Distant Memories
by Asirainis
Summary: This is a compilation between Ceara Ivory and myself. What happens when one from our world who knows of the game as only a game ends up in the world of Final Fantasy IX? Read and find out!
1. Prologue Part A: Dawn of a New Day

Author's note: This is a compilation between Ceara Ivory and myself. See my profile for summary. We do not own Final Fantasy IX!

Distant Memory

Prologue: Dawn Of A New Day

Part A:

Airlia frowned as she heard screaming from her tiny cell beneath a trade store. Screaming for her name. She dragged herself out of bed, still sore from the beating from the night before. It was nothing more than a distant dream that she was having. Dreams of when her life used to be perfect. She dressed in her servant's outfit, a grey tunic with a brown overdress that had thick straps on the shoulder. To finish off her outfit, she had grey tights and brown leather loafers that were loose at best, and shredded at worst.

She tied back her dark brown hair in a braid as she pushed the memories of her dreams off. There was no use in lingering over the dreams. of what had been but could never be again. She ran upstairs - even as her feet screamed at her abuse. Airlia had been an indentured servant whom was still paying off her parent's debt, five years after their untimely death. She went upstairs to find the raging man looking at a mess that the girl knew hadn't been there before! Closing her eyes to brace herself, she wasn't let down by his attack on her.

"You clumsy bitch! You dare leave the store like this?! What did you do… clean with a sword?" He screamed at her as he slapped her harshly, sending her sprawling.

She crashed into two crates, knocking them over as her hand went to her mouth, only to come away with blood. Airlia knew better than to say anything, because it would only result in further punishment. He tossed a few coins by her feet. "Go and get the usual. But hurry back so you can finish cleaning properly."

The brunette grabbed the coins and got to her feet before rushing out the door. Taking her time, she went to the shop as a gentle hand stopped her. "Miss? You okay?"

Airlia knew the voice belonged to Lady Beatrix - but the maid had to ignore it. Knowing if she spoke of anything, she would be immediately attacked for it upon returning back. Twisting out of her grip, the woman hurried forward to the fruit vendor. The man gave her a sympathetic nod, "If I knew that it wouldn't end up in your disfavor, I'd give you an extra few pieces of fruit. I've got the normal order set aside and got the others already that I see you go to every day. Just give me the normal amount you give everyone and you're square."

Airlia looked up sharply to see the vendor truly for the first time, raven black hair and emerald green eyes. She knew his name was Jonathan, but he had never really gone out of his way for her before. Giving him the coins, he smiled as he gave her a large bag. He frowned when he saw the darker bruise and cut on her lip. He only wish she would merely ask for help. He had twin daughters her age and didn't want to think what he would feel like if either of them were in her shoes.

"Thank you Jonathan. You saved me a lot of time. I gotta scamper though." She ran back only to be stopped by the gentle hands of the same Lady Beatrix who had tried to stop her before.

"Easy little one, I'm not going to harm you…" Beatrix said - her voice coming to a dead halt as she took in the bruise and cut. Her face darkened as a blue hand came to the other shoulder. "Who did this to you?"

Airlia remained silent as she tried to pull away only for the larger arm to come around her shoulders. Another emphatic voice could be heard. "Oh child, who hurt you like this? You can tell us. It's going to be okay, he or she can't hurt you anymore…"

Struggling, she remained silent. No matter what they did, it wouldn't - couldn't free her. She still owed from her father's debts. However, a voice called out - from the vendor earlier. "It's that shop owner that she works at. He's a nasty piece of work. I've heard him hollering at her at all hours whenever I have to walk by there. Then there's this… She wouldn't tell me how she got hurt but I suspect he beat her."

Airlia tried to plead him with clasped hands on not saying anything, but it pushed him into telling them the whole of what he knew. Beatrix's comforting face came close to her - inspecting the injuries as she frowned. "I'll get your injuries tended to after we deal with him. He needs to be held accountable for his deeds."

They walked back to the shop as the queen frowned. She never intentionally allowed this man to continue on, but she never had proof of what had happened in that shop until now. Throwing the door open, and her darkest glare, she kept the girl behind her - to keep her safe. Once the Queen and Beatrix were in the room, the door was shut while Jonathan kept her near so she could see it come to an end.

A few minutes later, the door opened as Beatrix dragged the man, wounded from punches as the queen put a gentle hand behind the girl's shoulders. "Come with me to the castle little one. Your servitude has come to an end - but I can't help but wonder if you'd like a different purpose in life."

"A different… purpose?" Airlia questioned, unsure of where the conversation was going.

The queen nodded, her hair bobbing with the movement. "Yes, my daughter is sad and could use a companion. I can't help but wonder if being with her wouldn't help you both. You wouldn't want for anything, as I do expect her to do a few things herself, but as her handmaiden and confidant you would live in the palace with us. What do you think?"

Airlia nodded, being a servant was the only thing she knew that she could do well. "Of course Queen Brahne. I would be honored to."


	2. Prologue Part B: Life In The Palace

Author's note: This is a compilation between Ceara Ivory and myself. See my profile for summary. We do not own Final Fantasy IX!

Distant Memory

Prologue 2: Life In The Palace

Airlia had been readily accepted by King Regan when Queen Brahne explained the child's situation. No one should be forced into a life of indentured servitude. However, he was delighted by the aspect of having someone to be friends with their lonely daughter. The princess wept often and couldn't explain her sorrows. Once Airlia had been accepted by the King, Beatrix took her to her own chambers to get the girl cleaned up.

Trying to wash the girl's hair proved hindersome because the mass of tangles from her being unable to care for it properly. Airlia did a few twists with the unbraided mass and the tangles came out with a strange practiced ease. Beatrix sighed, "How long did you have to do that young one?"

Airlia shook her head, "For the last five years. My captor didn't let me care for myself properly, so I hid the dirt the only way I could, with a braid that had additional braids in it to keep the worst of it hidden."

Sighing, she finished cleaning the girl's hair and was surprised somehow by how dark the water had become. Once she was cleaned up, and injuries slowly healing Beatrix went to her closet to find a proper dress. She found an older one that she didn't have the heart to throw away. Pulling out a blue dress that wrapped around itself along the upper torso with translucent sleeves and flowed into a fine chiffon bottom, she laid it on the bed. "This belonged to my mother… It hasn't fit me though since I turned eighteen. I had hoped to have a daughter, but yet I haven't found the right man. I'd like you to have this Airlia. Let it be the start of a new beginning for you."

The brown haired woman came over to the dress and touched the sleeve gently in awe. "It's beautiful, do you really mean it's for me?" At Beatrix's nod, Airlia quickly slipped into the dress and found it fit her a little looser than she would have preferred.

Beatrix noticed it too, "I'll have the seamstress fix it, but it fits well enough for today. I'd like you to meet the Princess and try to become friends with her. Please."

* * *

They walked down a long hallway as the sapphire blue gown moved with her. When they finally arrived, the knight knocked on the door. "Princess? It's Beatrix and I have someone that we'd like you to meet."

A soft voice responded, "Come in."

Opening the door, Airlia walked inside the room as the knight closed the door behind her. "Princess, this is Airlia, and she's going to be staying with us for a while."

The brown haired woman dressed in a white corset bell gown turned her head and nodded. "And I take it you want me to talk with her then?"

Beatrix sighed softly. She was still being so distant even when her parents were making every effort to help her. "Please. Even if it's for five minutes."

The knight left the room as the princess turned around to see a girl a little older than she standing uneasily with a dark shadow on her cheek and her split lip. "What happened to you? Looks like you got into a fight."

Airlia shifted uneasily, her feet still burning even though she was in better shoes now. "I'm a long story… But there's such a sadness in your eyes Garnet… What's bothering you?"

Garnet balked, no one addressed her so informally. However, she reasoned the girl had a point. "Troubling dreams. A terrible storm wrecked the ship I was on with someone. An older woman."

Airlia sighed, "I know all about troubling dreams princess. I have my own of when my parents were alive before I was made into a slave. Mine are just starting to change thanks to your mother and Beatrix."

The princess paled, "A slave?! Come sit, tell me everything."

Airlia sighed softly as she sat back down, her feet were grateful for the reprieve. "Thank you Princess…"

Garnet shook her head, "No, just Garnet."

Airlia explained everything to the princess who paled. "Wow, I had no idea. And now they'd like for us to be friends? It's a little unusual, but I have no problem with it…"

* * *

The two had become thick as thieves as Airlia developed a sixth sense for knowing where people were in the castle at any given time, making it easy for them to play games when the princess should have been studying. The king and queen knew, certainly, but they were just happy that their daughter was finally smiling again after being so unhappy for so long.

And yet when it was time to be serious, the pair studied together so that Airlia could make sure that Princess Garnet was always on top of her knowledge about her kingdom and their world. Still, Garnet always took her time with Doctor Tot, her tutor. He had given her so much freedom within books and plays, her favorite always being Lord Avon's _I Want to be Your Canary._

Everything had seemed to be progressing well until Garnet's tenth birthday…

* * *

Airlia smiled as she sought out her princess from the chamber just next to it. She was now wearing a fitted gown that was still ocean blue, but it was a simple silk dress that went to her ankles with off the shoulder sleeves that tipped at her wrists meeting her middle finger on either hand. Her feet had healed of her injuries from bad shoes - the princess opting to take it easy for the first while so she might heal properly.

Once she approached the door, she heard steps thundering towards her and a familiar clank of armor. "Yes Steiner?"

The man balked, "How did you know it was me? You always seem to even though we all clank the same."

Airlia shook her head as her braid swayed. "Does it matter? What's wrong? Your steps speak of trouble."

She could practically taste the frown. "The king has passed, the Princess has been requested to the king's chambers."

Nodding, Airlia was solemn. "That is a terrible tragedy. We will be there shortly. I have to wake the princess. You may go Steiner."

The guard stomped a foot loudly as his voice carried, "You can't dismiss me!"

Shaking her head again, the handmaiden spoke simply, "I just did. Now go. We will be there. Or do you wish to see your princess possibly in a state of undress?" There was a small smirk on her lips when she mentioned the physical appearance. He was always a wuss and ran away at that.

And like expected, he took off, his armor clanking loudly in his wake. Once he was gone, Airlia knocked on the door three times, her message to the princess in their little code. Three spoke of problems to be addressed.

"Come in Airlia." The gentle voice called as Airlia entered the room. Garnet's face expressed the worry in Airlia's heart. "What's wrong Airlia?"

Airlia frowned, "Princess, your father has passed in his sleep. Your mother requests your presence in his chamber immediately."

The princess nodded as she hurried to her closet and pulled out an appropriate black dress to wear befitting a death of the royal family. Once she was dressed in a simple, plain black dress that was unadorned with a simple square neckline, she nodded to her longtime friend. "Why not go get changed Air?"

Nodding, she turned to the princess, "I'll be back momentarily. You'll know me by the usual knock."

Returning to her room, she deftly removed the blue dress for a black dress, almost identical to the princess but hers had a black sash around the waist with a rounded neckline. She hurried back to her princess and knocked five times, indicating she was ready.

Going to the king's chamber they found the man already being prepared by the local priest as Garnet ran to her father's side, tears in her eyes. "Oh Father!"

The day went by in a blur as the handmaiden could only think… _I'm so sorry about your birthday princess…_

* * *

Time passed slowly for the princess as the pair grew closer until suddenly two little jesters entered the kingdom, and were quickly welcomed into the castle. Airlia knew that something was changing, and sensed her princess knew it too as they began to pass notes back and forth through their only reliable communication, the favorite play of the princess.

By the time Garnet was fifteen, her tutor was ripped from her, and with him - any enjoyment she may have had. She wanted to visit her uncle, related through her father, but deftly the princess was always denied by the queen - saying she didn't have a proper entourage to go with her.

During this time when the changes started to happen, Airlia sought out Beatrix and didn't relay her worries, but relayed the need to protect her princess. Thinking the reasoning sound, and the unspoken reason beyond it, the knight taught her how to wield a sword, saying that as she worked with light swords until proficient, then she would be ready to work with heavier swords. She had also taught the handmaiden basic hand to hand combat incase she was ever disarmed.

* * *

However, the day of her sixteenth birthday - Princess Garnet was given a crystal pendant hung from a oddly delicate chain that was somehow sturdy. Airlia knew the one wish the princess had… For them to have regular clothing that they might be able to travel unknown across the countryside to find her uncle.

Airlia had gotten just that. A simple white blouse and an orange jumper for her princess, and a teal blouse for herself with a brown jumper. She knew traveling wasn't suitable for a dress no matter how she longed to stay in one. For her princess, she would put it aside.

Placing them in her leather satchel, she hurried back to the castle where she was to meet up with the princess before getting their cloaks to obscure their faces. Airlia found her princess holding two white and red cloaks that were ascribed to the white mages of the castle. Garnet chuckled, "I think these will hide us well enough for us to get out of here. The hoods are always oversized to cover the face enough. I just hope your senses are tuned to get us out of here during the play in my honor."

Airlia nodded, they had continued their games, throughout the years, knowing that as things changed in the castle they could be needed skills… Little did either know just how right they were.

* * *

As night drew closer, Airlia got changed from her gown into the jumper and took the light sword that Beatrix had given her and placed it on her hip. She took her braided hair and wound it like a bun to her head, preparation for any coming problem as she deftly went into her princess's room after knocking on it in code. Seeing her princess dressed in the preferred orange color, Airlia gave her a small smile as Garnet took her pendant and put it around her neck.

With the pair ready to go, they threw on their cloaks to hide their appearances. Airlia listened to the door and heard nothing. But she knew that just beyond there was someone skulking and creeping. "Princess, let's go if you're gonna run. But we need to stick to corners."

They slowly made their way around, avoiding the jesters but not a strangely dressed soldier with sandy blond hair. Airlia frowned, "Garnet, stay behind me and say nothing. I don't trust him… Never seen him before."

When she was sure her princess was obscured, they tried to skirt past the strange man. "Hey there! What's going on?"

Airlia frowned and said nothing, as the man tried to poke his head into her hood. She backed up with a frown before pushing him. "Run."

They hurried outside the castle to the balcony where one of the ties of the party flags indicating the festival were tied to the castle. Garnet untied one before extending her hand to her handmaiden. "We should go now. I've got a bad feeling about that boy." Airlia said as he appeared and ran towards them. Grabbing the rope, they jumped, swinging off the balcony of the castle and into the mouth of the ship that was performing the play for everyone.

However, the sandy haired boy was not to be outdone as he followed them onto the ship with Steiner right behind him. Airlia suppressed a groan. "Damn, now we have Steiner with us. He's good with a sword, but his mouth runs a little much."

Garnet chuckled and nodded, "Be nice Airlia. He's just trying to protect me."

She nodded, "I know, but I'm just annoyed that he won't simply tell Lady Beatrix of his feelings though it is seriously the worst kept secret."

The talking ceased immediately as the crew down below quickly filed into the ship with a young mage while the queen growled in frustration. "Come back my daughter!" She turned to her soldiers, "Bring that ship down but don't harm my daughter! Any other fatality is fine however!"

So the soldiers began firing as the little mage joined them, shifting uneasily. "I had a bad feeling back there… We should be leaving now."

Airlia nodded as she saw a giant bomb shot at them. "Damn! Gentle mage, do you have any ice magic to counter it?"

He nodded as he forced an icicle out to hit the bomb, only succeeding in making it angrier as it got bigger. Airlia's only thought as it blew up was to protect her princess, diving for her and twisting her body around enough to absorb most of the impacts as the ship began to catch fire. Zidane screamed in agony as he felt something seemingly rip him apart as the ship went down into the forest.

* * *

What happened to Zidane? Will the group be okay? Stay tuned to find out!


	3. Disc 1 Part 1: Escaping the Forest

Author's note: We do not own Final Fantasy IX! This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and myself!

Distant Memories

Disc 1 Part 1: Escaping The Forest

Brahne snapped her fan as she watched the Prima Vista disappear into the distance, her final efforts to stop the abduction of her daughter failing spectacularly. She ordered Zorn and Thorn to retrieve her at all costs. "I need that pendant among other things." She explained. They knew what else she needed from Garnet.

Once she was alone to consider the matter, she called out. "Sir Kuja. I require your assistance."

A man with shoulder-length silver hair, adorned with a few feathers, appeared before her. His violet mantle and white sleeves stood proud on his shoulders. He bowed exaggeratedly yet still managed to come off as servile. "You summoned me my Queen?"

"Yes, how is the project progressing?" Brahne asked first. She always asked for an update.

"It is progressing nicely. I should think you will see the first fruits of your labors by the end of the week," Kuja promised. "But I know that's not why you really summoned me." He remembered a jolt he received earlier in the evening. It was a jolt he was familiar with. Perhaps Brahne would know what it was.

Brahne growled. "Garnet has been...kidnapped...or run away. I don't know which but she took the pendant with her. And her...eidolons. At least you were able to extract the weaker of her summons a few nights ago but I need them all!"

Kuja nodded. "I have three of our toys ready to go. The three special ones you requested. Would you like me to send them out for a ...test run? They could bring back Garnet back."

Brahne agreed. "Yes, let me see what my money has bought me. Go to it Kuja. Succeed and I may purchase yet more of your fine creations."

Kuja bowed and teleported out of the castle and back to his own mansion in Treno. There he pondered the sensation of earlier. Should he seek out its cause? What if it meant him harm? What if it was sent by Garland? What it was Garland? At the same time, he felt no instinctual sense of urgency.

* * *

Alex appeared in the middle of a deep dark forest. It looked nothing like the forest in which their vehicle crashed.

_"Mom? Dad?" _She called. _"Where are you?"_

Her head was pounding as though she'd bashed it against a rock and her skin felt hot, a searing hot. Her feet stumbled too and fro. _"Mom? Dad? I'm scared."_ She fell down next to a tree stump bearing a spring. She could make out a small Pom-Pom sticking up from another hollow stump nearby. Darkness took her and she could hear voices. Feeling hands that she couldn't see pulling her but she wasn't moving anywhere. She opened her eyes and she was still laying against the stump. _"Mommy...Daddy...I'm scared...where am I?"_ Darkness once again cloaked her and she fell into a dreamless state. She was vaguely aware of a small creature flying over to her before losing consciousness completely.

* * *

Airlia groaned as she awoke. Her body felt like it was on fire, and yet the only thought on her mind was… "Garnet? You okay my princess?"

She felt a gentle gloved hand on her forehead, "Airlia, you shouldn't have tried to shield me from all of that." The princess gently chided her handmaiden who only shook her head.

Standing up, she saw the wreckage, the gaping holes in the wooden floor from where the bombs had struck. Garnet grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the main floor where they could flee the Tantalus. "We need to hurry… We have to get away."

Airlia nodded as her head cleared. However, a young mage came out to see them. "Oh, hello! I'm Vivi, and you are?'

Garnet gave him a friendly smile. "I'm Garnet, and this is my handmaiden Airlia. We were going to see if we could find out way out of this forest. Want to come with us?"

He nodded as his floppy tall hat bobbed with the movement. Airlia knew, dressed in his blue coat and his obscured face, he had to be a mage of sorts. Yet something didn't feel right about him. She knew he was no threat, but he wasn't … Airlia pushed the thought away as they hurried into the forest.

As they walked into the forest, Airlia frowned. "Something's wrong… The forest is angry… no not angry… something worse. We need to get everyone out of here Princess."

Garnet nodded in silent agreement having felt the creeping fear from the forest. However, she screamed when Airlia pushed her out of the way, narrowly avoiding the cage that came around her handmaiden. "Airlia! No!"

Airlia remained unconscious as the plant creature jumped up into the trees. Garnet turned to Vivi, "We have to run. We need to get help to get her back!"

The mysterious mage nodded in agreement as they turned back to go to the Tantalus to find help to recover the woman.

* * *

Steiner groaned as he looked through the ship they had been on. His princess was missing and Airlia with her. He cursed his luck that they ducked out of the ship before he could find them and reprimand both of them. Airlia had to be the one who convinced Garnet to leave the palace. He would bring them both back to the palace and Airlia would have to face her punishment.

However, before he could continue his thoughts Garnet came racing through the ship, "Airlia's gone! She's gone!"

Steiner frowned as he halted his princess. "Princess, what do you mean she's gone? Did she run away?"

Garnet's indignant look came first before she slapped him. "How dare you?! She was grabbed! Some plant thing tried to grab me and she pushed me out of the way."

Steiner rubbed his cheek. It didn't hurt, but his pride did. He would have to do better around his princess. "I'm… I'm sorry princess. Let's go look for her."

She nodded as they hurried back towards the ship when the sandy blond came from around the corner. "Well I'm going with you. None of you are experienced in this forest. We will have to work fast to find her."

Before Steiner could interject an objection, Garnet nodded. "That's a good idea. I'm Garnet."

He smiled as he tapped his chest with his thumb, "I'm Zidane. Now does Rusty have a name?"

The knight growled as he put a hand on his sword. "Rusty?! Why I am Steiner, leader of the Knights of Pluto. You, knave will be punished when Garnet is returned home."

Garnet silenced Steiner as the mage gave a small look at Zidane. "Mr. Zidane, I'm Vivi. We'll take you to where Airlia was grabbed. Can you help us find her?"

Zidane nodded, seeing the plea in her eyes. He knew instantly the moment he looked into the cute girl's face that he wouldn't refuse the princess.

They quickly left the forest, heading for the site where the princess had seen the handmaiden get grabbed by the strange creature. Frowning, he saw tracks. "C'mon guys. I know where this thing is heading."

Following the tracks, he stopped, puzzled when the tracks just ceased. Looking around, they found a grassy area with a young woman - badly injured - on the ground. Garnet cried out as she ran to the girl and brushed some of the brown hair away from her face. "It's not Airlia, but she is badly hurt. Zidane, is there a source of water near by? We can't go back to the Tantalus to treat her wounds."

He nodded, "Yeah, there's an oasis nearby. Rusty, would you kindly carry her?"

Steiner growled but before he could say anything, Garnet spoke up. "She may have seen the creature with Airlia. Please Steiner. Zidane is our resident tracker right now and he needs full mobility."

The man snorted in distaste before picking up the unusual woman. Her long blue gown draping over his right arm while his left held her upper torso and head. He tried to make sure she wouldn't be jarred as Zidane showed them to the oasis that was only two minutes nearby.

When they arrived, Steiner laid her on the ground while Garnet took out a cloth and soaked it in the water. She had to clean the wounds to heal the injuries.

* * *

A little while later; the strange woman felt water being splashed gently on her face, a piece of cloth wiping along her. She felt a sticky, tacky liquid now on the side of her forehead. She opened her eyes slowly and groaned.

"Good, she's waking up, I think she'll be okay," a female voice said, relief in her tone.

"Be wary Princess," another voice, a male's, warned. "Who knows if she's not really some disguised monster."

"Shut up Rusty," a sardonic, teenaged boy said. "But she looks a lot like you Garnet."

Alex's eyes snapped fully open at the name 'Garnet.' She looked into what had to be a mirror. "You...you're Garnet Til Alexandros, Princess of Alexandria!" She said softly, yet unpleasantly excited. She looked around slowly. "Zidane...Steiner...Vivi?" How...where am I? What happened to me? Ohhhh…" she moaned.

"Hey, how do you know who we are?" Steiner asked. "Who are you?" He drew his sword, ready to cut down this girl who dared to look like the princess.

Garnet stopped him. "Steiner stop it. She's hurt and probably scared."

Alex trembled as she fought to figure out what had happened. "That's right! My dad crashed the car! I must be unconscious and this is a dream..." She whispered to herself. "It's all a dream." And that's why she felt like every bone in her body had been broken at once then healed.

"Are you okay?" The little boy Mage asked her shyly.

Alexandra let her conclusions sink in and nodded. "Yeah...ummm...I'm Alex."

Steiner was skeptical. "Alex is no name for a girl."

Alex looked at the captain with a disapproving look. "It is when it's short for Alexandra."

Garnet found the name similar but Alexandra was a fairly common name. "How did you know all our names? I guess mine I understand because I am the princess of Alexandria but..."

Alex shrugged. "Because I'm dreaming. Of course I know your names. But something's different. You're supposed to be a prisoner of the big plant monster at the center of this forest. But I guess dreams don't always have to make sense do they?"

Garnet sighed heavily, "Airlia, where are you… you'd better be okay."

The strange woman shrugged, "Who's Airlia? I know all of you, but that's a new name to me."

The princess shook her head, "My handmaiden. She tried to protect me from the impact of the ship crashing, then we tried to find out way out. She got grabbed by some plant trying to protect me... I'm worried."

The sandy blond teen sighed. "Don't worry about a thing Princess! I promised I'd help you find her." He jabbed his thumb at himself in pride.

The knight jumped up and down furiously. "You will not. We need to return to the castle immediately princess!"

The woman dressed in orange slammed her foot down. "Steiner! We are not leaving Airlia to die out there!"

The group gathered together as they started following the path ahead, eyes open wide to find the missing woman. Steiner growled low as he heard something and reached for his sword. Unsheathing it, he saw a strange brown plant creature with a cage and an unconscious Airlia laying there. "Foul creature! I demand you release her immediately!"

Alex frowned, "Like that's going to work Rusty!" She wanted to help but she didn't know how. It would be different if she had a controller in her hand.

Steiner shot a glare at the strange girl. "Watch it woman." He lept at the plant cage and swiped his sword.

The Plant Cage dodged and ran away deeper into the forest. Garnet's eyes watered in worry for her friend. Zidane frowned, "Way to go Rusty. We have to corner it, so that we can free that girl… Airlia." He recalled the name that Garnet had mentioned and seeing the reaction, it had to be her.

Alex went as fast as her weak legs could go. "Come on, don't just sit there. It's this way!"

Zidane looked at her as she fell to her knees. "I don't know what happened to you but you're too hurt to lead the way. Garnet, can you stay with her. We'll save your friend, I promise. Won't we Rusty?"

Garnet nodded as she focused on her powers. She had long known of them, and worked in secret to develop it. To her, they had to be a gift to be used only when necessary. and yet she never knew when her people might need to be healed.

"Just follow the path, it'll take you to a nearby cave. There's a giant pink plant there. Wear silk shirts if you have them," Alex panted. After they left, she looked at Garnet. "And we can't stay here. We have to get out of this forest." She fought to her feet again.

Garnet nodded warily as they followed the men through the forest. Something about the girl was familiar, and yet different… Still, as she sent another wave of the weak healing magic over the girl, it had to be enough.

Zidane, along with Vivi and Steiner raced through the forest and found the cave that she had spoken of. They saw the brown plant join with the pink blossom and Zidane frowned. "She was right." He unsheathed his twin daggers. "Vivi, can you and Steiner burn that thing while I steal those two things I see it hiding?"

Vivi nodded tremblingly. This was a _big_ plant. He focused on the power deep inside him. He only had cause to seriously use it a few times before, all of them coinciding with this...incident. "Fire!"

While the Plant Brain writhed in pain, Zidane sprinted forward and grabbed the shiny helmet. Garnet looked at her friend, trapped still in the cage. "Steiner, go after the cage! Cut her free!"

He nodded as he rushed the cage and slashed it open. Grabbing the woman, he fled back to the group as Garnet saw her pale face. "Oh Airlia…"

Zidane growled darkly, he didn't like seeing a pretty girl cry, and the pain the other woman was in made him angry. The depth of his emotions grew until he began to glow brightly. His adrenaline was pumping through his body rapidly as he sped back at the creature and grabbed the last item. A small vile of eye drops. Pocketing it, he slashed at the pink flower.

Plant Brain screeched and loosed a storm of lightning over the combatants. Vivi countered with yet another fireball. Plant Brain was both angry and confused and scared. All it wanted was its daily meal. It didn't ask much.

"Hey guys, need some help," a voice said as red-headed Blank joined the fray.

Zidane panted. He had never been more happy to see his brother. "You never could resist a good buttkicking."

Blank dashed forward and cut deep into the plant, aiming for it's root. "It's a plant. Destroy the root and it's dead." He explained.

Vivi nodded in acknowledgement and aimed his next fire-ball at the root. "_Fire_!" The fire burned, going deep to completely turn the root to ash. Plant Brain screamed a death knell and fell backwards. Vivi drew near to the dead body. "I don't like killing monsters…" He said simply.

Zidane grabbed Vivi back. "Get away from there! Something's coming out of it!" And he was right. Hundreds of little red plants were coming out of the dead plant's body, as if being born. "Blank, get them out of here, I'll…"

Blank shook his head. "No, you get them out of here. I'll hold them off. You're faster and more 're survival is assured with you." He pulled out a rolled up map. Hidden within was a bottle. "My Special Medicine is in there. Make sure every everyone takes a dose."

Zidane took the map. "Be careful. Come on Vivi, let's get out of here!"

The group fled as Steiner held the weakened Airlia in his arms. She had yet to regain consciousness. Zidane had picked up the strange woman who had yet to really recover from her injuries fully. However, as Vivi turned his head to the side, he saw something strange. "Guys, we need to run faster! The forest… it's turning… it's turning to stone!"

Zidane didn't need any further prompting as the group continued to flee from the forest as vines came alive, trying to stop them in their quest to run. Steiner as he felt the weight of his heavy armor with the unconscious Airlia, he cursed his luck just the one time, the only time in his life. They hurtled themselves through the entrance of the forest as Zidane turned in horror to see his friend was on their heels, but the vines had caught him, turning him to stone as Zidane screamed. He tried to go back for him but knew it was too late. Blank had known what he was doing sending him on ahead.

"Blank!" He felt something strange inside him. Was it grief? No, he had to trust that he could one day get Blank out of there. "Blank..."

* * *

Zidane pitched the tent while Vivi gathered firewood and practiced his magic to light it. Steiner stood guard while Garnet practiced her healing magic over the two girls.

Airlia surprisingly woke first. "Princess..."

Garnet gave her a watery smile. "Don't you ever worry me again like that Airlia! I was so afraid you'd die."

The brunette shook her head, "My apologies princess. I just couldn't let it touch you."

Airlia turned her attention to the fallen woman and gaped at the wounds that were slowly healing. "What happened to her?"

The mage shook his head, "We don't know. She was like this when we first met her. It must have been something… something horrible."

Airlia nodded as she turned to Steiner. "I'm sorry Steiner, for my additional weight. It's just something's changed with the queen. Garnet didn't feel safe there any longer. Especially since she cut off contact with Cid from Lindblum. So we wanted to look into what's going on. Then there's the strange jesters that had been coming around the castle."

Steiner shook his head. "Those Jesters are Zorn and Thorn. Her Majesty trusts them and I trust Her Majesty. Your fears are unfounded but I will help you to talk to Her Majesty when we return so we can lay these fears to rest." He explained.

Zidane pulled out a bottle. "Here Airlia. I'm Zidane. My friend Blank felt we may have been poisoned by the things in that forest. Everyone else has already had a drink except you and this girl here."

Garnet encouraged Airlia. "It doesn't taste good but you need to take it Airlia. Please?"

Airlia nodded as she accepted the bottle and took a small dose of it. She shuddered as it went down, resisting the urge to gag. She closed the bottle and gave it back to Zidane before frowning. "Where is your friend so I may thank him Zidane?"

He frowned as he pointed back at the evil forest, which was now turned to stone. "He was turned to stone while we were fleeing."

Airlia frowned, "We will have to find a way to turn him back to normal." She turned to the girl, "So who is she? Why does she look like the princess?"

"We don't know," Garnet said. "She said her name was Alexandra. Do you really think she looks like me?"

Steiner shook his head in denial. "Of course not Princess. You are a one of a kind."

Zidane rolled his eyes. "Rusty, what are you talking about? She looks like she could be her twin."

Moaning signaled the girl was finally regaining consciousness. She frowned. Alex looked at her arms, then down at her chest. She'd felt a terrible jolt before waking up against her chest. She looked around her and seemed surprised again to see them. The surprise became a mix of disappointment and uncertainty.

"Did we get out?" she asked finally. "Did I pass out again…"

Zidane nodded, "Yeah, but who are you? How did you know all of that from while we were in the forest?"

Airlia frowned, "What do you mean… What all did she know in the forest?"

Alex quickly ran through reasoning in her head. _If I tell them this is all from a video game, they won't believe me. Do dreams know when they are dreams?_ "I am descended from a long line of seers. I had a vision that something was about to happen and was trying to get to Castle Alexandria to warn the Queen."

Steiner's eyes narrowed. "I don't believe your story. I believe you were behind all of it! I think we should…" he drew his sword and Alex shrunk back out of habit.

Airlia glared as she drew her own blade to counter his. "You will not touch her. Remember the code of the Knights of Pluto. Thou shall not strike an unarmed person. She is no threat to the princess nor the queen. And if she saw something important, it may line up with what our own feelings have been. But it's not safe to talk here. We should hurry onwards to a safer location from here. I… I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Alexandra," Alex replied. "But you can call me Alex. All my friends do. What's your name?"

Airlia nodded, "I'm the handmaiden to the princess, Airlia. I feel something familiar in you, but I can't place it. However, you say you're a seer. So I will protect you as I protect the princess until you are able to protect yourself."

Alex smiled. Maybe she didn't know Airlia, but she had a feeling they would be good friends. "So, should we rest for the night before we continue?"

Zidane looked around. "I think that would be smart. Traveling tired would be like hanging Eat Me signs around our necks."

Steiner shook his head. "We must get out of this mist at once. Before we are set upon by herds of vicious monsters!"

"The blonde has the better plan, I think," Alex said, having none of his crap. "If you are worried, you should just stand guard. Some us are recovering from serious injury."

Airlia sighed heavily. "I agree. I have a bottle of special liquid that I was told would help keep monsters of mist away at night. It may not be much, and should only be used sparingly. It was quite rare and fairly pricey."

Zidane nodded as he set up a tent for everyone to rest under. Airlia took the bottle of light blue liquid and just lightly applied her finger to the opening, and as if it were perfume, flicked her finger in each of the major directions. "That should be enough to keep us safe for the night. In the morning, we hike."

Alex groaned at the word 'hike' and looked down at her feet with a sigh. The next day was going to suck. Assuming the dream hadn't come to an end by then. She laid down, trembling to herself. Were her mother and father alright? And why did she like this world so much better.


	4. Disc 1 Part 2: Ice Cavern

Author's note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and myself! We don't own Final Fantasy IX!

Disc 1: Part 2

Ice Cavern

Alex was the first to wake and giggled softly to see Steiner standing guard, sound asleep. "Some sentry." She got up and stepped on the smoldering fire. If they were going to leave soon, she wanted to be sure they didn't leave any chance for the countryside to catch fire. Her stomach growled. She put her hand on it. She was hungry? Had she ever felt hungry in a dream before?

A pair of arms rose high in the air as Zidane stretched behind her. "Are you feeling better?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, much better." Her stomach growled again and the thief laughed. "Okay, I'm a little hungry."

Zidane rummaged through his pack and pulled out some dried meat. "It's not much but it'll satisfy."

Alex accepted a few pieces of the meat. "Oh I love beef jerky." She chewed on the tip of one of the pieces.

Zidane scratched his butt. "Jerky?"

"Um yeah, that's what this is called where I come from," Alex explained. "Where do we go from here?" She asked.

Zidane looked around the surrounding area. "Well, you're a seer. Do you know where to go?"

Alex thought about what she had said the night before. "Well my seer powers aren't THAT defined yet. I'm still in training. I know there's a cavern near here that might take us above the mist. But…" She thought about her feet and her clothing. "There might be something else important past it."

Airlia groaned as she awoke from slumber. She had been dreaming a terrible nightmare, one where her princess had been in terrible danger. Shaking her head, she cleared the cobwebs. It had to be simply because of the situation that they were now in. She didn't recognize where it was, though it could have easily been the castle because of the unfriendly changes to the queen.

Garnet groaned. Every bone in her body seemed to ache. She looked around. For a moment, her mind forgot about the night before. "Where am I? Where's Mother?"

Stiffly, Steiner groaned awake as well. Both Alex and Zidane laughed at the man. "How does one fall asleep standing?" Alex asked.

"You talk a lot for a woman," Steiner snapped. "You'll do well to remember that a lady only speaks when it's necessary."

Alex laughed lightly, mockingly. "Oh Steiner. Poor behind-the-times Steiner."

Steiner growled as he snapped his neck back and forth and side to side. "Impudent female."

"Misogynistic male," Alex fired back. She hated men who thought women shouldn't speak.

Zidane rolled up the tent. "Okay you two. We have a long walk ahead of us. Alex, you suggested we go past the nearby caverns first and where exactly?"

Alex pointed, ignoring Steiner's indignant "it's impolite to point" comment, and replied. "I just feel it's to the East of our position. If we keep the mountain to our left and the river to our right, we should find it."

Airlia nodded, "If it's that important, we should go." So Steiner woke Vivi gently, explaining that because of the Mist they had to keep moving. So following the directions, they came to a tall gate where dozens of footprints could be found. The brunette frowned as her blue-grey eyes focused on the direction they were heading. "What the… That's Burmecia's direction. But we haven't had anyone come to visit… and they are all heading in that direction…"

Zidane frowned, "They're deep too… It's soldiers!"

Alex stroked her chin. "The question is, whose soldiers? Alexandria's? That would make the most sense."

Steiner stomped his feet. "Nonsense! The Queen would never do this! Our Queen is kind and loving."

Alex rolled her eyes at the man. "Then who went through this area. The footprints are only going away, not coming."

Vivi had gone on ahead just slightly to open a pair of boxes in the field. "I found these. A Potion and a Phoenix Down." He announced, interrupting their spat.

Zidane took the items and put them in their particular compartments in the pack. "Good work kid. Come on. Let's go find that cavern that will take us above the mist."

Alex cringed. "If we backtrack and hug the mountain we'll find it." She hung her head almost in resignation. She fought with her skirt, to keep it from flapping about too much.

The trek back was slow, Alex's trepidation was palpable and yet when she was confronted by it, she merely shook it off. "Sorry, just trying to enjoy travelling with you all. It's not every day I get to travel with a princess after all."

Airlia nodded as she kept shifting her eyes, the feeling from the dream just wouldn't leave her. As they approached the ice cavern, a terrible gust whooshed through the cave from the other end. Shivers ripped through all even as Steiner tried to mask it. Airlia turned to her princess, "Stay close Garnet. It's cold, and we don't have cloaks." Airlia saw poor Alex trying to warm her arms. "Come close Alex. The three of us can stay warm if we stay together. Vivi, are you bothered by the cold?"

Vivi shivered. "Just a little...Grandpa told me about this place. He said it went up and it was very, very cold. This must be the cave."

Zidane trembled with cold. "Well, if we just stand here, we'll be even colder. We need to keep moving."

The group stepped into the Ice Cave and despite everything Alex had to admit. "It's so pretty. Like the Ice Palace!" She went to take another step but hit a patch of ice. "_Whoa!_" Her silver heel went sliding and she fell head over heels onto her back. Her feet in the air now revealed the kind of shoes she was wearing. "Owwww..."

Airlia gently chided herself for not thinking of what kind of shoes the young woman had to be wearing. "Alex, you should have mentioned that. I'm sure I have another pair of leather shoes in here. It may not be much, but it should keep you warm and keep you from slipping quite so much." She took out a pair of brown leather shoes, which were more like ankle boots without the heels. Garnet offered a hand up to the fallen brunette who blushed vividly.

Alex accepted the shoes and the hand up. "Sorry, I had hoped it wouldn't interfere too much. I wasn't really thinking about clothes when I had my vision. I was more interested in preventing them."

Zidane scratched his butt, again, and asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Alex assured him as she put on the shoes. "Come on, let's get through this cold place as fast as we can. Before we all catch pneumonia."

Together the group trekked through the cave. Alex tried her best to stay upbeat, trying to keep her mind off the biting cold. "Let it go...let it go...turn my back...and slam the door…"

Airlia heard the strange melody but said nothing. She could understand the urge to try and tune out the terrible cold as she focused on her feet, one step in front of the other as the three women tried to keep the cold away from each other.

Steiner stared at the girl. "Why are you singing?" He was unable to keep his irritation in as cold as he was. "And what kind of song is that?"

Alex stuck her tongue out at the knight and just continued singing her favorite song from the movie. She sang the whole way through the cave, with no other way that she could think of to force herself to continue.

Finally it got to a point where she couldn't even sing one more note, nor could she move one more step. She huddled desperate for warmth. She saw she wasn't the only one when Vivi passed out beside her, as cold as he was.

"Vivi!" She grabbed the small boy and worked to try and warm him up. This place was a lot colder than her game even suggested. Steiner stumbled past her and fell unconscious over a small drop. "Rusty! Airlia, any ideas?"

Airlia frowned. _This is bad!_ Airlia turned to Zidane. "Do you have any cloaks in your bag Zidane?" After he shook his head, she frowned deeper. "I can support Vivi on my back. Zidane, can you help Steiner with Alex? Garnet, stay close to us. We're going to need to run to get out of here. It may also warm us up."

Zidane nodded as he hoisted Steiner up, cursing under his breath about the man's weight. With Alex on the other side, they were able to continue trekking as Airlia supported Vivi on her back. They ran the short distance to the other side, where the warmth of the sun shown down on them. The handmaiden groaned as they relaxed the two unconscious members of their group just on the edge of the cave.

Alex heaved a large breath of relief as they finally made it out into the sunlight. They hadn't faced the Black Waltz 1 or his pet Sea Lion. She didn't care. "Thank Sweet Jesus! We're out."

They laid their parcels down on the ground outside the cliffs surround the cave. "I hope they don't have hypothermia."

"What's that?" Zidane asked.

"Hypothermia is a condition that occurs when your body temperature drops below 95 degrees Fahrenheit. The most common signs of hypothermia include: excessive shivering, slowed breathing and speech, clumsiness, stumbling, confusion, excessive fatigue, weak pulse, and unconsciousness," Alex explained. "And while I'm sure Sir Rust-A-Lot here is indeed clumsy and confused, I'm guessing falling unconscious is not normal for him." She looked at Airlia. "Or is it?"

Airlia frowned, "I don't think so. Unless it comes to Beatrix." She giggled. She couldn't help the unbidden jab at Steiner. She just wished he would merely tell the lady knight his feelings.

Alex laughed. "We need to get that armor off of him. That's metal and will keep him colder because metal absorbs the extreme temperatures. Zidane, you need to build us a fire if you can." She began working to remove the metal armor from the unconscious knight.

Zidane hurried to get firewood and began building a fire. Alex managed to get Steiner down to his

boxers, letting the fire and warm sun warm his body back to normal.

Vivi slowly came to consciousness. "It's warmer out here." He said. "Is everyone alright?"

Alex nodded. "Everyone seems to be. Except Steiner. He might take a little while to wake up." She looked at the knight who was still a little blue. She stood up and accidently stepped on the hem of her dress. "Damn it!" She looked at Zidane. "Do you have a knife I can borrow?"

Zidane handed her his dagger, though concerned with what she might do with it. "What is that?" Garnet asked.

"It's a dagger," Zidane explained. "Unlike a knife, a dagger is sharp on both sides. Whereas a knife has a flat and blunt on one side."

Garnet seemed to be thinking while she watched Alex take the dagger to her dress, cutting off everything below the knee. "Whew, that's much better. Now maybe I can walk without fucking killing myself."

Airlia frowned while everyone gaped at the much now exposed Alex. "What's the matter Princess? Aside from Alex exposing her legs. I saw you going into thought before all of this."

Garnet nodded, "I can't go by my name right now while we travel. His weapon of choice gave me inspiration for what I should go by… My name while abroad, is going to be 'Dagger.'"

Airlia nodded. "That's a wise idea … Dagger. It may help if I, too, change my name. Call me Yepa. At least until we're in the clear. No, not everyone pays attention to the handmaiden of the princess, but if they suspect you and hear my name, they may put one and one together."

Steiner finally began regaining color in his skin and began breathing normally as he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a very good view up Alexandra's now very short skirt. Not only could he see her legs, but… "What do you think you're doing!" He blew up as he shot up into a sitting position. He looked down at his own state of undress. "What kind of woman are you! Where is my armor! And how can you just...have you no shame?"

Airlia frowned. "Steiner, we had to remove your armor to get you warm.

The ice sent you into what she called hypothermia. It was life or death! So be quiet. Now second, Garnet and I are going by different names to keep us safe from actual bad people. She is Dagger, and I will be Yepa. It's for our own safety."

Steiner gaped. "Okay, I can believe removing my armor was to...save me or whatever. But changing your names? And…" he gestured to the other girl's clothing. "No girl shows her legs unless she's some sort of harlot."

Alex stomped over and slapped him. "Shut up! You try hiking in an evening gown. And yes, Garnet and Airlia changing their names is a GOOD idea."

Zidane looked over the bold young woman. "You are a spitfire. Thank you for hitting him. If you hadn't, I might have."

"As for my clothes," Alex stated. "Steiner unless you have a pair of pants in my size stuffed up your anus, shut it! Now, I think there's a town nearby. There we can find a place to sleep, hot soup, and I can get a pair of pants."

Airlia nodded, "The village's name is Dali. It should be just over the mountain side if memory serves me right. Just follow the path down to the mainland and it should be right there. Is that not right Dagger?"

The princess nodded as Steiner took his armor and quickly threw it back on. However she found herself wondering back to what she saw over at the arch. _Why were soldiers heading towards Burmecia?_

* * *

AN: Why were soldiers heading towards Burmecia? Will Steiner ever be able to accept the out-of-the-ordinary Alexandra? Will Alex be able to find pants? Will Airlia and Garnet ever get to Lindblum? What awaits them in Dali? And wait...didn't we forget something? Find out next time on Distant Memory.


	5. Disc 1 Part 3: Dali

Author's note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and myself. We don't own Final Fantasy IX!

Disc 1 Part 3

Dali

The trip into the village was short, thankfully because Airlia's hand was getting tired of stopping Steiner and Alex from fighting like cats and dogs. Airlia turned to Steiner, "You, Zidane and Vivi start exploring. Garnet, Alex and I will head to the tailor and get clothing for our new companion. We will also see about having cloaks crafted for the three of us. They will not be heavy cloaks, more to protect from rain since we have to keep a mind of how much we carry. Too much and it will weigh us down, too little and we're under prepared. Steiner, I would suggest getting something to wear under your armor in the event that we run into colder areas again."

Steiner's look was immediately put out by the look from the Princess as he remained silent.

The tailor was easy to locate as the trio went into it. The three women looked around as a man approached them. "My goodness! What ever has happened to the young woman before me?"

Alex chuckled embarrassedly. "Well, I didn't quite think ahead when I found out I would be...traveling...especially by foot, through a very, very cold cave. So, coming out of it, I had to cut off most of the skirt to make traveling easier until we got to you. Do you think you can make me a pair of pants? I can turn this into a shirt but, I will definitely need pants."

"Pants? Why my dear, young ladies wear dresses," the tailor pointed out.

"Not when they have to travel many long miles," she argued. "Please. In black if you could."

The tailor went to his supplies. "Black cloth, very well. If that's what you're needing, I can do that for you. Anything else for you ladies before I start measuring?"

Airlia nodded, "I know you don't have it, but could you tell us where we can get new leather shoes? We will need backups of those for traveling a lot of miles." He nodded, "Of course. Three houses down on the left."

Garnet nodded, "We shall also require cloaks, light weight so it's good for most weather. It's mostly to shade from sun or to give us protection from the weather. Preferably with larger hoods."

He nodded, "Certainly. I will be happy to make such. It will be two hundred gil."

Airlia fished out the money from her pouch to pay the merchant who smiled. "Thank you kindly miss. Where can I bring the parcel when it's finished?"

Garnet nodded, "We'll be at the inn. Please, that would be great if you can help us."

The group left the shop after the tailor took his required measurements. They proceeded over to the shoemaker who was finishing up a pair of leather slippers. He smiled as he heard the small bell chime their arrival.

"Well there, how may I help the three of you lasses?" He asked, delighted to have customers.

"Yes," Garnet began. "We need three pairs of shoes meant for traveling. And we need them to last for many, many miles of walking."

The Cobbler got up. "Three pairs in our strongest leather would come to 600 gil. 200 per pair."

Garnet took the gil from her purse and handed it to the shoemaker. "We would like it if we could have these made as soon as possible. We cannot stay in town for long." She put an extra 100 gil for speedy service in his hand.

The Cobbler pocketed the money. "Yes, I will start immediately if I can get your measurements. This way the shoes are the correct size."

The trio of women took their time, making sure he got the measurements before he smiled. "And where may I take your parcel?"

Airlia supplied, "The inn will be just fine. Thank you very much."

The trio went to the inn to rent two rooms. One for the men, one for the women. Once they went to the inn, Alex remained there while Airlia and Garnet wanted to explore with the others until Alex had her new attire.

"Aww guys, can't I come too?" Alex asked.

Steiner came in from his own shopping, having taken the advice. "No! You look like the princess and you are dressed most inappropriately. A trip to the tailor's was one thing but until you are properly dressed. No, you will stay right here until your new clothes arrive."

Alex smirked. What would he say when he saw her chosen attire. For some reason, she enjoyed making him mad. It was amusing for her.

* * *

Alex had to stay in the inn pretty much under the covers while the local tailor finished making her new outfit. Steiner had worried about having someone who looks so much like the princess wandering around in such a short dress. Finally a knock came at the door.

"Miss, the tailor has arrived. He has a parcel for you," the innkeeper called.

Alex called back. "Open the door and leave the parcel on the bed. I need to dress into it right away."

The door opened and a hand placed a small wrapped parcel on the bed. Alex waited until the door closed again and she jumped 'd already finished cutting her dress even shorter so that now her bodice was just a top. She pulled out the black harem pants and put them on. "Hmm, not right yet. Ah ha!" She remember the leftover material of her dress. She quickly fashioned one long piece into a sort of belt that accented the black pants and created a hair ribbon out of the other with which she tied her hair back into a ponytail, pulling the black hair off of her neck.

She came out of the room and saw the tailor and innkeeper. She smiled happily. "What do you think? Does it look alright?"

The Tailor looked her over from top to toe. "Well, I never would have thunk it possible. A young lady looking so lovely in men's trousers. I like this look. I might have to try and make more pants for women. You've inspired me dear. Though I must recommend you let your hair down. Women shouldn't show their ears."

Alex shrugged. "I'll be walking for a good long time Tailor, in the hot sun. I need my hair off my neck to keep it from getting overly sweaty and like this, it'll be harder for a monster to use it against me, no?"

"A smart girl you are," the Tailor agreed. "The man who marries you will be lucky indeed for your intelligence. Well, I'm glad they fit. As we've already settled our accounts, I really just wanted to see the results of my labors."

"You're a master tailor," Alex praised him. She felt somewhat sad for having cut up her expensive evening gown, but her brain reminded her that she didn't _really_ cut up her dress. This was only a dream.

The Tailor nodded. "Just come see me again if you need anything else. Yes, I do much like this new project." The Tailor left.

Alex looked at the Innkeeper. "Finally I'm not half naked. If my friends come back, please let them know I've gone out to explore around the town. I'm going stir crazy." She waved and disappeared before the Innkeeper could warn her of the foolishness of this idea. She finally had a real chance to enjoy her dream. Who knows how long she would have before she woke up in the real world. Damn it, she was going to enjoy herself.

* * *

Kuja was wandering about the forests outside of Dali. He was supposed to be returning to Treno for a well deserved rest. As of late, he'd found himself needing to rest a lot more often. He wondered if he hadn't picked up one of the illnesses of Gaia.

Footsteps sent the man into the trees. He readied his battle skills in case it was a monster seeking an easy meal. However, the voice that joined the footsteps led him to lower his guard by only a margin. The odd thing is he could pick out a melody in the voice.

"I will ride, I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky," the voice became discernable as a young woman with black hair ran into the clearing. She was wearing pants...of all things. Black pants. And she was...dancing and singing? In the middle of a monster infested forest. He watched intrigued. She was...pretty was a good word but that wasn't the most interesting part. This simple human was just lost in her own little world. "I wonder…" he noticed the tune seemed to have changed. "I wonder...why sweet little birds have a someone…" She stopped in front of a branch, almost pretending to be looking at something as she sang. "If my heart keeps singing will my song go winging to someone...who'll find me and bring back a love song to me…" She turned and seemed to look directly at him.

He froze. _Did she see him?_ At first he thought she might have until her eyes turned and she sat on a nearby log. He didn't want to move. If he moved she might hear him.

She seemed to be about to start another song until a large, black and red spider lept out of the trees and ambushed the girl. She screamed and tried to run but another spider had joined the other. Kuja watched as the girl was trapped between the two monsters bent on turning her into their next meal. She obviously didn't have any weapon on her. He didn't know what came over him next.

* * *

Alex screamed and squeezed her eyes shut as her dream fast became a terrible nightmare. Now would be a great time to wake up, she thought and tried willing her dream to end but instead she heard the two spiders screeching in unison. She opened her eyes and saw a man in a strange white outfit with silver hair standing before her. The two spiders were burning into cinders thanks to what must have been a fire spell.

"Thank...thank you…" she stammered. Relief filled her chest. Of course, this was the part of the dream where he saved her and they could meet.

The man turned on her. "What do you think you were doing wandering out here without some sort of weapon?" He asked, scolding in his voice.

Alex looked properly chastised. "I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to explore some but..."

"Where are you from?" The man asked.

"Dali," Alex replied. "I'm staying at the inn there."

The man sighed. He couldn't just let her walk back alone, knowing she was unarmed. It didn't sit right with him. "I will walk you back into town. And your first stop will be the foundry for a weapon when you get back. Understand."

Alex grinned sheepishly. "Um...thank you...I appreciate it."

He didn't talk much as he led her back to the town that he had just left sometime ago. "Now, that's the foundry right there. Goodbye."

She called out. "Wait!" But he was gone without even giving his name, though she already knew it. She sighed and turned around to see Garnet and Airlia. Where was Steiner, she wondered. And Zidane and Vivi. "Hey guys!"

Everyone gathered, though Airlia had found it odd that Steiner wasn't around. "Could Steiner be at the inn Zidane?"

He shrugged, "Dunno, and don't care. Rusty just slows us down all of the time. Whining about the princess needing to go back to the palace."

Garnet's admonishing look made him pale. "While some of it is true, he does have his heart in what's best for me Zidane. Let's go look."

They went to the inn and up to the men's room only to find a bag of goods, but no Steiner. Airlia frowned. _This is not good. Where the hell did he go?_

They went outside and started looking around more intensely as a dark shadow crept up to the group. Airlia turned around and flashed her sword and slashed at the creature trying to grab Garnet.

"Hands off you creep." Airlia stated as she lunged again. This creature was strange as he bore resemblance to Vivi, but yet he was taller with wide wings. His blue robe was a darker shade and his wings were at least the width of his arms. He wore the same sort of hat that Vivi did but its point stood high.

"I am here for the Princess. Your mother is greatly worried for you Princess," the Black Mage declared. "And I will not fail where my weaker predecessor did. Apparently, he couldn't even recognize the princess among…" He looked from Garnet to Alex. One had black hair, the other brown. And he couldn't remember which color he was told to look for. "Which one of you is the princess?"

Garnet looked at Alex. This was fortuitous. The creature didn't know which one he was to bring back to the palace.

"Princess?" Alex asked. "Neither of us is this princess you seek." She lied, taking advantage of the obvious confusion.

"Impossible," the creature declared. "One of you must be the princess."

"No, no princess here. I am Alexandra, a visiting seer from the far north," she gestured to Garnet. "This is my sister Dagger. We both heard from rumors that we look like this princess you speak of. What was her name again?"

"Garnet, Princess Garnet Til Alexandros the XVII," The creature explained. "How is it that the princess could have two identical strangers, two doppelgangers. I don't buy it but...which one is it…"

"Neither," Alex pressed. "Isn't that right Zidane?"

"Yes, that's right," Zidane said. "I was hired by these two lovely ladies and their cousin to guide them to Alexandria, that they may see the Princess and either confirm or disprove the rumors."

He seemed to accept the answer until a soldier approached them. "Princess! Why did you leave me behind?"

The creature, even though his face couldn't be seen, one could almost sense a raising of the eyebrow. "Princess?"

Airlia shook her head. "Don't mind him. Rusty hit his head and when he awoke, he thought my cousins were both princesses of Alexandria, and nothing has changed his mind since. Even though we have reminded him relentlessly that this is Dagger and that is Alexandra."

The creature again nodded. "My apologies ladies. it seems that I, indeed have the wrong one. Might I suggest that you try to impress on him that neither of you are the princess? There is another one of us. One who is a hothead and if he even thinks you are the princess, he will grab you?"

Airlia nodded. "I will impress on him, that I promise. But what are you called anyways? I hate not knowing your name kind sir."

He gave what would have been assumed to be a ghost of a smile. "My kind don't have names. But if you must, Black Waltz. I would be number 2 because there are three of us."

She smiled, "It was lovely to meet you. I'm Yepa. May we meet again my friend. We need to rest for a little longer before we continue our journey. But let me tend to the wound I gave you in my fear for my cousin."

He tried to shake it off until gentle hands tenderly dressed the wound, using her potion to accelerate the healing before wrapping it gently. "Wow, thank you Yepa… You have gentle hands."

She smiled, "Again, my apologies. But with the bandits and people thinking how my cousins look like the princess, I've had to be on my toes." He nodded before leaving as Airlia sagged to the ground in relief.

Steiner frowned as he joined them. "What the hell was that Airlia?"

She shot him a dirty look. "You almost got us into a nasty battle with a very strong magic user. You really need to use our fake names Steiner, or I will start calling you Rusty like the others."

Steiner stomped his feet and shook his hands. "But..l…but...and what are you wearing!" He shouted at Alex, changing the subject effectively. "Ladies do NOT wear pants."

Garnet tapped on his shoulder. "Unm, Steiner…" She drew attention to both she and Airlia. "When you can walk around perfectly fine for an entire mile in a dress, then you can scold Alex."

Alex sneered. "Besides, you'll find that I don't care what is considered proper. I won't go around showing my tits or anything, but I wear pants. I like dresses sometimes, but only occasionally."

"Guys, where is Vivi?" Zidane asked finally.

Vivi came out. "Here I am. He looked like me...I was scared…why did he look like me?"

Airlia was at a genuine loss. _Why indeed…_ She shrugged. "For right now, it doesn't really matter does it? It can be a sign that you're not alone. If he existed, and he said two others like him did too, then maybe there are more like you."

Vivi looked at her and nodded. "I hope so. I hope they're all nice too!"

Airlia turned to look at Alex and Garnet, mouthing. "I hope so too." Then aloud, "So Alex, where should we go from here? Have you had any visions?"

Alex shook her head. "No on the visions but I do hear something above us." She pointed up as a cargo ship came flying in low, landing in the field. "I wonder if we could use that ship to get to Lindblum."

"That symbol is Alexandria's symbol," Steiner said. "It's going back to the castle. Come Princess. Let's get you home to your mother at once. She is likely worried sick about you. Come, come."

"Steiner, I'm NOT going back to the castle! Get it through your thick skull! I'm going to see my Uncle Cid. You can go back to the castle if you want, but I'm not!" Garnet declared.

Zidane clapped. "Way to go Dagger. Let's see if we can't steal this puppy and get it to Lindblum then, eh?"

Airlia nodded in agreement. They hurried towards the ship and found a few barrels to tuck themselves into that were to be placed onto the ship. Once they were loaded, they waited until things were silent before climbing out. Airlia helping Garnet and Alex while Zidane had to struggle to help Steiner with his heavy armor out of the barrel. Vivi was able to be helped out easily as he was light as a feather.

Looking around things seemed to be odd to the group as Vivi saw a sleeping mage. "He looks… like me. What is this?"

Airlia came over and gently prodded one. Frowning, she saw he was still sleeping. "Vivi, get away from him. I think he's unwell. I don't want you getting sick."

Garnet recognized her words and knew it meant that the mage might be dead. Her eyes watered as she nodded. "Right, let's go this way Vivi."

Zidane looked with concern at his new friend, the one he was beginning to think of as a little brother. "Hey Vivi, let's go to the top and look around. You'll love the view from above." He came and took the little mage's hand.

Alex watched as the two went off. Zidane and Vivi's connection had been one of her favorite parts of the game. She looked at Black Waltz 1 oddly. "I wonder if this is the first Black Waltz. The one that Number 2 told us about. He said that Black Waltz 1 failed because…couldn't identify the princess. Did this happen because of me…if I wasn't here then...but then…"

Airlia frowned. Things didn't add up, but she put it aside. "Alex, don't worry about it. There are a lot of things out in the world that don't make sense. I remember one thing my mother said to me long ago. For everyone in the world, there is always a doppelganger. Perhaps you were meant to look like the princess for this reason."

Alex placed her hands on the Black Waltz 1 and shuddered. "He's not dead...I don't sense any life force in him at all. He's...deactivated I think...like a machine…" She stood up. "What does it mean?" She knew what it meant, but couldn't indicate it. "Come on...let's go help Zidane and Vivi." She noticed Steiner just standing off to the side. "Hey,Sir Rust-a-Lot, you gonna just stand there?"

Steiner clambered over. "I can't believe we're going to steal this ship. Stealing is a crime Princess!" He told Garnet. "We can't do it."

"Stop calling me Princess, Steiner. You are to call me Dagger until such time as we do return to the castle. If we ever do," She ordered. "Stealing this ship appears to be the best way to get us to Lindblum. So hush."

Airlia nodded in agreement. "If what we heard about Waltz 3 is true… You had best continue to call her Dagger and me Yepa. Waltz 2 seemed to be fearful of him. And considering how powerful I sensed he could be… If you ever call us by those names from before, I will forever call you Rusty."

* * *

Elsewhere…

A man frowned as he watched the orb, showing him what had happened on Gaia. He wasn't happy with what he was seeing. He had felt her come through the veil, and yet she shouldn't have been there… "Damn it. She will ruin everything!"

A man with silver hair returned. "You called?"

Turning around he nodded. "Yes Kuja. Much of our plans have gone according to plan, but now the presence of this new one could ruin everything. I need you to kill her when you see her next."

"What? Why?" Kuja asked legitimately confused. "You want me to kill a mere peasant girl?" He scratched his head in confusion. "Why?"

Garland frowned. "Do not question me Kuja. I had a vision where if she was involved, she would end up destroying Terra!"

Kuja laughed. "Garland, you might want to have your third-eye checked. I think it might need glasses. She's a simple girl. Very simple. She didn't even have the presence of mind to have a weapon on her."

Garland shook his head. "She did that to fool you Kuja, nothing more. If she was truly so simple then why does she dress so differently from everyone else? As I said, she will destroy Terra. If you don't believe me, then wait until your next encounter. If she shows you more of her strength, then you must kill her. If she doesn't, then maybe, just maybe, it was coincidence and nothing further."

Kuja chuckled. "Whatever. But I assure you, she is of no danger to Terra." He left the ship for his dragon.

Garland sighed heavily as he turned his eyes back to the orb. "I wonder if I will have to ready my second plan…"

* * *

What does Garland mean by second plan? And what about Black Waltz 2? Stay Tuned and find out!


	6. Disc 1 Part 4: Airship Chase

Author's note: This is a compilation between Ceara Ivory and Asirainis. We do not own Final Fantasy IX! This is not a Disney crossover! Alex merely loves Disney to pieces.

Distant Memories

Disc 1 Part 4:

Airship Chase

Airlia left Steiner to his own thoughts as the trio of women went to the deck of the ship to look over the kingdom in awe. While the mist did obscure some, they were still able to see the land below. Garnet gazed in awe as she brushed a lock behind her ear. Yet all was not easy as Airlia frowned, putting a hand on the hilt of her sword. Something didn't _feel_ right.

The handmaiden turned to Alex, "You never got a weapon, did you? Because of how quickly we had to move along." Alex shook her head as Airlia frowned. She saw a discarded mage staff and grabbed it.

Alex accepted the stick. "I'll be honest, I don't really know how to fight in combat." She looked at the weapon. "I don't know any magic either."

Airlia smiled. "It's okay Alex. I'm going to show you how to at least use it like a bo staff. It's not much, but at least it will keep you safe from harm for the most part. It keeps your enemies at a distance."

Alex gripped it like a weapon. "Um, okay. I'll do my best. And I think 2 was right. I feel something coming."

"Something?" Zidane asked. "What do you feel? Where is it coming from?"

Alex closed her eyes, pretending to feel the energy speaking to her, and pointed to the bow of the ship. Beyond it, in the distance, a large figure could be seen flying towards them at a fast clip. "Garnet, hide your pendant. It might give us away. We fooled one of them, maybe we can fool this one too."

Garnet quickly put the pendant in a pocket. "I hope we can. I think we should avoid all fighting that we can. Fighting draws attention."

Airlia nodded as she sheathed her sword and threw her cloak on to cover the presence of her weapon. She frowned. "I hope Steiner doesn't ruin this or he will be Rusty by name going forward. A reminder of sorts on what his hot temper does in our travels."

Zidane nodded as he growled at the coming presence. He didn't have to be a seer to know this one was really bad. "Vivi, stay behind me. He might not be like the last one we met."

Vivi nodded and Alex took a deep breath, preparing to welcome the creature aboard. Congenially, she stepped forward as he landed. "Good afternoon, friend. Tell me, do you know the way to Lindblum from here?" She asked politely, leaning on the staff she'd been given as if she might have a bad leg or ankle.

He growled. "I'm looking for the princess who had gone missing. Seems her handmaiden kidnapped her and she may be in terrible danger. So before I can direct anything, I must search the ship."

Alex nodded. "Well I assure you, there is no princess here. I do hope you find her, it would be absolutely terrible should something happen to the princess."

He shook his head, "No, I must search the craft. I promise to make it quick if you truly don't have her among you."

He peered at the woman deeply before moving to the next woman. However, when he came to Garnet, Airlia heard the unfortunate sound of Steiner's steps as he rushed up to the deck.

Steiner tramped up the deck, about to say the word, until he remembered Airlia's threat. He had no doubt she would make good on it. "Lady Dagger, I sense danger!"

Garnet breathed a huge sigh of relief for the moment. "No danger Guard. You are simply being paranoid as usual. This person is looking for a missing princess. Have you seen her? This fine creature seems to think she may have been kidnapped."

"Um…" Steiner paused. _What was the right answer to this question? _He was about to answer the question when the ship rocked from a moment of air turbulence.

Everyone reached for a rail when Garnet's pendant fell from her pocket. She scrambled to quickly get it before the winged visitor could see it, until he growled darkly. "You tried to lie to me. Wretches! Now I will make you all suffer for kidnapping the princess."

He turned first to Vivi and with a flick of his wrist, sent the poor lad against the cabin behind them. Zidane growled as he launched himself at the winged warrior, grabbing a small bag at his waist, and landed a small slash there to make him think twice before attacking his friends.

Airlia tried to run to Vivi until the creature growled at her. "You are the handmaiden then… My orders are to bring you in so that you might face justice. But they never said if it was alive or not…" He cackled as he moved around to face her directly. Sending a wave of ice at her, it hit her directly, sending her reeling backwards.

Alex ran forward, the pacifist in her determined to try and reason with the creature. "Stop please, this is all a big misunderstanding. Airlia did not kidnap the princess! Garnet and Airlia ran away and we've been helping them. Garnet must get to Lindblum, please listen!" Alex pled with the creature.

He shook his head. "Not the way I heard it girl. And since rumors of the handmaiden being trained by Lady Beatrix, she's known to be strong. Easy enough for her to force it, and make the princess play along."

He sent another wave of ice to stop the group from attacking him as he sent another magical pulse, pushing Airlia over the rail. "Aiiii!"

Trying to grip for the side proved fruitless as she plummeted towards the ground at a neck breaking pace. However, as she braced herself for death, something swooped over and caught her. Blinking, she looked up into the face of the one she had helped. "You… you saved me… why?"

She couldn't see his expression, but his voice carried to her as he raced towards the ship. "I knew you lied to me. I wanted to see why. I can tell I was lied to by Queen Brahne. Because someone with your kindness and intelligence wouldn't force someone to leave as a kidnapping victim. You helped me though you suspected that I was a villain. Now it's my turn to help you. Let's go."

Reaching the ship, he placed her back down on the deck as he turned to his kin. "She wouldn't kidnap the princess. We were lied to brother."

"Impossible! Queen Brahne would not lie. And even if she did, our orders are to bring back the princess," 3 declared.

"But Brahne did lie," Alex insisted. "I know Airlia would never kidnap the princess. We have to get to Lindblum because something is wrong with the Queen. We need Regent Cid's help to figure out what is wrong and how to help her. Please believe me. We lied because we wanted to avoid a fight."

Zidane stepped forward. "She's telling the truth. Queen Brahne attacked the ship we were on with a Bomb, with no concern for the people in the crossfire. What kind of good queen would do that?"

"While I don't think Airlia kidnapped her, I too think the Princess should return to the castle," Steiner voiced his opinion. "Her strange feelings about Brahne are merely nerves, paranoia. She should talk to the queen about this."

Garnet frowned. "No Steiner. I want to know why she cut off relations with Burmecia, with Lindblum. It simply doesn't make sense! I know I'm sixteen and I need to be married off. But the party… it felt like I was being shown off as an object rather than as myself! It's not right, not natural!"

Airlia nodded, "I agree Steiner. The queen who saved me wouldn't have done that with Garnet on her birthday. She also wouldn't have cut off ties with them. Then all of those footprints we saw outside that gate. How do you explain that?! More of it being 'just nerves?'"

Steiner frowned. "That was...some scourge...pretending to be the Alexandrian Army. Maybe to start war between our nations. Brahne would have never done that."

Alex reached up and pulled off his helmet and slapped him upside the head. "Wake up already! You blind, idiot!"

Airlia had to nod in agreement. "Steiner, it's okay with you not wanting to think ill of your queen, but I promise this. When Brahne reveals what she's really after, what then? What if she's no longer the queen you once served? What does the cost have to be? Garnet's life? Beatrix's life? Mine?"

Steiner looked down and away. "You...you haven't even given the queen a chance to explain herself. You just ran away. You didn't try talking to her or anything. Doesn't she deserve that chance? I can't think ill of the queen nor can I condone any of this without just cause."

Alex couldn't really argue with that logic, though she was surprised he was making a logical argument. "Well, we really should see Cid first. I think Garnet would feel safer talking to her mother if she had his support. Right Airlia?"

Airlia nodded. "I agree, Cid is wise beyond his years and he would know if our reason to be distrustful is just. Still." She turned back to the mage who had attacked her. "Are you still going to fight us now that you see why we ran?"

The mage paused. Almost like he was frowning in thought. "No, I can't blame you. I would be happy to guide you to Lindblum on one condition. That if Cid doesn't give you cause to stay from Alexandria, that you two return to the castle and deal with whatever problems you have with the queen. If he does give you cause to stay away, then we will not force you back."

Airlia smiled as she walked over to the mage and tended to his wound similarly to the way she helped Black Waltz 2. "Do you two have names by chance?"

"We were not given names. Simply Black Waltz 1, 2, and 3. 1 is down below currently deactivated because he failed his mission to locate the princess."

Alex scowled. "That's terrible. We happened to be one step ahead of him so that's worthy of being deactivated? Can he be reactivated?"

"You want to reactivate him?" 3 asked warily. "Why?"

"Because it's not fair why he was turned off," Alex said. "It's not his fault that they obviously delayed in deploying him. Don't you agree?"

3 looked at 2. "You are strange. And...why do you look like the princess?"

Alex shrugged. "Coincidence?"

Airlia frowned, it was true there was a striking resemblance except for a shade of hair color. But it was something that had to be put aside. "Does it matter? We should really go if we're to keep up our end of the bargain Black Waltz 3." Something felt funny, and she just couldn't put her finger on it for the life of her. _And somehow,_ she feared, _somehow it could end up costing our lives._

2 thought about it, "Yes, there is no harm in restoring him since it's obvious why he couldn't pick out the princess now at any rate. She had a double."

Steiner groaned. He realized that at any rate he was now without any allies in getting the Princess back to her home.

Zidane took the helm of the airship, now that they had no other obstacles. Save for one. "We need to figure out how we're going to get through. We have no gate pass. They'll probably try and shut us out."

Alex thought about it. "Black Waltz 3, how would you like the scare some humans away from their posts?"

Black Waltz 3 considered it. "Sounds like fun."

Black Waltz 2 seemed to smirk, "I will join you after reawakening our brother." He went down the stairs into the hull of the ship.

Moments later, the two came back up as the three mages prepared to take flight. Airlia rushed over to Black Waltz 2. "Please, be careful, and don't kill anyone!"

He turned and nodded his head before taking flight to scare the humans so his friends could get through the gate safely.

Alex watched them fly off. She always knew AI could be taught. "Give a machine true artificial intelligence, they always grow a capacity to feel as well as think."

Vivi watched them fly off. "They became our friends instead of our enemies. How did you do that?"

Alex looked back at him. "Did I do something strange?"

"Here, if we're threatened we just fight, you talked," Steiner said.

"I don't know," Zidane said. "I think she did good reasoning with them. That could have been a really nasty fight and who knows what could have gotten hurt or busted. We really didn't want to fight on this thing."

Garnet nodded in agreement while Airlia just observed. They had both changed three enemies into allies. This could get very interesting if the queen really does have ill intentions for Garnet. The flight had gone smoothly until they saw the gate where people were running in fear from the Waltzes doing their work to create fear amongst them. Finally, they could head towards Lindblum at long last...


	7. Disc 1 Part 5: Lindblum Part 1

Author's note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and Asirainis. We do not own Final Fantasy IX. This is not a Disney Crossover!

Distant Memories

Disc 1 Part 5:

Lindblum Part 1

As the ship approached the gate, because they hadn't identified themselves, it started to close as Airlia gathered everyone near the forward bow in worry. However, before it could close, a flash of lightning struck near the gate, making people jump in fright as 1 flew by. 3 created a pole of ice to try and keep the gate open while the ship slowly went through. 2 created a flash of fire to further scatter people as the ship only just made it through, but not without smashing the tail end, sending the ship hurtling forward.

Airlia screamed as she pushed Garnet towards Steiner. "You're heavier with your weight Steiner. You need to be an anchor to keep Garnet from getting wrenched off the ship when it crashes!"

She then pushed Vivi to Zidane. "You're agile enough, keep Vivi safe Zidane!" Airlia looked at Alex whose eyes were filled with fright as they held hands and grabbed the rails.

Bracing themselves for the worst the group was surprised when the ship fell into a pile of something like snow. However, the force was enough to toss the pair of women over the rail as 2 caught Airlia and 3 caught Alex, bringing them to the ground a safe distance away while the ship stopped moving. Airlia smiled up at 2, "Thank you for saving my life… again."

He nodded, "There's a saying I heard before but it made no sense to me until now… Isn't that what friends are for?"

She nodded with a wide smile on her face. "Yes, that's what friends do to help each other. Thank you 2."

Alex took a deep breath. This was a great dream she was having. So much excitement. She'd known somehow that someone would catch her. You couldn't get seriously hurt in a dream, not deadly injured anyways. "Thank you...3. Later, we'll need to talk about a name for you and your brothers. You three deserve names, not mere titles."

3 watched the ship enter the airship dock. "Let's take them up, I'm sure that's where Regent Cid is." He picked up Alex and 2 picked up Airlia and the four flew up to the airship dock. "We can talk of names later."

When they regrouped, Airlia saw the city ahead. "We should hurry you guys. I don't want those guys coming after us. If we can avoid fighting right now, it's probably a good idea. Especially if they told the brothers that I kidnapped the princess." She put her head in her hands, "I need Cid to grant me shelter in Lindblum so that no one goes after me."

Alex agreed. "So, on the way…" She looked at the mages. "We really do need names for you three. Umm, 1, what is your specialty?"

"I use Thunder magic primarily," 1 replied. "Thunder is my specialty."

Alex considered it. "Where I come from, one of our legends is of a god of thunder named Raiden. Do you like that name?"

1, now Raiden, nodded. "Yes, I like that name a lot. Raiden. God of Thunder am I." He flexed his short arms.

Airlia turned to her friend, still holding her carefully in his arms. "What is your preferred element 2?"

He answered simply. "Fire is my preference."

She grinned. "Well I think the perfect name for you is Aden. It means fire."

"Aden." He tested on his tongue before nodding. "I like it. It's fitting."

Alex looked over 3. "And you use Ice." For a moment she looked very excited before her face fell. "Okay, that won't work."

"What won't work?" 3 asked.

"Well, I had a name pop up instantly, but it's a girl's name so it's definitely won't work, but...how about Olaf?" She asked.

"Olaf?" he asked. "Olaf?"

"It means "ancestor's descendent." I know it's nothing really to do with ice, seemingly, but if you knew the context, you'd understand a little better," she explained.

3 raised his hand to stop her rambling. "Olaf is fine. Come, the castle is close."

Airlia smiled as 2 finally set her down so they could all walk towards the base of the castle. The path was long and winding as it sloped upwards to eventually come to the main gateway to the town. The brunette drew her cloak tightly about her, to obscure her face. Her unease was rising as Aden whispered, "It'll be okay. Anyone tries to lay a hand on you has to answer to me."

She nodded, "I still feel uneasy until we see Regent Cid."

Raiden gathered close to the uneasy brunette while he assessed the situation. Still he said nothing as they went into the gate to the kingdom of Lindblum…

* * *

Elsewhere...

Garland frowned as he slammed a fist on the table near him. His plan, his perfect plan was being picked apart by a mere slip of a woman. A woman with black hair. Cursing, he screamed, "_**Kuja!"**_

The aforementioned man came forward. He gave a mocking bow. "Yes Garland?"

Garland frowned deeper. "You wondered why the girl needed to be destroyed? She turned three of your creations against us. It's only a matter of time before she destroys Terra."

Kuja rolled his eyes. "Aren't we exaggerating just a little Garland." He challenged the man.

Garland glared at the silver haired man. "Really? Am I? Then explain how she turned your creations sent to retrieve the princess and her handmaiden around to the point where the guards helped them. Where they even shielded the ship and caught the girl from falling."

Kuja thought about it. "She seems like a nice girl. I programmed them artificial intelligence. They must have been turned by personality." He remembered feeling compelled to help her when she was attacked by the Carve Spiders. "Who wouldn't want to help her…"

Garland shook his head. "This is exactly what will lead to the destruction of Terra! She will make us sway from our target and then Terra will die and our people with it! This is why she must be removed from the situation!"

Kuja considered. "She has done nothing wrong. She has likely not intentionally hurt our plans. It's not like it is with the Elephant Lady. I don't want to harm an innocent girl who has done nothing wrong except by being friendly."

Garland didn't like where this was going. He might have to prepare his second option much faster than he intended. "You're wrong there. If she sways us from doing anything to help Terra, that will lead to it's destruction. Because it will make us forget our world and our duty to them first. The moment you take your eyes off the end, that will be the end of Terra as we know it."

Kuja sighed. "What are your orders then? Be specific."

"I want her to be unable to interfere with our plans going forward. Do what you must, but she must not - and I repeat must not - stop us from our missions. Frighten her, make her realize this is very real. Not a game as most may perceive it as." He stated, clear as day.

Kuja bowed servilely. "If I must, it will be done." He left the ship. He didn't know why it bothered him.

Once Kuja left, Garland sighed heavily. He would have to prepare his backup plan starting now, while the other man is away. He snapped his fingers, bringing another form into the room, kept in the shade with shackles. A wave of his hand and the form began to groan softly. Garland snorted in distaste. "You piece of waste! You were never good enough to complete my mission and yet you're going to be needed soon. You will always be… second best and nothing more. That's why no one will ever love a piece of garbage like you…"

* * *

The group hurried onwards to the castle as Garnet smiled brightly. "I need to see Regent Cid immediately. It's imperative!"

The guard nodded and allowed them onto the lift, looking warily at the three taller mages. Garnet shook her head, "They're with us Fikret. I promise they're good. Aden, Raiden and Olaf wouldn't harm anything or anyone who does nothing wrong."

The man nodded, "Very well. I'm so glad the rumors of your kidnapping were greatly exaggerated."

Airlia had to hold back her urge to gulp in fear. If they knew she was with them, then they might not think the rumors were so far out of control. They arrived at the throne room in moments with help of the elevator. Once they were up there, Garnet frowned. She had expected to see her uncle, but yet he was nowhere to be found. "Oh Garnet, I hope you're safe…" A voice uttered from behind the chair.

Garnet frowned, "Uncle Cid? I'm here, but where are you?"

The chair turned around to reveal a small, orange bug with a distinguished moustache. "Garnet, thank heavens you're safe! I heard Airlia kidnapped you!"

The princess's expression didn't change. "She did not. She helped me to flee the castle when things started to go strange with mother."

Cid nodded, "Is Airlia among you then?"

Airlia stepped forward and threw her hood back. "Thank you Airlia for helping to get Garnet out. You see, I had sent Baku and the crew of the Tantalus to kidnap you and bring you here to safety. But she helped to do my work for me inadvertently. See I have been looking into matters since Alexandria cut off communications with us here in Lindblum. Of course you're given asylum for as long as you need since you didn't really kidnap the princess, though Brahne is making it interesting by spreading the rumor of it being true."

Alex looked around the throne room, her expression speaking of nothing less than wonder. She was actually getting the chance to see every little detail of the room. Not just pixels in a game nor the normally rushedness of her dreams. She realized this must be the effects of the coma she knew she must be in from the car crash, her dream was slowed down to real time.

Vivi looked at Alex. "Alex are you alright? You look funny."

Alex shook herself. "I'm alright Vivi. It's just so pretty in here."

Cid finally noticed the strange girl who was almost a mirror of his niece, standing with Baku's best thief and a little mage boy. "Oh my gods. Who are you? You look just like...how?"

Alex was sick of this question by now. "I really don't know. I assume it's just coincidence. My name is Alexandra Mitchell. Your niece and her friends saved my life when I was injured in the Evil Forest. They kindly allowed me to travel with them. I assume now that we're here that...I'll be on my own…" she trailed off. She didn't like that. She hoped her dream would go on as she always thought it would. She stammered. "And um, these three also helped your niece to cross. Aden, Raiden, and Olaf." She introduced the mages. "And Vivi and Zidane helped too. And Steiner of course. Though he didn't want to."

Cid looked at the three mages who bowed and then to Vivi and Zidane. "Thank you, all of you. I think this calls for a grand lunch." He called for his servants to cook up a big lunch for them to dine on.

The group watched as a wide arrangement of meats, fruits and vegetables were brought forth and laid out on the table. They then saw others bring in water and wine of various kinds and before they knew it, the banquet was set up right in the throne room. Garnet raised an eyebrow to Cid. "So Uncle Cid, after we eat, mind telling me about the reason you're an oglop?"

* * *

The strange foods that the royals ate sent both Alex and Zidane from the table. Alex, to be honest, felt strange eating there knowing that she didn't really belong there. This was meant to be a meeting between uncle and niece. Airlia frowned after pushing her food around her plate for a bit. It didn't feel right for her to eat so finely even though Cid had granted her amnesty. She pardoned herself to allow Garnet and her uncle talk in quiet. Going down, she went out into the town and stretched.

She looked around as she saw people preparing for something. She wandered to one vendor and listened. "This is my favorite time of year! It's always exciting when it's the Festival of the Hunt time! My sales go through the roof as people buy gear to protect themselves!"

Airlia tilted her head to the side. _Festival of the Hunt? Protect themselves? This might be interesting._

She went inside the store and found the clerk busying himself with organizing his shop. "Excuse me sir… What is the Festival of the Hunt?"

He grinned jovially. "We have a festival every year where warriors from all over come to test their strength by battling monsters in our city. The winner will get one prize bestowed on him or her by our Regent Cid."

Airlia's eyes widened. "Wow, that would be awesome.I can't wait!"

She walked away as the man stared after her. "She wants to enter? Wow."

"You'll do great Airlia. What prize are you going to ask for?" Alex asked. She momentarily considered entering herself. But knew with her lack of skill in the area, she'd be a sitting duck.

Airlia considered it, "I'm honestly not sure. The only thing I really consider at this point is a new weapon perhaps as an upgrade of my own. Though I know you have an aversion to fighting, and it's understandable, I have to be prepared for anything that may come in the princess's path."

"Well to be honest," Alex leaned in conspiratorially. "Since I didn't know how to fight yet, still don't, avoiding any fighting if possible seemed like the smart idea at the time. I'd have no problem fighting if I had no choice but I certainly don't want to get sucked into a battle with absolutely no idea what I'm doing. Does that make sense?"

Airlia nodded, "It absolutely makes sense. I know you might be unfamiliar with my own past. I was an indentured servant who was rescued by the queen and Lady Beatrix. I was made a handmaiden of the princess and so Lady Beatrix taught me how to fight. Now I want to repay them by keeping the princess safe from harm. Though obviously," She whispered in a similar fashion as Alex had, "I'm not as hard headed as Rusty."

"Thank God for that," Alex laughed. "Um...Airlia...can I talk to you? In confidence?"

Airlia nodded, "Let's not do it here. Let's find a quiet area where we can talk freely. Too many passers by right now."

The two girls walked to the inn, neither of them aware of a pair of eyes watching their every movement. In a private room, Alex sat down. "I have to be honest with you. I'm not really a seer."

Airlia frowned, "What do you mean though? How is it possible when you saw things happening?"

"Let me start with how I got here. I come from a world that's a lot more scientifically and technologically advanced even than Lindblum. It was my birthday and my parents and I went out to eat. We got into a fight because they were more concerned with their gadgets and their jobs than actually spending time with their daughter. On the way home, it was storming and Dad lost control of the car. It crashed and I was knocked unconscious. Now I'm here." Alex explain in a ramble. "But see...I never really woke up. In my world, this place is part of a game, called a video game or computer game. I'm dreaming…"

Airlia shook her head. "I honestly don't think you're dreaming anymore Alex. I don't want to burst things for you, but… Perhaps something happened in that crash…" She didn't know how to approach this. The handmaiden sighed. "For now, perhaps it's best if this remains between us until we can discern if this is but a dream for you or truly the new reality. I remember my mother always telling me that in life there are millions of possibilities. Anything can happen if you merely think it's a possibility. Still, one thing I remember from her was that in a dream, you can't get hurt. Pinching is a good way to test it."

"As far as I know it's a dream because I've had it before, with degrees of variation but ultimately, that's how I know essentially what's going to happen," Alex said. "Seriously, ten gil says that after the Festival of the Hunt, while rewards are being given, a Burmecian soldier comes in. That's all I'm going to say for now. But yeah, keep this from the others. And in my world, they proved that yes, you can feel pain in a dream because you expect to feel the pain."

Airlia nodded, "For now I'll drop it. But as I said, there are millions of possibilities. Maybe you came through to our world to prevent a terrible tragedy." She thought about it after the words rushed out of her mouth. _Yes, a terrible tragedy like those footprints we saw going to Burmecia… _

"But then...no, that makes no sense...when I first got here, I felt like my skin was on fire but there was no fire around me. I felt like people were pulling on me, but no one was there. When I woke back up, I felt a jolt going across my chest like I'd been shocked," Alex reasoned. "Everything supports that this is a dream."

Airlia tried to reason, "But would you have expected those feelings? Like genuinely expect it. Try to remember that sometimes gifts are double edged and while it may seem like a fantasy, it could be an actual reality."

"I wouldn't have suspected those feelings no. But I've never been in a coma before either. Dreams could work differently," Alex reasoned. "I can't get my hopes up that this is all real. The moment I do…"

Airlia nodded understandingly. "Well it stays between us. And anytime you ever need to talk, I'm here. Now may I ask you something?"

Alex nodded. "Of course you may. What is it?"

Airlia frowned, "Am I right to suspect the Queen of ill intention with my princess?"

"Yes, very much right. Garnet has the gift of summoning. Within her sleeps creatures called Eidolons. Brahne wants them for herself. I can't tell you everything because somethings you have to learn for yourselves." Alex explained. "I may not really be a seer but I do know that rule."

Airlia nodded, "I just wanted to make sure my suspicions were correct is all. The change was too fast to be really sure. I don't need to know reasons itself, just if I was right or not. Makes my choices much more clear cut long term. Still, for now I think we should leave your details as being a seer."

"I agree, I just felt the need to tell someone and I don't like lying to you," Alex told her. "I'm sorry I did." She bowed her head in guilt.

Airlia put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. With as crazy as the story has been thus far, I

know Rusty wouldn't have believed you, and he would have probably called you a witch. Zidane I think you might be able to trust the truth with sometime. Garnet, I'm not sure where she would be honestly on it. Vivi might have some doubts, but not as many as Steiner. The Waltz brothers I think would eventually believe you. They are magic after all and have sentient feelings."

Alex took a deep breath, strangely feeling a lot better having shared the truth with someone. "Well...um...I think I want to go explore a little. Lindblum was always one of my favorite areas in the game." She grinned.

Airlia smiled as her friend sped off to explore while she returned to the castle. She found the oglop Regent Cid on the throne having finished his meal. "Regent Cid, I'd like to enter the Festival of the Hunt. It would be a great way for me to see where my abilities are at so far. I need to be on my toes to protect my princess after all. Those three mages that came with us, they were originally supposed to bring the princess back to the castle. I fear that won't be the last of Queen Brahne's attempts to bring Garnet back."

He nodded in agreement. "That is an excellent suggestion I accept and will arrange all of the matters myself. I'm glad you turned out to be such a stalwart friend for Garnet. I know things have been hard for her, and at least having you there lessened it some."

* * *

Alex wandered the city completely enthralled in what she saw. She went and visited the church and admired the artwork. She stopped at the Card Guru's house and got a lesson playing Tetra Master. He'd been so taken by her love of the game that he gave her a whole beginners' deck made from copies of cards he had.

At the grocer, she found a Kupo Nut and purchased it for the ten gil she had in her pocket. She decided to save it for the next time she ran into a moogle. She ran into Zidane while he was purchasing equipment for the Festival of the Hunt competition.

She was about to enter the Aircab Station when she heard a voice. "What a coincidence running into you again."

She stopped and turned to see Kuja standing in lounging position against the wall. "Oh, it's you again! Um...I got a weapon now." She held up her mage staff. "I don't know how to use it though."

Kuja chuckled and shook his head, rolling his eyes. Garland was afraid was this? "Here's a tip. Hit things in the head, hard. It'll be effective, I promise."

Alex laughed. "You know, I never got your name. I'm Alexandra...but my friends call me Alex."

Kuja considered the name, if she hadn't mentioned her full name he might have thought it odd. He supposed two syllables were easier than four. "I am Kuja."

She extended her hand. "Pleased to meet you." She held her hand there but he didn't take it. He just looked at it confused.

Kuja looked at the girl's eyes. Peering into her mind, he tried to find whatever it was Garland could possibly be afraid of. Sure she was nice. She was able to talk his servants into helping them. But how could she possibly know how important it was that his plans succeed? Garland wanted him to scare the girl into not interfering anymore but there was no guarantee that she'd interfere again at all.

After a few minutes of silence, Alex broke the ice. "Hey, I'm new to the town...would you like to explore with me?"

Kuja was surprised by her question. Normally, the man would ask the girl. But...he grinned lightly. "Yes. I would." Perhaps if he got to know her a little better, he might understand Garland's orders a little better. "Perhaps you would like to be my viewing partner for the Festival?"

"Yes, oh yes," Alex declared excitedly. Things were happening like she'd expected them to. Her dream theory had to be right.


	8. Disc 1 Interlude: Festival Of The Hunt

Author's note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and Asirainis. We don't own Final Fantasy IX! This is not a Disney Crossover!

Distant Memories

Disc 1 Interlude:

Festival Of The Hunt

Kuja took Alex over to the Theater District via the Air-Cab. He listened to the girl gab about their journey from Dali to Lindblum.

"So, you were approached by two dark, sinister creatures that called themselves Black Waltz 2 and 3?" Kuja asked, This was the part he was most interested in.

Alex nodded. "Yes, it was a little scary. I didn't even have time to get that weapon you said I should get before number 2 came. He was looking for Princess Garnet and he thought I was her." She wasn't going to tell him that yes, Garnet was there at all. She would protect her friend no matter what. "I just told him I wasn't her. And I'm not. Though a lot of people have said I look like her. Do I?"

Kuja looked her up and down. "As a matter of fact, were it not that her hair is just a few shades lighter than yours, brown instead of black like yours is, I'd say you could be twins. I guess from far away, you would fool anyone. Even her own mother I'd bet."

Alex giggled at his joke. "Yes, well, Black Waltz 3 also thought I was Garnet and he attacked me, trying to take me even though I told him I wasn't. I had to prove I wasn't, and he helped me get here after realizing he was wrong."

Kuja listened to her tale while slowly sinking into her memory to probe for what really happened. She had outright convinced them not to capture the Princess. All by using just words, logic. He noticed the one called Airlia in her memory but he passed over her. What danger could a mere handmaiden pose to his plans? Garland might be right about this one though. He didn't know why he felt bad about it. He didn't know why he'd vehemently challenged Garland's orders to do away with her earlier. Was it just to piss of Garland?

They got out of the Air-Cab in time to hear cheering and galivanting. "Oh, the Festival of the Hunt is getting ready to start." Kuja said. "We should find a high place upon which to watch. I think I know a good place too. Come."

Alex allowed Kuja to take her to a rooftop overlooking the theater pavillion. She felt anticipation both at the festival's beginning and sitting with Kuja to watch, as if on a date. It was just like her other dreams. Airlia had to be wrong about this being reality.

* * *

Airlia groaned as she stretched in preparation for the hunt. It wasn't a sore or stiff groan, just one that naturally can come from stretches. She smiled when she saw Zidane joining them as well as another hunter that she recognized to be of Burmecia origins. "May the best man, or woman, win!"

At the whistle, the three split up to find the monsters to defeat, to test their strength. Airlia took on the Business District first, deftly dispatching of a Mu that ran out of a house. Her senses didn't fail her as she found a Fang chasing Vivi and dispatched that deftly. Turning to the church, she found a Fang and a Trick Sparrow to attend to. "Vivi, are you okay?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, just that one scared me. I was trying to stay out of the way…" He said as she nodded.

"It'll be okay Vivi. Just stay inside for now and you'll be fine." She responded before darting off to find the next monster. She had to reclaim her honor.

* * *

Zidane hurried back to the Theater District. He knew there were monsters that often tried to hide there during the hunt. He found a Mu and a Trick Sparrow just outside the Air-Cab Station. Growling, he fought them off immediately to make his movements easier. Hurring to the theater, he found a Fang to deal with and deftly killed it. Heading over to the old hideout, he had almost hoped to catch a glimpse at his old boss, Baku. Finding a Trick Sparrow, he dealt with it and took off back to the Air-Cab. He suspected that Freya would go to the Industrial District as she always did to maximize that leaping technique of hers.

* * *

Freya frowned as she got off the Air–Cab. "Not so many here this time. Damn. I wonder if Zidane hogged them all?!"

She made use of her special dragoon techniques to deal with a Fang that was harassing a cat, and the Mu that was heading down the stairs towards her. She headed toward the end of the street to see two Mu, but one ducked into the pub there. Dealing with the one at the end of the street, she hurried into the pub and found it hiding behind the bar. She went up to the counter and merely thrusted her spear downwards, ending it's existence.

She knew it was time to head to the Business District as Zidane knew the Theater District to go there first.

* * *

Airlia found the monsters were drying up as she headed to the Air-Cab. However, seeing Freya and Zidane there Airlia frowned. "No more monsters in my area. You guys?"

Zidane shook his head. "Nothing there."

Freya nodded. "Same for Industrial. Weird. They usually have one big monster somewhere. Who had the least?"

Zidane frowned. "I may not have had the least, but I had more that were weaker…"

They hurried back into the Air-Cab as Vivi climbed in behind them. "I want to find Alex and hide out with her. I remember her heading to the Air-Cab. Could she be in the Theater District?" He asked as the cab took off.

Airlia nodded. "Yes, that's possible. I recommend hiding in the first building you can though. We suspect a really nasty bugger there waiting for us."

Vivi seemed to frown, but nodded. "Right, I'll hide first chance I get."

The ride came to a stop as they hurried out to find this mysterious large monster and take the win for themselves.

* * *

Alex and Kuja watched as the biggest monster of them all waited, as if dozing, for the next champions to come face him. Being a big monster, he had claimed this spot for his nest. None of the others dared to challenge him for it either.

"I wonder where the challengers are," Kuja said. "It's odd that he chose this spot but that's likely why the other monsters are avoiding this district."

Alex watched with anticipation. "I wonder who will find him first. My friend Airlia will be entering. I met her shortly before I met you here. I'm sure she'll win. She's really strong and brave." Alex grinned.

Kuja looked at her. "While we wait. Tell me...about yourself...from whence do you hail?"

Alex spun a convincing yarn about a village up north and her family of seers and how she was in training to be a seer. What she was unaware of was Kuja again entering into her mind. He knew she was lying. She was not even from this world. Was she the one who crossed a couple of days prior? He examined the memory of the event that brought her to this world and had to reign in his reaction when he saw the symbol on the rock. That explained how she got here.

"But I had a vision that I needed to come to this continent, so I did," Alex finished her story. "Oh! Here come everyone! Vivi, good boy going to hide. This is going to be so exciting, whoa...what, whoa!" She screamed as she slid suddenly and fell from the roof down, right on top of the monster that broke her fall.

* * *

Airlia paled but didn't stop when she heard the familiar scream. "Alex! Hang on, I'm coming!"

Zidane nodded, "We're coming, let's go Airlia! Freya, you coming?"

The Dragoon nodded, "Yes. Let's make sure this friend of yours is okay."

They were unaware of a pair of golden eyes watching the three run off. He looked down at his hands. _What can I do to help?_

They ran off and around the corner to find the giant beast… and Alex. Airlia groaned as she saw the creature. It had the body of a boar, with blue fur along hit's back and tail with spikes along the back half of the his spine. He had several sharp teeth and three sets of tusks. "Damn, that's a Zaghnol! We gotta be super careful about this creature, he'll stomp you to death quicker and you can blink."

She saw her friend laying sprawled nearby as she lashed out with her sword first, hitting his upper shoulder on the front right leg. "Zidane, how quickly can you get to Alex if Freya and I keep it busy?"

He rotated his shoulders before nodding. "I'm quick. I got this!" He started to run towards her as the Zaghnol tried to lash out at him with his long tusks until Freya jumped in between the pair, lashing out with her spear.

"Go quicker then Zidane!" She said as Airlia tried to lash out at him with her sword, but he deftly dodged it.

"Damn you!" Airlia cursed as she wondered if her friend was alright. Freya jumped to try and spear the creature from above, but his spine was unfortunately protected by a hard encasement.

"Why can't we kill this bastard?!" Freya cursed. This creature was unnaturally strong.

However, the skies darkened as a burst of flame hit the creature along the ribs, exposing a weaker spot. Airlia knew just who that magic belonged to. "Vivi!" He hurried up to the group, running to Alex.

Airlia ran at the creature and stuck her sword into the ribs, and twisted. The creature expired, but not before breaking her blade entirely. She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god that is done. Freya, you okay?"

The Dragoon nodded, breathing heavily – even under her heavy pink armor it was apparent. "Yes, but only just. What the hell was wrong with that Zaghnol?"

Alex panted. "Wow guys, thanks. I don't know what happened. I was sitting and watching and suddenly I slid." She looked back up hoping to see Kuja. He wasn't there. "And then I fell onto the monster. I'm sorry I ruined your contest." She bowed lightly. "I'm sorry, so sorry."

Zidane put away his daggers. "Don't be. You couldn't help falling. Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said. "Was that all the monsters though? Who won?"

"I did!" All three combatants declared before looking at each other. Alex giggled as a guard came up.

"The Festival of the Hunt is over. All three contestants ended with 150 points. The game is a tie," the guard declared. He didn't say that with Alex falling into the pit unexpectedly that Cid had declared the contest over, sending the guards there to save Alex. Cid had said that the game would be declared a tie however.

Alex clapped. "Yea a tie! So you all win! You were all three great. So were you Vivi." Alex hugged the little mage.

Vivi accepted the hug. "I wasn't really in the contest though. I was just getting chased by a Fang and Airlia rescued me."

"You were still very brave coming in to help me," Alex clarified. She looked at Freya. "And you, your dragoon skills were off the hook! You were great! I'm Alex."

Freya looked at the girl curiously. "I'm Freya. I'm just glad I was able to help. Are you sure you are okay?" She was baffled by the girl's intent peering at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just heard about you and it's such an honor to actually meet you," Alex was practically fan-girling. "Freya, the Legendary Dragon Knight."

Freya stood a little taller at this praise. She was a little embarrassed but at the same time, it felt good. "Am I really that well known?"

"You are where I come from," Alex explained.

Freya smirked. "Interesting. Well, we should go to the castle and claim our prizes."

Zidane grinned. "Yes, let's go claim our prizes. Assuming we're still getting our prizes, since it was a tie."

The Guard nodded. "You will each be receiving a reward for your stunning prowess today. And I'm sure the Regent will want to reward the little mage for his own bravery." He nodded at Vivi. "And Miss, the Regent will want to make sure you were not injured by your fall or the monster."

They proceeded back to the castle once more where the oglop Regent Cid stood in pride of the three warriors. "Congratulations on your incredible work and bravery. It isn't every day that someone, let alone three warriors drop everything to help a person in danger." He then made his way to the little mage. "And you gentle mage. You helped to reveal a hole in the defense of the Zaghnol when you didn't have to. Thank you."

Returning to his seat, he continued. "So what prize would each of you like? Even you, little Vivi. I know you didn't enter the contest, but you were still brave. You deserve a prize of some sort, surely."

Vivi stared in confusion. "I couldn't let my friend be hurt. I had to do something."

"Yes," Garnet said. "But not many people would. Even if it was a friend in danger, many would have just run."

Vivi shrugged. "Do I really deserve a prize for helping my friend? Besides I don't know what to ask for."

Garnet sighed. He would not **ask** for a prize. But she could give him one anyway. "Well, I think you deserve a reward anyway. And I thought you might not ask, so I went and found this." She pulled a small blue hat from behind her back. "It's a Magus hat." She switched it for his old one.

Vivi seemed to blush hotly before accepting the hat. "Thank you Princess. But really, I was just happy to help my friend."

Garnet nodded before looking to the Dragoon next. She wanted to save her handmaiden till last. "What would you like your prize to be Lady Freya?"

Freya smiled, "I would like the Coral Ring accessory. It will help in future training missions."

A soldier presented Freya with the requested object. They had them ready because each person listed their preferred prize before the start of the contest.

She turned to Zidane. "And what would you like your prize to be Zidane?"

"Gil, of course," he said. "You never know when you're going to need it."

Garnet grinned and brought a silk purse filled with 5000 gold coins. "Don't spend it all in one place. And Airlia. I'm so proud of you. What would you choose for your reward?"

Airlia smiled in pride. "Originally I was going to upgrade my armor if I could… but my sword broke in that Zaghnol, so I need to now request a new blade." It had upset her that the blade broke, but at least her friend was alive. That was enough for her.

Garnet nodded. "Uncle Cid anticipated you would ask that. He recently visited Treno and purchased this, knowing one contestant might want it." She handed Airlia a sheathed blade. Even she knew better than to hand off a sword that was not in its sheath.

Cid grinned. He loved the rewards ceremony. "Now, Lady Alexandra. Are you really alright? You weren't hurt?"

Alex shook her head. "No sir. I'm not at all hurt."

"Good. Now Garnet tells me that you are a Seer...in training," Cid said.

Alex blushed at hearing her own lie come off another's lips. "Yes sir. In training."

Cid nodded. "Well, I have a request that I'd like to make. You and Garnet look so much alike, and your skill in foreseeing danger could be a benefit for her and Lady Airlia. I'd like to ask you to stay with them."

Alex nodded eagerly. "Oh yes. I would be glad to help in any way I can.".

With their new items situated, the doors burst open to reveal a guard who was barely on the edge of consciousness. Airlia quickly ran to the man's side as did Freya. "Lady Freya… They came so fast… so hard… Burmecia has fallen…"

Airlia looked worriedly at Freya who frowned deeply. "Who attacked Burmecia?!"

The guard could barely see straight as the two helped him to a seat so that he might relax a little while garnet tried to focus on her healing magic. "It was… it was… Alexandrian Soldiers."

Garnet cringed as she sent the wave of healing magic at the soldier. However Steiner frowned. "That's impossible! The queen would never do that!"

Airlia sent him a warning look. "Steiner, don't even try to antagonize the soldier." She looked at Alex… it was as she had said it would be. She had to wonder then… what did the Queen want with her princess?


	9. Disc 1 Part 6: Lindblum Part 2

Author's note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and Asirainis. We don't own Final Fantasy IX!

Distant Memories

Disc 1 Part 6:

Lindblum Part 2

_The doors burst open to reveal a guard who was barely on the edge of consciousness. Airlia quickly ran to the man's side as did Freya. "Lady Freya… They came so fast… so hard… Burmecia has fallen…"_

_Airlia looked worriedly at Freya who frowned deeply. "Who attacked Burmecia?!"_

_The guard could barely see straight as the two helped him to a seat so that he might relax a little while Garnet tried to focus on her healing magic. "It was… it was… Alexandrian Soldiers."_

_Garnet cringed as she sent the wave of healing magic at the soldier. However Steiner frowned. "That's impossible! The queen would never do that!"_

_Airlia sent him a warning look. "Steiner, don't even try to antagonize the soldier." She looked at Alex… it was as she had said it would be. She had to wonder then… what did the Queen want with her princess?_

Alex returned Airlia's gaze and nodded. "Steiner, it was the Queen. I know it was. Tell me, Soldier, was there an army of mages? Mages like my friend here?"

The Burmecian looked at Vivi. "Yes but they were much taller than your friend. And their magic was incredible, great. Terrible, but great."

"Then yes, Steiner, it was the Queen. Remember how the Queen was the one who sent Raiden, Aden, and Olaf after us?" Alex asked. She turned to Cid. "Someone will need to go help them. But you must not call back your eyes over Alexandria." She said this insistently. "Your army cannot combat them. You will need the help of one...who shares their abilities." She looked at Vivi.

Cid frowned with a knowing look. "Very well young seer. But I suggest that you split up and determine what is going on here. I know that Garnet must return to Alexandria, to show the queen for what she has become, still I insist Miss Alex return with you. I would prefer that the Princess remain here, but I know she cannot. Some things must transpire as they have been foreseen. Please continue to protect her Airlia, Steiner. And be wise about it." He turned to Zidane, "I must ask that you, Vivi and Freya go to Burmecia and investigate the situation there to see what is really going on. I sense someone behind the queen's actions."

Freya gripped her spear. "I cannot accept help. This is my business, not Zidane's."

"Hey!" Zidane chimed in. "I'm your friend aren't I? Of course it's my business. What do you say Vivi?"

Vivi thought about it and touched his hat. "I want to go. To find out about these mages that look like me. I want to know more."

Zidane grinned at his friend's new-found courage. "Okay. How do we get there?"

Cid looked over to Artania. "Have the Dragon's Gate opened. And Alex, before you go. I have a bostaff somewhere in the castle. You shouldn't be unarmed. I just can't remember where I put it."

Artania sighed at the regent. "I do sir. I will put it in the chest down by the gate. Remember to get it before you go. You'll also find a pass to get through South Gate."

Airlia nodded, "We will. I just hope that we're worrying for nothing and that it's a fake queen on the throne." _It was easier to think of the queen as being fake than to think of it being the real queen willingly killing innocent lives._

Steiner, Alex, Garnet and Airlia left the throne room to head to the elevator going down. The ride was quiet, but tense as she stared out at the moving wall. As soon as she knew that Steiner was going to say something offensive, she shot him a warning look.

When they came out of the elevator, a guard indicated a door. "This leads to the Dragon's Gate. I was told that time is of the essence, so I figured I'd help you as far as beyond the gate."

Garnet nodded, "Correct. I need to find out what is behind my mother's strange behaviors."

Airlia put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Everything will come out right Garnet. We just need to keep our eyes ahead of us and put one foot in front of the other."

Airlia lost her self to her thoughts for a moment while they went down the footpath towards the gate. After a moment, she blinked as a particularly important thought came to mind. "Garnet, we need to plan out the matters before us. I still don't trust the queen. But I also want to see about finding a cure for Blank who is still petrified in the evil forest. Do you think your old Mentor is still in Treno?"

Garnet smiled as she thought about her old teacher. "Dr Tot! I'm sure he is! Oh can we stop in Treno and see him! Please!"

Alex giggled. "That sounds like a good idea. He might even know a way to get to Alexandria secretly."

Airlia nodded, "That's the other matter on my mind. Going to Alexandria leaves me feeling worried for you Garnet. I know that Steiner is adamant that the Queen isn't doing anything wrong, but my gut has never been wrong before. We will have to come up with some sort of idea about going there. For the event that I may be right."

Alex frowned. "Airlia is right. We need to come up with a plan. But...perhaps on the way. And Steiner, you're just going to have accept the hard truth. Whether you like it or not." She stopped at the chest she had been told about by Artania. Alex opened it to find a long bostaff that could be broken into three pieces, and yet reassembled for easy carrying. Putting it together, she smiled in excitement.

Airlia took the pass from the bottom of the chest and tucked it into her pocket.

Steiner stopped and stomped back to the girl. "Just because you say it doesn't make it truth, Seer. Though I'm starting to doubt how much of a seer you are!" He snapped.

Alex didn't back down despite him towering over her. "You can doubt me all you want, skeptic. I'm right and you know it. You need to grow up more than any of us!" She swung her bostaff around, playing with it to get used to the length and feel. The length of it struck Steiner in the gut. Thankfully she just hit metal mainly but he still grunted from the small pain he felt. "Oops, sorry."

Airlia frowned, "Okay kids, let's hurry so we can discuss the coming plans because much of it still doesn't feel right to me. I'd rather Garnet not be in any danger if at all possible. But we will also have to discuss crossing the gate. They're still looking for the two of us, and since Alex looks like the princess…"

Alex thought about the most immediate problem. She did look like the Princess and of course Garnet stuck out like a sore thumb. "I know! Airlia, Garnet, do what I do. I got us these Steepled hats at the Business District just in case." She quickly wrapped her hair into a tight bun and put the hat on. "And I got us these. For protection." She handed them both a pair of Cotton robes. "With these we'll just look like four guys coming to help with the gate."

Garnet and Airlia both twisted their hair into buns and put the hats on over to secure their hair. With the robes over their clothing, Garnet put her pendant under her shirt to keep it from moving or even falling out.

Steiner frowned. "Women should not dress as men...but I guess...I understand the necessity." Up ahead was the bottom of Bohden's Gate. It was time to go.

"Very good," Alex said. "We should have no problem getting through this way. Are we ready?"

Garnet nodded. "Yes, I'm ready. Are you Airlia?"

Airlia nodded, "I'm more than ready, but somehow I just want it over with. This whole matter frightens me."

Alex looked over at her. "Getting through the gate won't be hard. It's when we get to Alexandria Castle that the fun will begin. But until then, we're just three gals on a road trip together with our irritating babysitter." She jabbed a finger at Steiner. "Let's act like it."

Airlia shook her head, "We could say he is merely our hired protection to keep us safe from thieves and ruffians, could we not?"

Alex sighed. "Okay, he's our hired protection. Is that better Steiner?"

"Must you act like a child?" He asked rubbing his temples.

"Yes." Was the simple answer.

Garnet smiled widely, "Now we can have fun while our protector keeps us safe!" She merely wanted the bickering to stop and for hurt feelings to be shelved as the gates loomed ever closer.

"Airlia, do you still have the pass from Cid?" Alex asked. "We'll need to show that to get through?"

Airlia nodded as she tapped the pocket the pass was in. "Yes, it's right here. I'll pull it out once we're at the gate so that someone doesn't' try to steal it."

The four walked up to the gate. The guards blocked the path. "You can only pass through here if you have a gate pass."

Airlia smiled as she fished the pass out of her pocket. "Here you go gentlemen. Forgive the agitated nature of our guard. You see, we heard about the terrible business of late and figured it was smarter to hire a guard to come with us, lest we be subject to being attacked or worse while traveling."

Guard A, the taller guard, looked at the pass closely. "Good, good, that's all in order. Hiring a guard is always a good idea boys. Go on through. Go on spot." He opened the door and they unblocked the path for the group.

Alex smiled rather big. The disguises were working. "Let's go guys. Onward to the trolley!"

* * *

Garland cursed once more as he saw the group going through the South Gate. He knew he had one chance to deal with matters. He turned the orb to show him where the Queen was and smiled cruelly. Yes, this could work in his favor. "Kuja!"

Kuja groaned inwardly and teleported in. "What old man? Make it quick. The Queen requires my special skills."

"Yes, and you will use your special skills to decimate the Burmecian Soldiers. That will be part of your path to redemption after you failed to kill that woman!" Garland spat.

Kuja didn't react to the accusation of failure. "I attempted to scare her or kill her as you commanded. I didn't expect the beast to break her fall nor did I expect those combatants to get there as quickly as they did. If this didn't scare her into not interfering then...well, I'm not her. Am I?"

Garland growled. "I warned you, she would get stronger. She will be the destruction of Terra because her powers will keep growing. And I'm not talking about the false seer powers."

Kuja rolled his eyes. "She thinks this is all a dream Garland. She doesn't even know she is interfering. She's just having fun. So naive, she can hardly be that big of a concern."

Garland groaned. Kuja didn't even realize what was happening to him, but the older man knew. Still, he had his second plan that he could always use. "Very well Kuja, hurry about your plan, but make sure she knows that this is reality. Then you will see her powers for yourself. Never doubt me again boy!"

Kuja gave Garland a sly grin. "Garland, I simply think you're not thinking this through clearly enough. She thinks it's a dream...she looks just like the princess...believe me. We can work with this."

* * *

End Of Disc 1

Do You Wish to Save Your Data? Y/N

Insert Disc 2


	10. Disc 2 Part 1: South Gate

Author's note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and Asirainis. We don't own Final Fantasy IX!

Distant Memories

Disc 2 Part 1:

South Gate and Treno Part 1

Alex watched out the window as the trolley neared the top, excitement leading her to bounce a little like a kid at the view. "This is so cool! This tram is too neat! We definitely need one where I come from."

Garnet smiled to see her new friend so enthralled. It made her forget for awhile the seriousness of their task.

Steiner stood guard at their side. "Miss Alexandra, young ladies should act their age."

Alex responded by crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue. "Whatever. And my name is Alex."

"And I told you that name is unbefitting of a girl," Steiner told her. "I will call you by your given name."

Alex grinned in quite the contrary manner. "Okay Rusty."

Airlia sighed heavily. "Will you two come to an agreement already? Right now we have some serious matters ahead of us, after that we can joke." Her mind was drifting to the upcoming confrontation with the queen. She knew she was going to be punished in aiding the princess's escape, but how far would she have to go to protect Garnet?

Alex hugged Airlia gently. "Don't be so worried. I promise everything will work out just fine. If you only think negative thoughts then… so think positive thoughts." Alex advised her.

Airlia nodded, but the worry just wouldn't leave her thoughts. Still, she knew she could fake her happiness fairly well. So plastering a grin, she just quietly took in the sights to try and empty her thoughts.

Alex could tell Airlia was still worrying in her heart so she began softly whistling a happy little tune, as she sat back, pretending to go to sleep. Maybe if she heard the positive sound, she might start feeling it.

Garnet had to agree with Alex. "Alex is right Airlia. Nothing can be gained by worrying. I want to think good thoughts about my mother. I know somethings wrong. She would never do any of this of her own will. That means we can do something to help her. And that's what we're going to do."

The tram finally hit the top and the bell rang. They got off the tram and went to wait in the cafe for the tram down the other side. "This is so amazing!" Alex gushed as she took in everything. "Oh look it's Marcus and Cinna!" She waved momentarily forgetting that she shouldn't know them yet.

The two thieves looked at each other in confusion as they saw two Princess Garnets sitting together and sharing a Bundt cake. They came over.

"Um...hi…" Marcus said. "Forgive my asking but there's two of you…"

"Nah," Alex said. "Just identical strangers. Oh you don't know me yet, I'm Alex!" She knew she was hyper. It must be the sugar in the cake.

Marcus nodded, "I'd hate to ask, but I heard there was something called a super soft in Treno that could help Blank… But it's really expensive… I can't afford it… We can't afford it… But…"

Airlia piped up, "You want us to get it right?"

He nodded with an expression of shame on his face. "Yes."

Garnet jumped up. "Of course we'll help! He saved my life!" Garnet declared emphatically. "Don't worry Marcus. We'll save him!"

Marcus grinned shyly. "Thank you…" Somehow he knew he shouldn't call her by name in this place. "We were planning on stealing it but… it's too well guarded."

The bell dinged outside, signalling that the other tram had arrived. "Come on guys," Alex stood up. "Let us go to Treno and save Blank!"

Marcus couldn't help staring at Alex. "You look like her but you remind me more of Zidane. Where is he anyway? Did you guys ditch him the first chance you got." He chuckled. "Like most of the girls he meets."

Garnet giggled with him. "No. A lot has happened and now we're just on separate missions. I need to talk with my mother. Oh, and this is Airlia. She's my closest friend in the world."

Airlia nodded as she studied the two men before nodding. She knew they weren't bad, but she just wanted to make sure she knew the vibe they exerted since everyone was different and it was how she knew who was nearby, even if they were hiding. "It's nice to meet you both Marcus, Cinna."

Alex bounced. "Okay guys come on before we miss the tram!" She ran out leading the way to the cable car. "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz..."

Marcus and Cinna exchanged glances. This girl was... different.

Airlia remained in her dampened thoughts as the tram went swiftly to the other side of the gate even as Alex continued to sing her silly songs and Steiner looked like he wanted to strangle her at any moment.

At some point, Alex realized her cheery attitude was not catching on and lowered her head to look out the window. "I wonder what we'll see in Treno. I hear it's a beautiful city. With a big lake and an auction house." She looked at the unhappy Airlia. "Look I know you and Garnet are scared of what you'll find." She lowered her voice to whisper. "But I _know_ it's going to be alright. Being scared, worried, it's not going to help. One thing my favorite teacher always used to tell me is when I'm worried, to think about it like this. Can I do anything about it? If the answer is yes, then I just need to do it and there's no reason to worry. If the answer is no, well obviously worrying is not going to fix it, so why worry?"

Airlia shook her head, opting to remain silent. Her friends were better off not knowing her past, nor why she hated the idea of fighting the queen more than anything. Garnet was her best friend, and she was the princess's protector. Yet if they were to learn of her indentured servitude, would they think any less of her… But that aside, how could she even think of fighting a woman who was very much like her mother in most aspects or fighting the queen who saved her from that life. It was like fighting herself, and it would always be a lose-lose situation, no matter the outcome.

Alex could see it wasn't helping and all she could do was hug the other young lady. She tried to be comforting to the girl. Her more mature side was coming out a little. "Just know if you need to talk, I'm here to help."

Garnet came and got in the hug too. "Me too Airlia. You have friends…"

The bell of the trolley dinged as the car came to a rest finally at the bottom of the mountain. "Oh! We're here!" Alex stated the obvious. As they got off the car, Alex said one last thing to Airlia. "If you look for the bad, expecting to find it, you surely will."

Airlia nodded, and tried to clamp down on her fears, but too many things went unanswered in the castle for the past year. Cutting off Garnet from all contact was strange and so unlike the gentle queen. Then there were the strange jesters that came into the castle, Zorn and Thorn. Her princess had woken up groggier than normal on more than one occasion since then, furthering the need to get her princess out of the castle. Something just wasn't right.

Steiner didn't like traveling with thieves but with the Princess intent on helping the red-headed one, he had no choice. So he took point, leading the way to Treno and personally cutting apart many monsters that got in their way. Finally they reached the city.

Alex was rendered instantly speechless at the beauty of the city. Her mouth fell open. She'd had this dream many times but in this dream, it was so vivid. She absently walked over to the fountain and reached her hand down to feel the water. "This place…" She said as she regained the ability to speak. "This place is so beautiful! Wow…"

Marcus shook his head at the odd girl. "We should go find the Super Soft."

Airlia nodded, "Find the seller of it, and we'll take care of the rest Marcus, please."

He nodded as the pair gratefully dashed off. Airlia turned to Garnet, "We should see about finding a place to stay for the night Dagger. It's been a long journey… for all of us."

Alex nodded. "Can I go look around?" She asked as though she was a little kid at a theme park.

Steiner shook his head. "We should stay together." He stated. "A young lady does not walk around a busy city on her own."

Alex pouted and Garnet rolled her eyes. "Steiner hush," Garnet said. "Go ahead Alex. Have fun. We'll see you at the inn."

Alex squealed with glee and took off to go explore the large city. She disappeared down the stairs on the left side of the city entrance.

* * *

Alex found nothing much of interest at first, beyond a tower that she knew would be locked. She did the raid the chest next to it though for a couple thousand gil. Down the stairs, she found the Club À La Carta, a gorgeous alfresco style dining spot that was for members only. She found that most of the nobles looked at her strangely. Was she really so odd looking as to gain stares from everyone?

Her wanderings took her outside of a beautiful lake-front palace. She walked over to the lake, awed by the reflection of the moon bouncing on the ripples of the water. Again, she had to kneel and feel the cool, wetness of the lake. It all felt so real.

"Hey there cutie," a slinky voice said behind her. A red-haired man with four arms approached her.

"Um...hi…" she said nervously.

The man drew nearer. "You're new in town aren't you. I can give you a tour…" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

She took one of his fingers and pushed the hand away. "No, I don't need one. I'm alright alone." She did not feel comfortable with this man.

The man pressed and put his arms around her waist instead. "Oh come on. You're more lovely than even any of the noble women. Let me show you a good time."

Alex pushed his arms off of her and tried to step away. "No, thank you, but no. I don't want the good time you're suggesting."

The four-armed thief tried again but before he could get his arms on her again, he felt one of them, his upper left arm being pulled and twisted behind his back. He grunted in pain.

"I think the young lady said no," Kuja's voice said making his presence known. Alex took a deep breath.

* * *

Airlia smiled as she got the princess settled in to the inn before turning to Steiner. "I'm going to go with Marcus about the Super Soft. Please, make sure she stays safe. I'm counting on you."

He raised an eyebrow as she leaned in, "I don't know what kind of cost that it'll be, this way it gives them less chance to be dishonest with us."

Steiner nodded, "Agreed. I will keep Dagger," it sounded awkward coming off his tongue, "Safe. Hurry back Yepa."

Airlia hurried back to the bandit outside and smirked. "Lead the way Marcus. We need to get that Super Soft."

He led the way east to a small shop marked, "Mystic Remedies." Going inside, they found a petite elderly woman with silver hair and a pale complexion. She wore a black gown that was black as night, with shimmering green eyes. "Welcome young man and young woman. What may I help you with? A love potion perhaps?" She cackled as Airlia paled.

"What?! No! We're looking for a cure for someone turned to stone in the Evil Forest. We need something called a Super Soft." Airlia explained. It wasn't that Marcus wasn't cute, but he just wasn't her type. Hell, thinking about it, she didn't really feel any interest in anyone aside from performing her duties to protect the princess.

The woman smiled sadly. "I can joke though young lady. Yes, I had a Super Soft, but it was purchased by another."

Marcus growled as he slammed his fists on the desk. "What?! Who bought it?! Maybe we can buy it from them?"

The silver haired woman shook her head. "No, I don't have a name unfortunately. He was a gentleman with a pale complexion, perhaps a few tones darker than mine, and long silvery hair. I've never seen him before and he left a few hours ago, so I don't even know if he's still in town."

Airlia nodded, "Well thank you anyways. We'll be going." She dragged Marcus out before he could put his foot further in his mouth than before.

Looking at him, "We'll have to split up and see if we can find this mystery man." He nodded before he darted off.

* * *

Alex was so relieved when Kuja sent the four-armed man scurrying away in fear. "It's so good to see you! I was afraid I'd have to do something drastic to get him away from me."

Kuja smirked. "Well fortunately that was not necessary. Though we do seem to be meeting a lot. Is it just coincidence that brought you to Treno on the same night I return to my mansion here?" He drew near her. "Or were you following me?"

Alex giggled. "Oh no, of course not. I haven't seen you since Lindblum, how could I be following you? No, I'm on my way to Alexandria. Everyone I've met has said I look like the Princess. Well now, I need to see this princess and see for myself." She sat down on a nearby bench. "And I'm helping some friends look for something."

"Oh really," Kuja sat beside her. "And what are they looking for?"

"Something called Super Soft to help a man who was badly petrified," she replied. "I want to help my friends to help their friend."

Kuja's brows furrowed. "The Super Soft? Now that is another coincidence. I purchased a Super Soft just earlier today. Just a few hours ago in fact."

Alex gasped. "That **is **a coincidence. It's also odd. Is there any way I could… buy it from you. I found 2000 gil?"

The man laughed. "2000 gil wouldn't even come close to what I paid for it. It's a rarity and I do like rare things." Seeing her face fall, he couldn't stop himself. "However… I might be willing to part with it… in exchange…"

"In exchange for what?" Was he about to…

"Dinner? I'm a member of the club here," he told her. "Have dinner with me. Tomorrow night. I think that would be an even exchange for the Super Soft."

Alex blushed. He was. This was her favorite part of the dream always. Although she rarely go to finish it out. "Yes, I'll have dinner with you. Tomorrow night."

The silver-haired man smiled, the first time he could remember having a genuine smile. "I assume you're staying at the inn here? I'll pick you up tomorrow evening when the clock chimes seven." He kissed her hand and left her.

Alex waited for a just a moment before running off in the direction of the inn. She whooped and leaped excitedly into the air every few yards. The stares didn't even faze her in her state of mind. She burst into the inn. "I have a date tomorrow night! And I found the Super Soft!"

Airlia blinked hearing Alex's excitement as the words came crashing down on her. "Date? Where is the Super Soft?! Someone bought it and we wanted to find them to buy it in return."

Alex quickly told them about the man she met outside of Dali, then again in Lindblum. "Now I've met him again, here in Treno and he saved me from being accosted by a perv. I told him we were looking for Super Soft and he said he had just bought it and he asked me out on a date! I said yes! He is so cute!"

Airlia nodded as she excused herself for a moment to find Marcus to explain everything to him. He growled. "So we're just to trust Alex then to get it?!"

Airlia nodded, "Yes, you will leave it to her. I trust her and if she said that she will obtain it, then it is true. Do not pursue it any further."

She left him fuming while going back to the room. Once settled in, she realized Garnet and Alex were discussing what to wear tomorrow...


	11. Disc 2 Interlude 1: Makeover

Author's note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and Asirainis. We don't own Final Fantasy IX!

Distant Memories

Disc 2 Interlude 1

Date Night Makeover

The next day, Alex was dragged by both Airlia and Garnet over to Dali's tailor. "Guys, what I'm wearing will do fine won't it?" She hated being used as a Barbie doll. "Seriously, what's wrong with my outfit?"

Garnet rolled her eyes at her tomboy look-alike. "You're going to dinner with a man at Treno's most prestigious restaurant. This is the type of place that expects formal wear. Like what you wore the night we met."

The Tailor was glad to see the three young women again. "Hello ladies. Those pants for women thing...really catching on I think. I sold three to Morrid's granddaughter yesterday. Now how may I serve you this morning?"

Garnet forced Alex to sit down. "Yes, we need a beautiful evening gown. What color do you think Yepa?"

Airlia considered the color of hair and skin. "Hm… Perhaps blue? What do you think Dagger?" She pointed to the top, which did go lovely with her skin tone.

Garnet considered the deep sapphire Alex already wore. "She does look great in that blue but he's already seen her in it three times. Maybe a lighter shade of blue?"

Airlia nodded before turning to the tailor. "Do you have a few swatches of blue fabric? So we can put it to her skin and see which looks best?"

The Tailor brought several different bolts of blue cloth over to the customers. "Perhaps this ocean blue shade?" He held the cloth next to her blue skin. "Could do an A-Line with a scoop neck. And perhaps add some shimmery tulle?"

Airlia nodded in agreement. "Yes, that's perfect! It's the start of her courtship and he wants to take her to _the_ most prominent restaurant in Treno!"

The Tailor grinned madly. "I'll be honest, I'm surprised you're trusting me with this project. Most of their clientele would never bother with me. I'll make the most gorgeous evening gown the world's ever seen! I'll just need a couple of hours."

Alex smiled at the man. "You're a good tailor, you do good work. One day, I'm sure you'll be famous for your designs."

The Tailor gave the odd girl a grateful grin. Somehow he doubted it but her optimistic opinion gave him a little hope. "Well, like I said, just a couple of hours. I still have your measurements. When you get back, we'll alter as needed."

* * *

From the Tailor's, Airlia led the way to a nearby accessory shop. There was a small stool in front of a small vanity next to a selection of pretty things. Garnet studied Alex's hair from behind as Airlia grabbed a brush.

"Okay, should we do an up or down look?" Garnet asked. She went looking for something they could use to twist Alex's black tresses. "What do you think Alex?"

"I think I feel like a Barbie doll…" Alex griped. She hated makeovers but begrudgingly would allow them their fun especially since it seemed to be cheering Airlia up a little. "Down? And we could put some of those Opals and Diamonds we've been finding along our journey. What do you think Airlia?"

Airlia thought about it for a moment. "I'd say down, but curled into a twist. We can use the opals and diamonds gently as accents. While I know your date will protect you, I don't want it being overly 'please steal from me, I have money to burn' kind of situation." She giggled it was an easy way to pass off her anxiety.

Garnet found a mass of hairpins and paid for them before bringing the box over to their friend. "I just think it's so cute you're being courted this way," Garnet giggled a little as she and Airlia started twisting small parts of her hair at a time and pinning them down.

"I'm not being courted. He's just taking me to dinner...and giving me the Super Soft we need…" Alex blushed. "Seriously, you say that like he's planning to propose."

Garnet giggled again. "Alex, I don't know what it's like where you come from, but here a few outings is all that's considered needed before a man proposes. And he's giving you the Super Soft. Normally it's a ring but… maybe he's strange like that." She borrowed a rolling pin from the shopkeeper and wet the rest of her untwisted hair.

Steiner stood at the door, guarding their outing. "I think it's most unproper! A man should ask a young lady's family first before courting her and especially before asking for her hand in marriage."

"Oh Rusty, will you please get out of the last century already?" Alex groaned. "I have no family here for him to ask and he's not asking me to marry him anyway! It's dinner! Where I come from, you don't go from dinner to 'Here comes the Bride!' He's helping me out in exchange for dinner, that's all. Now, if he wanted to ask me out again, I wouldn't say no…I mean a girl has got to eat."

Garnet sighed. "We'll see…" She started pinning down a few of the opals into the twist of the style. Each opal was interspaced with a diamond. "Airlia, this is so much fun! You should let me play with your hair sometime." Finally she stepped back. "What do you think Airlia? Should we do anything else to it?"

Airlia stared at it for a moment before shaking her head. "No, I think this is perfect, simply because the dress itself is also the center of attraction. The hair is merely to accent, hence the opals and diamonds rather than any blue gems."

Garnet clapped. "Okay Alex, take a look."

Alex looked into the mirror and her eyes went wide. "Wow! This looks great! He'll love it!" She said. "Thank you both. And I know we're supposed to be getting started on the way to Alexandria soon. I'm sorry I'm taking up so much important time."

"Nonsense," Garnet told her. "This is important as well. Whether you like it or not, you're being courted and it'll help us to save Blank who saved our lives. Now, it's been a couple of hours, let's go talk to the Tailor. When all this is over, I think I'll have him design a gown for me. Something that doesn't say 'I need a Suitor.'" She shot a look at Steiner who had approved of the beautiful court gown she'd been given for her birthday.

* * *

With everything ready, Alex waited at the pub area of the inn, drinking a glass of water. She kept glancing at the clock. Soon the big clock in the city would chime the seventh hour of evening. She bit her lip. What if he didn't come? What if this was all a cruel joke? Worse, what if she woke up before he got here? "Oh please, let me stay asleep just a little while longer," she whispered to herself.

Steiner, Garnet and Airlia waited inconspicuously at another table. "She should have a chaperone," Steiner whispered. "At the very least. It's not proper for a lady to be alone with a man."

Garnet considered this. "So it's not proper for a lady to be alone with a man. But it's also not proper for a lady to walk about alone? Yet with a chaperone, she would technically be alone with a man." She paused. "That makes no sense."

Airlia shot a look at Steiner. "You really shouldn't come with us Steiner. Your armor is very loud, and if her date knew that we were following, he might renege on the offer of giving her the Super Soft, or worse."

The Waitress of the bar came over quickly to Alex. "Miss… there's a young man here to see you." She seemed excited about something.

Alex looked up from her glass of water at her date who waited on the stair for her. "Thank you." She got up and was pleased to see his eyes focused on her appearance. Apparently, their efforts were paying off. "Hi…" She breathed just enough for him to hear.

Kuja blinked, snapping out of whatever trance he had just fallen into. She was gorgeous. "Hello. Allow me to say that you are quite lovely tonight."

Alex blushed as Kuja extended his arm to her. "Thank you. The tailor in Dali made the dress." She was determined to give the nice, tolerant tailor a name drop. She said it so that the waitress heard her.

Kuja led her gracefully from the small hotel. Garland could go jump off of a cliff as far he cared. This girl made him feel strange things and he wanted to know what they were.


	12. Disc 2 Part 2: Date Night and Treno

Author's note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and myself. We don't own Final Fantasy IX! This is not a Disney Crossover.

Distant Memories

Disc 2 Part 2:

Date Night and Treno

Airlia and Garnet, with the help of Marcus and Cinna managed to keep Steiner preoccupied while the two ladies kept tabs on the pair. Garnet giggled, "Airlia, we shouldn't do this. It's wrong!"

However the guardian wouldn't have it as she shook her head. "We're not chaperoning. We're making sure to be around incase this man is a total loon. We don't even know who he is. For all we know he could be a complete psychotic who will try to hurt her."

Garnet nodded, "Then shouldn't we be closer?"

Airlia shook her head. "No Garnet, we need to be a bit away, I just need to get an idea of his vibes, then I can track him even if he's not in sight range for me."

* * *

Nodding, they settled in while the pair were sharing a beautiful entree. Alex was only just able to focus on the large piece of meat that she didn't rightly recognize. The flavor was familiar however. She found her thoughts going unbidden to her dream theory. Had she ever tasted the food in the dream before. "This is delicious…" she said for something to say.

Kuja nodded. "It's one of their best dishes." A bottle of wine was brought for the pair of them. "And this is one of their finest red wines. I hope you like it."

Alex found herself blushing again though she didn't know why. He was just talking about the wine. "This place...it's very beautiful. Very luxurious. You didn't have to go to this expense for me."

Kuja knew he had gone to a lot of expense for this evening but he could only give a small grin. "My lady, the chance to dine with you is a pleasure worthy of this...expense as you say. You've had me… intrigued since the moment I first saw you in the woods outside Dali. Tell me, do you often just dance and sing like that? Just for fun?"

Alex nodded. "It's something I sort of had to do...it's fun and it keeps me...I don't know...hopeful."

"Hopeful? For what?" Kuja asked.

"That things would get better. You see my parents and I don't get along. They're always working and I'm always alone. The other girls my age think I'm weird," She confided. "Probably because I like to dance and sing like that. Like a princess in a fairytale. I love things in my home that would generally be considered juvenile at best." She looked down at her dinner. "It's hard being alone…"

Kuja blinked. Alone. How often had he felt that way. Like he was alone. The only man he could even think of as a father if he wanted to was Garland. And he could only ever talk about Terra and saving Terra and using Gaia to do that. Did other people, like this girl, feel the same way? Even when they seemed to be surrounded by people?

"I mean...we were really close when I was younger...when I was six," She said. "But...then they just got swamped with their careers. And it's all they could think about. And they say, we have to work so we can buy you nice, pretty things. Well, Mom, I don't need nice things!" She practically shouted, drawing attention to them. She blushed and looked back at her food. "Sorry…I shouldn't burden you with my petty family problems."

The man shook his head. "You haven't burdened me. In fact, I think you've made me think about a few things. I sort of know how you feel. My...father also works constantly and it's all he can talk about. And sometimes I wonder…"

"You wonder if he even loves you…" Alex finished. "The way a parent should." She bit her lip. Was this a lesson the dream wanted her to learn. She had to stop thinking about it. She didn't want to think about her parents. It might make her wake up. "Can I just say something crazy…"

He smirked. "I love crazy."

* * *

Airlia felt his vibe and relaxed until she heard Alex practically shouting. After a moment, things calmed down luckily or she would have broken down the doors to make sure her friend was safe. A look at her best friend, her princess, said much the same as they settled back into their desert. It was the easiest way to blend in.

* * *

Kuja listened to Alex start to sing her song. Carefully, he probed her mind a little so he could join in, sensing that's what she wanted to do. Why did he care what she wanted though? Why did he want to make her smile after hearing how unhappy she was at her parents. Through the song, talking of open doors and how neither of them had to feel alone anymore, he had a strange feeling that he wanted this. He didn't want to feel alone anymore. He wanted to take away that loneliness from her. What was this strange feeling?

* * *

Garland watched with a snarl as Kuja and that girl went singing and dancing through the streets of Treno, attracting looks at the insane pair. "I knew she was trouble...I knew it. And that other one is with her too. I'll need to play this carefully. Kuja still acts loyal to me, but I know he's not to be trusted. I won't tell him about his...twin…not until it's right. And I'll need to see to _her_ myself."

* * *

"_Say goodbye to the pain of the past, 'cause we don't have to feel it anymore!_" The two sang as they made their way towards the lake outside the Queen's mansion. He twirled her and dipped her as if they were foxtrotting. The skirt of her dress twirled with her, looking not unlike the waves of the ocean.

Alex felt her heart beating and yet at the same time a little disappointment. He knew the song. He shouldn't know the song, but he did. "_Love is an open door…"_

"Can I say something crazy?" He whispered in her ears. He did not get down on a knee as he should have. "Will you marry me?"

Alex stood there, unsure how to answer. She wanted to say yes, desperately. But...it was all just a dream. That was the only explanation for how he could know the song.

* * *

Airlia and Garnet had heard the end of the song and his proposal and were crossing their fingers for their friend. He seemed genuine to her. The guardian wanted her friend to be happy since she was trying so desperately to make everyone around her smile. So what was it? What was stopping her from being happy then?

* * *

"This is a dream…" Alex said suddenly, pulling away from the man she was starting to love.

Kuja was confused. "What?"

"It's all a dream! What am I doing here? It's all just a dream and I'll wake up and it'll all be over," She took off, sobbing heartbroken tears, leaving the man to watch after her, confused and a little hurt that she hadn't accepted.

She ran right past Airlia and Garnet and back to the inn, even forgetting to get the Super Soft. She lay on the bed and wept.

Airlia looked at Dagger, torn. "You go back to Alex. I'm going to see what that ass did and if I have to, I'll make him pay for breaking her heart."

The princess nodded and ran after her friend while Airlia walked over to the stunned Kuja. Putting a hand on the hilt of her sword, she took a familiar stance from Beatrix. One of 'I know you did something, and you're going to tell me one way or the other' as she raised an eyebrow. "What did you do to my friend sir?"

Kuja blinked, still stunned. "I don't know… I proposed… I don't know why but it felt right… and she started chanting, it's all a dream and she ran off… I don't know what she meant by that."

Airlia nodded, understanding shining in her eyes. "I think I can explain that matter. But I need to know if I can trust you. So you need to be completely honest with me. Understand?"

Kuja found himself nodding. "Did I offend her somehow?"

Airlia shook her head. "No, not directly. She told me in confidence a few matters. Is there somewhere quiet we can talk Mr…"

"Kuja, just Kuja...though for some reason they call me the King. Just because I own the auction house. Come we can talk there. It's closed at the moment," he said. "I hope you can clear things up."

Airlia nodded. "I can, just not here in the open. The matter is strange to even me." He led her to the auction house and to a pair of chairs at a table within. She took a steadying breath. "Don't interrupt me with any questions until I'm done. As I said, the matter is quite bizarre." At his nod she told him everything Alex had confided with her. How she was from another world and got sucked in during a horrible 'car crash,' the symbol she had seen, how they found her in the forest, and that she felt like she was in a coma, so she wanted to enjoy the moment.

"So I think the whole singing with her in sync, might have been the tipping point for her believing it is a dream. How were you able to do it?" Airlia questioned.

Kuja 's eyes went a little wide. "I can read minds. I was born with the ability. Don't worry I use it responsibly and it felt like she wanted me to sing with her. So I did. And… it felt right…"

Airlia nodded with a small smile. "Now that makes sense. In a way I suspect she used it as a 'trap' to convince herself it's a dream. She does have very strong feelings for you and doubted Dagger and myself about our suspicions that you actually liked her. We will have to work together to ensure she understands this isn't a dream. She is really here, not in some coma as she called it."

"I knew she was from another world," he confided. "I could sense it when she came to this one. And I could feel it in her. I saw strange things in her head while trying to figure out if she was a concern. Pink Princesses and Beasts in a castle and an Ice Queen and a...talking snowman called Olaf. Strange…"

Airlia nodded before her words tumbled out of her mouth before she could think about how or what to say, "Do you really love her?"

Kuja pulled away from his musings on the strange Alex. "What?"

Airlia raised an eyebrow, "You heard me. Do you love her? Really and truly love her."

Confusion colored his eyes. "What is this word love? She said it's an open door but what is it? What does it feel like?"

She nodded understandingly. "Love opens many paths, and there are many kinds. The love between a parent and child, love between siblings. But love between two adults is something special. It's different to everyone, but it's something where you can tell the other absolutely anything, and never feel like you're going to be judged. It's something where you want to always be with this person. I assume you know what lust is and the urges men feel towards either women or another man? You may not have experienced it personally, but you may have felt an urge here or there."

He thought about it. "I've never felt anything like this before her. I've always been very alone until recently. I don't know if I've ever felt lust before because I didn't know what it was."

Airlia nodded. "I've never experienced it really. But from what I've heard from the men of the castle." She paused for a moment to blatantly roll her eyes. "The loose tongues of the castle explain lust as your nether regions get stiff when you think about someone in a sexual way, nude basically. Now, love is born often out of friendship, and grows over time where you begin to see this friend as you would a one time sexual desire, but even after, you want to be with them all of the time. You want to laugh and smile with them, you want to keep them from hurting, and cry with them to share in their pain so they're not alone. You turn from calling a sexual desire to what they call 'making love.' But love itself opens many avenues which is why it's an open door. Because you're not limiting yourself, you're becoming something different with the one you love while being yourself."

Kuja thought about it. "Then...yes...I think I do...I think I love her...I'm not completely sure yet but I think you just described these new emotions. What do I do about them? How do I make her understand this is real?"

Airlia frowned. "I wish I knew. But perhaps you doing something she doesn't expect. You may want to keep that mind reading ability handy. Whatever the urge is that she wants you to do, do the opposite. Something to disprove that it's a dream. Because her strongest beliefs that she has exuded all point to it, though I tried to dissuade her of if if you check my own mind." She didn't care if he found out she was really Airlia, she just wanted to help her friend find love.

Kuja reached into his pocket. "I didn't get a chance to give her this and I have a feeling that she won't be up to receiving me tonight." He handed Airlia a beautiful purple crystal decanter. Inside it was the potion they needed. "I guess...I guess I should have brought a ring too…" He chuckled. "That is the custom right?"

Airlia nodded. "But you could have taken her to a ring shop after proposing if she had accepted, which would have been just as good. Still, you're doing well for learning our customs since I suspect you're a far traveler like her, though unlike her in other ways. Your vibes... they are similar to one I've met before, yet different. Still, I'm glad that your feelings are seemingly legitimate. One way you know if it's love, go and speak with different women who would throw themselves at you. If you don't see Alex's face, then it's not love. If you see Alex, and don't want anything to do with these people, then it's love."

Kuja nodded. "I will keep that in mind. Goodnight...Lady Airlia…"

She gave him a small smile as she took the purple decanter, "Please, for Alex's sake, and those of my comrades, do not let on that the Princess is here. Bandits would be after her in moments, and me as well. That would cause Alex more pain than necessary. Good night Kuja."

The guardian returned to the hotel to find Steiner jumping up and down until Airlia pinned him with a look, mouthing the word, "Don't." She put the decanter on the dresser before sitting on the other side of bed and soothingly put a hand on her back, rubbing it in circles. "Alex what's the matter?" She knew what the problem was, but she had tried to make the girl see that this was reality, not a dream.

Garnet stood to the side. "I tried talking to her. She hasn't said anything since I came in."

Steiner waved his hands and jumped in fury. "I knew this was a bad idea! I knew she shouldn't have gone without a chaperone to protect her! I knew it! I knew it!" He looked at Airlia. "Tell me you at least impaled the fool on your sword for his impudence!"

Airlia waved her hand, "Of course I dealt with him Steiner. Just no need to be so crass about it. I also got the Super Soft that she had left behind."

Alex hiccuped and looked up. "The Super Soft… I'm sorry, I forgot it… but it doesn't matter does it? It's all a dream," She said just loud enough for Airlia to hear. "I'll let myself get happy and hopeful, then I'll just wake up and I'll be alone again...surrounded only by the "nice" things meant to take the place of my parents' love."

Airlia looked up at Garnet, "Could you get Steiner away from the room right now? Normally I enjoy their antics, but I need to try and shake some sense into her."

Garnet nodded, excusing herself and pulling Steiner away as Airlia looked down at Alex. "Alex, you're not dreaming. That man does have strong feelings for you. He hasn't really been exposed to love before, so he is just following the emotions you give him."

"He knew the song…" Alex said. "A song he should not have known because it is native to my world."

Airlia sighed, "What if there's a perfectly reasonable explanation?"

"LIke what?" Alex snapped."I just can't get my hopes up. I can't let myself fall in love because then…"

The guard put a hand to her head, she had to give some sort of list to hide the truth… "What if he went through the exact same thing you went through? Or he's psychic, or perhaps he can peer into one's soul and learn of the truth and just go with it?"

"I want to believe it could be reality, that it is reality, but if it's not and I wake up from this, I'll just be even more disappointed than normal because the dream never made it this far before."

Sighing, Airlia smiled. "Remember what you told me when I was worrying about the confrontation with the queen back in South Gate?" At her nod, Airlia smiled. "The advice you gave me could be applied to you right now. Can you change the destiny of however this is to play out?"

Alex moped. "No… But… I don't want to be alone anymore."

Airlia's grin became wider. "Take this as far as you can. And remember, even if it's a dream, you will always have this happiness within you. But I truly believe… truly… even if it is a dream, it's one you can see again and again when you sleep and continue to live happily with that. But, if it's reality, even if you 'wake' something will follow you from here, telling you it was real."

Alex nodded, tears still coasting down her cheeks. "I want so bad for it to be real… I don't want… to wake up."

* * *

Garland paced back and forth and screamed into the air, knowing he would be heard. "**Kuja**!" He stomped around the red orb, his anger evident. He was fighting what he knew to be true. That he would need to resort to Plan B.

Kuja growled as he appeared. "Yes Garland?" He refused to bow to the man – if what Airlia had said was true, this man only viewed him as a puppet. There was no bond like that of a father and his son in this man's cold and dead heart.

"That girl! She has gone too far! I want her out of the picture! Permanently!" Garland all but shouted. "Do you understand me?"

Kuja glared at him. He knew the next time, he couldn't come back here even if he was 'summoned.' He gave a nod. "I understand, and I will remove her from the picture… permanently. Are there any other orders you have for me?"

"Yes, I want you to listen to my words, clearly. This time there is no room for failure. No pretending to push her onto a Zaghnol," Garland explained. "You will kill her and bring me her body."

Kuja nodded, "Yes Garland. Now I must go and follow them. I need to find the right point to kill her and then I shall bring her body to you." _Go to hell you old bastard. _The thought of killing her was like a knife to his own heart. He recalled Airlia's words and knew that they had to be true.

"Oh and one last warning," Garland said with a sickening sneer. "If you can't do it. I have no problem doing it myself. But if I must, I will make it the most painful, torturous experience a young woman could have."

Kuja nodded, "I understand. Now it's time for me to go if you want me to deal with her Garland." He vanished without a second word.

Garland snarled as he threw an orb he had sitting off to the side at the wall, shattering near another form. "Looks like its up to you – you worthless creature. Your first task is to observe that group if he fails and to find the glue that binds them and remove it. If that girl ends up being the glue, report back to me and I will deal with her."

The form bowed. "I understand Master Garland. I will not fail you as he has." His smooth voice came rolling out.

* * *

The next morning, the three girls and Steiner prepared to go find Dr Tot. They were assuming he still lived in Treno. There was no evidence to make them think otherwise.

"I remember his lab was on the West side of Treno," Garnet said. "A tall tower, sort of an observatory that hasn't been maintained well."

Alex said. "I think I know it but would he be there? Things are happening different than in my visions." She thought about it. "In my vision, we would have met him while trying to steal the Super Soft… in the Synthesis Shop."

Airlia nodded, "Yes, but sometimes little deviations can't be foreseen. Let's try the lab anyways… Maybe we'll get lucky."

Alex shrugged. "Why not? We have nothing to lose really." She laughed. "Let's mosey then."

Steiner groaned at the strange, unladylike wording from the girl. "Let us go then. I will lead the way so no one gets any ideas."

The girls followed him to Dr Tot's known residence. Garnet politely rang the bell when they found the door locked.

A voice called out from within. "Just a moment. I'm coming." The voice was older than Airlia thought Alex expected as the door unlocked and opened. He smiled in delight. "Princess! Lady Airlia! Oh my, you have other with you and I'm without my manners! Come on in!" He stepped to the side as all four entered the room. Once they were safely ensconced in the room, he shut the door. "Please, have a seat. Would you all like some tea?"

"Tea would be lovely Dr Tot. It's so good to see you," Garnet said congenially. She knew time was of the essence but manners dictated certain formalities be observed. "You know Captain Steiner of course. This is our new friend, Alexandra."

Alex waved. "Hi!"

Steiner bowed slightly to the doctor. He had great respect for the scholar. "I hope we find you well Doctor."

Doctor Tot nodded. "Well as well as anyone at my age can be ha!" He chuckled as he looked at Airlia. "I heard you kidnapped the princess, but I know that simply couldn't be true."

The guardian nodded as she explained the matters. When she finished, he sighed heavily. "My, what a choice young woman. No wonder your mind is well vexed by it. Just make sure you focus on the mission at all times. So I take it you mean to go back and confront the queen then?"

Airlia nodded, "Yes, but I have reservations about the princess going back. The queen sent three strong guards after her, even going so far as to shut one down when they couldn't pick out the princess. So it tells me that we must have been onto something, even if we're not sure of what it is exactly."

Garnet asked. "Doctor, do you know what could be making my mother act like this? I need to know."

Doctor Tot thought about it. Should he tell her everything? No. "It is my opinion Princess, that when your father died...well you know she loved him very much. It is my belief that she never truly healed from that loss and went...for lack of a better word, mad."

Alex thought about what she knew of the game and nodded. "I think he's onto something. But that doesn't mean we can't help her Garnet. Right Airlia?"

Airlia nodded, her wheels were already turning mentally speaking. "Right, my plan is to if possible have her and Steiner stay here with you Doctor Tot. I know you will keep them being here a secret while Alex and i continue to Alexandria. If I've had this bad feeling this long, it must mean something could happen, possibly quite dangerous."

Alex smiled. She was glad that she and Airlia had taken the time to plan this all last night while Garnet and Steiner slept. "I will go in Garnet's place, as a decoy. Airlia would expected to be at my side. Whereas they were always ditching Rusty here somewhere."

Garnet and Steiner both shot them a look. Garnet recognized the wisdom in this plan easily enough. Steiner, on the other hand…

"No! Absolutely not! Airlia how could you deceive your queen?!" Steiner said, standing up and slamming a foot down on the ground.

Airlia frowned, how could she explain the matter to anyone. She opted to use her feelings and hope that Alex would understand. "Alex came to me about a terrible vision last night – one where I was killed and Garnet was killed within the hour after I died." _It was a lie, but hopefully it would be enough to convince him. _"Steiner, I don't want to think ill of Her Majesty as much as anyone. But the vision was enough for her to come to me about it in the dead of night. And with my serious issues that I've had coming up to this, I have to give them merit."

Alex shuddered, pretending to still be affected by the horrors of the vision. "It was terrible. The Queen stole...stole something from Garnet...and ordered Airlia killed by the Alexandrian Soldiers. She couldn't fight them all even with her training and...and…" She forced tears to come to her eyes as she thought about the possibility. While it wasn't a true vision, the possibility was there.

Steiner grumbled but Garnet overrode him. "While I doubt my mother would ever harm me, it could be as Doctor Tot said… Insanity has taken my mother and now she is becoming capable of anything. Doctor Tot, would it be an inconvenience if we stayed with you while they go to Alexandria?"

Doctor Tot shook his head consolingly. "Not at all Princess. You and Steiner may stay for as long as you need to. I will send your Uncle Cid letting him know the situation just in case we need his help."

Alex sighed with relief. "Garnet you will hold onto the pendant. I visited the Synth Shop on my wanderings around the city and had them make a fake out of one of our Diamonds." She held out the identically shaped gem. "Since your mother seemed adamant on having it, I fear it could be part of her plans. Meanwhile, it is my opinion that you should learn how to use the guardian spirits, the Eidolons that sleep within you. So said my visions."

Garnet nodded. "I'll wait until after Airlia has safely returned to begin practicing with them. Just to be sure that she comes back safe and sound to me."

"No Garnet. You need to learn them now," Alex said in an oddly stern voice. "So that no one can use them against you. I feel two are already missing but learn to control the rest. By time we get back they should be learned."


	13. Disc 2 Part 3: Alexandria

Author's note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and myself. We don't own Final Fantasy IX! This is not a Disney Crossover.

Distant Memories

Disc 2 Part 3:

Alexandria

Alex was the one who brought up the obvious question. "Okay, now. How do we get there? From here?" She knew about the Gargant Tunnel but didn't want to give up too much. It was better to remain ignorant on a few things.

Dr. Tot smiled as he said, "We're going to use the Gargant Tunnel. It's a relatively simple way of travel, but it can be… unnerving for some if it's their first time using it. Think of it as a large ant who uses their tunnels to get from point A to point B. This one strictly goes to Alexandria."

Alexandra looked subtly towards where she knew the Gargant Tunnel was hidden. "Gargant? Ants? I think they'll do fine. Are you ready Airlia?"

Airlia nodded, "Yes let's get this over with." As stoic as she seemed, her mind was just a blur of worry of what might happen at the castle and who all was in on it.

They descended down the ladder to where the doctor was with some flowers. "Right we need the Gargant grass to call them. Thanks again Doctor Tot, I can handle it from here..." The doctor smiled before going up the ladder.

She turned to Alex, "It's their food for the trip. It's why they help us when we need it…"

Alex nodded. "Yep. Though I remember having to flip several switches. It was tedious and pointless. Beyond getting Steiner's levels and abilities up." She groaned.

Airlia shook her head, "In this world those switches don't exist. It's just a straight line without any problems. Garnet and I used to take this a lot, and we've never run into any problems, even with the mist."

Alex nodded as the Gargant approached them with a gondola attached via a saddle around it's waist. "After you Airlia."

Once they were strapped in, the Gargant began his trek towards the kingdom. Airlia looked out at the familiar tunnel and smiled for a moment before turning serious. Her thoughts just wouldn't let her be. "You wanted to know why I was so worried about this confrontation?"

Alex considered it. "Not if it would make you uncomfortable. I mean, you can tell me anything and I know sharing your problems can make them feel less of a problem but…" She rambled. She didn't want Airlia to feel like she **had** to tell her, though she did want to know.

Airlia sighed, "In your game, was I a character?" It would tell her how much of her past she had to delve into. Alex shared a huge part of her earlier, meaning she trusted the guard. It was her turn.

Alex shook her head. "It was just Garnet aka Dagger, Zidane, Vivi, Steiner, Freya and...well Kuja was there too and there was another two who may or may not exist in this...but they should…I shouldn't talk about them yet."

Airlia nodded understandingly. "Right, well…" Airlia explained her captivity as an indentured servant and how Queen Brahne and Lady Beatrix saved her from that life. How she was made a handmaiden to Princess Garnet who was quite lonely and how she became the guardian of the princess.

Alex gasped. "Oh wow! How could anyone be that cruel?" She put her arms around Airlia in a comforting hug. "And now you're scared of having to fight someone who's been the closest thing to a mother in your life. I'm sorry I pushed earlier."

Airlia nodded, "That's why I'm worried. I just hate the idea of having to fight Queen Brahne and possibly Lady Beatrix. They saved me from that life. That's why I would do anything for Garnet, she's been like a sister to me."

"Airlia, I promise...I'll do everything I can to help Queen Brahne. I can't explain it but I know she was one of my favorite characters in the game, despite everything. I always felt horrible...but I'm gonna help save her." Alex promised. "I swear it."

The knight nodded as she hoped it wouldn't really come to blows… that perhaps they could talk things out as they had done in the past with the three Waltzes…

Alex rambled. "I mean, yes, in the game it was bad but it was a game. Dream or reality, I think we can both agree a game is not real. Especially a video game which is written and directed to get the most emotional response from the players. So it's not real and can certainly be very different. And if this **is** a dream, well, it's my dream."

Airlia sighed, "But what if it isn't a dream and you're really here. What if you can't talk Queen Brahne down?"

"Airlia, I don't care what I have to do to make it happen. I'm just going to do it when I know what I have to do," Alex told her. "I won't let what happened in the game, happen here. I won't!" She stated forcefully.

The guard gave her a small smile. "What about that man you had a date with? I didn't spy on you… but I did fear for your safety. I stayed far enough away to not ease into any conversations, but close enough to make sure if he tried anything funny…"

Alex went quiet. She'd been trying not to think of him. "I care about him Airlia. I think I love him. I really do. But I'm scared to love him. And what happened in the game...if he cares about me...then we may have an edge to save Brahne in the first place."

Airlia nodded, "I spoke with him at great length because you left him so confused he didn't realize what had even happened. I did not tell him about anything you told me. And just for the record, I did not impale him or decapitate him as I might have with any suitor of the princess who tried something really nasty." _Okay that was a lie, but she had to know if he really cared about her friend._ "So have you thought about other ways he might have known your song?"

Alex shrugged. "I really don't know any other way. You see, that song was from my favorite movie. A movie is a series of moving pictures with dialogue and plotlines. A visual story if you will. And it's very much native to my world. I could understand if he started singing Let It Go or any of the other Disney songs I've belted out, like Step in Time or something. But I never sang that song here for him to have heard it."

Airlia nodded. She managed to keep a straight face to prevent the wince of how hard it would be for Kuja to explain the truth. _Good luck Kuja, you're going to need it._

Alex grew quiet through the rest of the trip. She looked forward as they drew near the stop. "We're almost there."

The guardian nodded as the ride came to a stop sooner than later as they got out and climbed up the ladder once more. Looking around, Airlia's resolve grew firm. She had to protect Garnet, regardless of what she had to do to ensure her safety.

"Okay, now in the game there would be a trap in there but...that trap was a pointless convention of the game, since Garnet was planning to see her mother anyway so….I wonder if it's still there," Alex said, pointing into the doorway.

Airlia nodded, "Let's go find out anyways. It's the most direct path to the throne without having to deal with everyone hunting for my head." She threw her cloak on and drew the hood tightly about her face, obscuring it. "I suggest you do the same 'Garnet.'" She had to use the princess' name to practice calling Alex that.

Alex slipped on her own cloak, hiding her face. "Let's go." She led the way through the passage, watching for the trap in the game. "Okay, I think we're good. You should probably go ahead since that would be expected."

Airlia nodded as she led the way into the castle to where Alex remembered the trap being. However, as they figured, the walls came shooting up, surrounding them on both sides.

"Odd, I didn't see where the walls should have been…" Alex said. "Strange. Okay, Zorn and Thorn, we know you're there. You can come out now."

The two strange jesters came out dancing about. "Knew you would come back." Thorn said as he grinned wickedly. It was time for them to drop their act and do what they needed to. "Come this way. Time to visit your mother." They dropped the wall near the stairs leading up and into the castle.

Airlia glared as she took point, standing before Alex and walked behind Thorn with Zorn behind Alex. "Let's just get this over with you two."

Alex glared at the two. "I want to get one thing clear before we go. Airlia did not kidnap me and she is not to be harmed. Understand?" She pushed past the jesters and walked in the direction of the throne room.

The jesters cackled as Zorn spoke. "That's not the way the queen sees it. It's up to her on Airlia's fate."

The remainder of the walk was in silence as Airlia sensed the vibes of the castle and frowned. It was practically empty… _What is going on here?_ However, she did recognize one of the vibes in the throne room and it wasn't the queen. _No… did he lie then?_

Alex walked into the throne room and blinked a bit as she looked around the room. It was slightly different from the game's design, which she understood was likely due to cost-saving measures, but it was still slightly familiar. She looked at the large, blue-skinned Valkyrie Queen. "Mother…" The title rolled off her lips relatively easily.

The queen frowned. "My daughter, thank goodness you've returned to me! But what are you doing bringing that … that … _traitor_ back here!"

The title was like a slap against Airlia's face. She closed her eyes to shelve the pain for the moment. She had a job to do to protect Garnet.

"Mother," Alex said. "Airlia did not kidnap me. I ran away." She didn't wait for a response. "I was worried about you but no one was listening to me. So I wanted Uncle Cid's opinion. But you wouldn't let me go. But I love you and I was scared for you!"

Brahne frowned. "You should have just come to me then. Still, did you remember to bring back the pendant you stole from me?"

Alex frowned back. "I hardly stole it Mother. You haven't been acting like yourself. I was trying to protect it. If it was harmed or damaged…" She took the diamond from around her neck. "But before I give it to you. I want to know why you attacked Burmecia. The truth please. If you love me, you'll be honest with me."

Brahne nodded. "Very well. I attacked them because they were preparing to attack us. Better to nip it in the rear than to suffer thousands of Alexandrians dead."

Alex looked in Brahne's eyes, pretending to be looking for something. "Yes...and the moon is green right? I said tell me the truth. I can tell when you're lying."

Brahne frowned, "Because I wish to take over the world, so that everyone might be like Alexandria. Is that better then?"

"Thank you Mother. Now I will tell you honestly. I don't think the entire world needs to be like Alexandria," Alex said. "I don't think we need the world. I think our kingdom is enough."

Brahne rolled her eyes, "Whatever you think my daughter. However, as the saying goes, Mother knows best. Now give me the gem."

Alex turned over the gem to Brahne and looked into her eyes. "See perfectly safe. What do you intend to do with me?"

Brahne smirked. "Now, to take the treasures that rest within you."

Airlia growled as she grabbed her sword with one hand to pull it out, then placed her other hand under the first one. Taking a fighter's stance, she proclaimed. "I don't think so!"

She lashed out quickly but the queen was quicker, throwing a barrier up, sending the guardian back. The brunette frowned. "No way are you going to hurt my princess. Now, or ever Brahne!" However, before she could move, dust was sprinkled over her, making her fall to the ground. "Garnet… run… get away from here!" And with that, she was asleep.

Alex snarled in an almost feral manner. "You won't get the Eidolons, Mother! Not so long as I draw breath myself! I'm not going to let you hurt innocent people!"

Brahne continued to hold her smirk, "And what makes you think that you can stop me? You saw how easily I stopped her. Now nothing stands in my way." She snapped her fingers and a familiar man came into the room. "Kuja, do what you must, but I must have those eidolons."

Alex wasn't surprised to see Kuja. If this was a dream, he'd act the part of the gallant knight and rescue her and Airlia. If it wasn't...did he even know it was her?

Kuja remembered what Airlia had said and knew what he had to do. He couldn't do it here though, as he bowed deeply at the waist to the queen. "As you wish." He waved his hand, making her slowly fall asleep.

Alex felt the sleep spell hit her and she fell to the floor, deeply unconscious. Maybe...it...wasn't…

He picked up each female with one arm before turning to the Queen, "I shall take them to the dungeon while I prepare the spot of the ritual for Thorn and Zorn. I will let you know when it's ready."

Brahne nodded, "Very well Kuja. Thank you. And as for the guardian, feel free to dispose of her. She is no longer needed. If my daughter dies during the ritual, that would also be most fortunate."

Kuja said nothing, merely vanishing to reappear in the dungeons. He knew he had to make it look real. However, he set them both down on the cots and began to use his magic to stir them.

Alex moaned and looked up at him. "You never did that...in my dream before..." She went quiet unable to say much as she was still waking up.

Kuja nodded. "Why did you run from me in Treno?" He knew what Airlia told him, but he wanted to hear it from her.

Airlia groaned. "This might be a bad time to cover any of that. We should get out of here before they get suspicious… unless you're going to let them hurt her and kill me."

Alex forced herself up. "How did you know the words?" She asked as she stood up shakily.

Kuja grimaced… He hoped this would go over a little easier than it sounded in his head. "I… I am able to read minds… I don't mean to be intrusive… but something about you… was peculiar… so at first… it was to determine if you were an enemy… Now that I know different, I do regret it. But it felt like you really wanted me to sing that song with you. If I had known why, I wouldn't have… Because I do love you, and this isn't a dream."

Alex wept slowly as he answered her. "It's not a dream...it's all real..."

Kuja nodded, "Yes it's real. That's what Airlia's been trying to tell you for a while. Now let's get out of here before Zorn and Thorn come to look find us."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, Brahne will probably figure out what I've given her in 5, 4, 3, 2, and…"

As predicted, Kuja could hear the queen screaming his name as he took both ladies hands and teleported away from there to just outside the kingdom. Airlia's eyes closed in weariness. "I struck at the queen. I may as well have a target on my forehead. We need to get back to Treno and then to Cid as quickly as possible. I'm now a fugitive…"

Alex nodded. "Me too. At least she doesn't know Garnet has a twin yet. We can still use the decoy trick later if we need them." She looked at Kuja. "It's all real…"

Kuja nodded as he looked around the area. "We're safe to teleport to my home in Treno. I wouldn't use the Gargant to get back there. If I were Brahne, I'd have soldiers monitoring the entrance."

Alex took his hand gladly. "Let's go Airlia." It was all real. It wasn't a dream. Was that good? Or was it bad? She thought it was good. She had everything she dreamed of in real life now. But…

Airlia took Kuja's hand as they vanished again and immediately appeared in a large home – a quick glance through the window showed it was indeed Treno. "I have to get the princess and Steiner out of here. Oh this is going to be complicated to explain. When we get back to Lindblum, we'll need to introduce you to the others so that they know the full details of the matters."

Alex waited until Airlia was gone before looking at Kuja. "I just can't believe it. It's all real...but how? I don't understand. It's all real."

Kuja shook his head. "I don't know. I know it's all real. I don't know how you got here beyond the fact that I think when your...horseless-carriage had it's accident. You were near a portal and the fear and the other emotions that might have been running through you at the time allowed you to cross. It's all I have."

Alex's mind was going in all different directions. "I just don't get it…" She started explaining why she thought it was all a dream in the first place, never questioning how he knew about the car accident.

Kuja pulled her to him. "Don't question it. I can sense your emotions are confused. A little fearful even. But this is a good thing."

"Is it?" She asked. "I'm not sure. I want it to be a good thing because I love you but…"

A smile crossed his face to hear those words. He suddenly realized they were the first time he'd ever heard those words from anyone. It felt good. "Alexandra, I love you as well. This is a good thing. Because I have never loved before. I've never been loved before. And I...I want to marry you." He pulled a ring from his pocket. "Alex, will you be my wife?"

All thoughts of the bad aspects of this flew from her mind when she saw the ring. She looked into his eyes as she took the ring and placed it on her finger. She didn't need to say anything else as she kissed him.

* * *

Airlia hurried to find her princess practicing inside Doctor Tot's laboratory. She was panicking as she hurried down the street. How far had the word gotten about what she did to the queen? "Princess, Steiner. We have to go now. We have a new ally and much to discuss, come immediately."

Garnet looked at Airlia, the fear in her eyes was enough to press how important this was to her friend. While Steiner wanted to speak, Garnet's shake of the head made him think better of it. As they hurried back to the house that Alex and Kuja were at, Airlia tried hard to not break down. "We have a new ally, his name is Kuja. Brahne was after the Eidolons within Garnet."

Garnet couldn't even be shocked. She had feared this already and Alex's feelings of danger had seemed to confirm it. "Mother… What do we do now? Where is Alex?" She asked as they hurried along. "And Kuja...that's the man Alex was with last night."

Airlia nodded. "Alex is with Kuja at his house, recovering. He had to fake his intentions with her, but knocking her out after Brahne knocked me out. He woke us in the dungeons and got us back to Treno quickly so we could get you both."

Garnet suddenly hugged Airlia. "I was so scared! I was afraid you would be hurt! Never leave me alone again! It may be part of your duty to protect me. But you're my friend, practically a sister to me. It has to be my job as such to protect you as well."

Airlia hugged her friend back. "I knew going back I was likely going to be killed, but if it meant keeping you safe from her, it would have been worth it. I don't know what happened while I was out, but Kuja and Alex can fill us both in."

They went to the door where Airlia opened it, knowing he would be well aware of their presence.

"No," Garnet stated forcefully. "You're not allowed to die! Even to protect me. I promise if you die, I will find a way to punish you. You are not allowed to die."

Alex and Kuja sat together on a fine love seat, deeply lost in each other. Alex had decided to bask in the good of this for now.

Steiner immediately took charge of the impropriety before him. "Not on my watch! Separate seats both of you!"

Airlia glared at Steiner, "Shut up. Apparently you missed the importance of the other matters at hand. This doesn't matter. We have to leave Treno now… We're not safe here… _I'm_ not safe here Steiner."

Steiner sighed but nodded in acceptance of this. "We must get to Lindblum as quickly as possible."

Kuja stood. "I can teleport two at a time. Teleporting requires me to be in contact with the others going with me."

Alex agreed. "Garnet and Airlia you should go first." Yes that meant traveling with Steiner but...these two needed to get to safety quickly.

Airlia nodded as she took her princess' hand and they both clasped a hand of Kuja as he vanished with them. When they appeared, they were in an alley off of the main district. Relief flushed through her body as he spoke clearly, "Stay here. I'll be back momentarily with Alex and Steiner."

While waiting for Kuja to return, Alex turned to Steiner. "Okay prick, let's get one thing straight! I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. I do not need you to play the role of father for me! Understand?"

Steiner rolled his eyes, "You sure seem to need one. This may be different from where you come from, but there are rules that are expected to be abided by here. And inspecting each other's mouth is against them."

"Fuck you, I do not need your permission. These rules are so archaic it's nuts," Alex snapped. "I will kiss Kuja if I want. I am not one of your charges. I do not have to listen to you. Do we understand each other?"

Steiner shook his head, "Don't blame me if someone tries to kill you for your insolent manner."

Kuja reappeared, having heard the tail end of the argument. "Why would anyone want to kill her?"

Steiner shook his head, "People often try to do harm when they don't understand. Manners are very important in these towns unfortunately. They could end up getting her attacked or worse… I do not want harm to come to her."

Kuja was confused. "I will allow no harm to come to her. And I'd suggest learning a little more before assuming she's purposely trying to be insolent."

Steiner frowned. "You were in the castle. You know the behaviors expected out of people there. Unfortunately it's expected in every major city because everyone has the 'I am royalty even though I'm not' syndrome. I know she's not intentionally trying to be, but there are times where she does intentionally try to get a rise out of me. Others are not as well behaved as I am. I don't want her coming to harm any more than you."

Alex shook her head. "Let's just go okay? And Steiner, I don't try to be get a rise out of you, you just make me so mad sometimes." She went to Kuja and his arm went protectively around her waist. "Come on Steiner."

Kuja extended a hand. "You should remove one of your gloves lest they interfere in the teleporting."

Steiner regretfully removed one of his gloves and slipped his hand into the oddly slimmer, but masculine hand. It felt weird to not have his gloves on, but the reason made sense.

Kuja took the hand and with a shimmer, they were gone. They reappeared in the same alley as Garnet and Airlia. "Sorry that took so long, I had to break up a fight."

Airlia and Garnet shared a look before the guardian spoke. "Shelve the fight. I need to see Regent Cid immediately. There will be a price on my head and until I see him, I'm not safe even here."

Kuja took the girls' hands. "I will teleport you to the palace then." He took them the same way, two by two to the Lindblum Grand Castle, appearing right before Regent Cid who couldn't help jumping.

Cid sputtered. "L..Lady Airlia...Garnet...Lady Alex. This is a surprise indeed. Steiner. And who is this...fine fellow?"

Alex smiled, "This is Kuja, he helped us with our situation in regards to getting out of Alexandria."

Airlia frowned as she stepped forward. "Regent Cid, I need to seek refuge – I fear – on a much longer basis." She explained how they got to the castle, and the events inside.

Regent Cid looked at Kuja with appreciation in his countenance. "I thank you Sir Kuja. Your efforts in protecting the Princess and Lady Airlia will be richly rewarded."

Artania rushed in. "Your Excellency! The Regency is under attack!"

Airlia paled as she rushed to the window to see the ships approaching the kingdom. "I recognize some of those ships, but there's one near the front that is strange… Kuja, do you know of it?" She merely hoped he would have some sort of answer because she had none.

Kuja rushed to the window and gaped in fear. "It's...the Invincible!"


	14. Disc 2 Part 4: Lindblum Under Attack

Author's note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and myself. We don't own Final Fantasy IX! This is not a Disney Crossover.

Distant Memories

Disc 2 Part 4:

Lindblum Under Attack

Kuja watched with horror and rage as the ships approached. He did indeed recognize the ship leading the charge. "It's the Invincible!" He looked at Cid. "You can't even hope to combat that."

Cid nodded. "I know...but we have to try. I can't give up my people without a fight. Besides, we need time to hide Garnet and Airlia. They will surely be targets of Brahne's anger."

Garnet agreed. "Alex too! She fooled Mother with a fake crystal! She'll be a target too."

Alex scowled at the ships. "I'm not hiding Garnet. I want to help fight!"

Airlia nodded, "I'd have to agree with Garnet on this one Alex. We now have Kuja to help us fight, the three of us can stay hidden where they can't find us. And that's the last word on the matter. Who knows who is controlling that odd ship, or what it can do. I'm not risking either of you."

Kuja growled. "I can get on the ship. I can take out the one controlling it. If I can do that, we might stand a chance. Alexandra, I need you to hide with them." He looked at Steiner. "And since you seem to have your heart set on it, you get to protect her with your very life."

The guard sent Kuja a look, "You had better return in one piece or I'll bring you back somehow just to finish it off. Remember, you hurt Alex in any way and I make your life hell."

Alex groaned. "Really? Him? Kuja, you should stay here! What if you don't come back!"

Kuja chuckled. "If I'm right, the one controlling that ship is a frail old man. I'll be fine my lady. This fine knight will guard you. Though I am sure you could protect yourself if you needed to, you shouldn't need to."

Alex's eyes narrowed. "If you don't come back…" Her voice trailed off, promising even more dire consequences than Steiner could hope to.

Kuja cringed at the tone. "I'll be back. 20 minutes, you can time me." He vanished.

Cid looked at the group. "It will be too dangerous to have all four of you in one room. It would be safest if you split up. Steiner, take Alex down to the basement floors, find a storage room to hide in. Wait no, they'll expect...Airlia, you take Garnet down to a basement store room. Steiner, take Alex to the luxurious guest suite."

Airlia nodded in agreement. "Yes, they'd expect Garnet to hide in luxury, not to hide in the storage area. C'mon Garnet." She was starting to develop the strange language from being near Alex too long. She sent a look to Steiner. "Don't you dare let anything happen to Alex… or the pain will be worse than what I'll give Kuja for his not keeping good on his promise. Understand?"d

He barely nodded, his eyes focused as she gave him a small smile of thanks before taking her princess down the elevator and to the basement, below the ground. They found a storage room far along the edge, but interior enough that they couldn't just blast their way in. Airlia sat on the ground as she closed her eyes in anticipation. Garnet merely watched her guardian and frowned. The princess knew how conflicted Airlia had been about the confrontation, and having to attack the queen… "I'm sorry…"

* * *

Kuja appeared on the Invincible's innermost telepad. "Garland! Enough games old man! Come out!" He shouted. He had to end this now. No more pretending, no more faking it. He had to stop Garland come hell or high water.

A rich voice called back out. "Garland's not here right now… He had other matters… to attend to." The hatred in the voice was enough to send shivers up anyone's spine. A slim man came out, bearing a striking resemblance to Kuja, except for perhaps, the length of hair which only went to his shoulder blades. The tone was also a little different, more of a platinum blond as opposed to the silver hair of Kuja. "So brother, you abandoned your mission… now I must finish what you started."

Kuja stared with shock at the man. Sure, he'd known Garland could probably build many more of his kind, just as he had built the Black Mages, but to see almost an exact copy save for the hair color, it was a little unnerving. "The plan he had to save Terra was sure to fail! I simply found a better way." Kuja clarified.

The man gave a chilling chuckle, "No it failed because you allowed that girl to get in the way. Just as Garland foresaw. And now I get to deal with you."

Kuja got in a fighting stance. "Just try it, pathetic copy!" He raised his hands and threw a lightning bolt at the other man.

The 'copy' growled, it had just been as Garland told him. Throwing his shield up, he countered with ice magic at first making the ground slippery to throw him off balance, then followed it up with a lightning bolt to try and strike him. Garland had told him no one would care about him, only try to kill him.

Kuja dodged the lightning bolt but slipped on the ice as he threw his own counter of a Fira spell at him. "You're a fool to listen to anything Garland says."

Ignoring what Kuja said, he threw ice up to shield him from the Fira magic, then during the steam bath, he struck at him again with lightning. "Really? Then why is everything happening as Garland foresaw? Your betrayal with that woman who isn't from this world? You attacking me here and now? All is as he foresaw! I will be the victor!"

Kuja snarled as the lightning hit him, hard. "That woman is going to be Terra's saving grace!" Kuja decreed as he fell to his knees, injured by the mixture of water plus electricity. "She gives me a reason to save it."

The man snarled in return, "How can a mere human from another world be the saving grace of Terra? So are you saying that you never had an interest in saving Terra before?!"

"Why save a home...where all you knew was how to hate and fear?" Kuja asked before leaping up, having caught his second wind. "Bio!"

The man coughed as the spell took hold, he quickly waved the illness away with his Esuna magic before snapping, "It's still our home, you should want to save it regardless of the few emotions you think you felt there!" Somehow that line hit him a little harder than it should… especially coming from his twin.

Kuja chuckled. "You must have grown up with Garland. Tell me...after his abuse...do you really want to save Terra…" He snapped his fingers and vanished, knowing this fight would only end in a stalemate.

The man didn't need to think twice as he focused on where Kuja would appear next. "Of course! I'm not doing it for Garland, I'm saving Terra because I want to!"

* * *

Alex paced back and forth in the guest room. Where was Kuja? Why was he taking so long? "How long has it been Steiner?"

"About 5 minutes," Steiner stated. "He said twenty. Settle down."

"I can't settle down!" She shrieked. "What if he doesn't come back! What if I've lost the only person who ever really loved me!"

A frightening chuckle coursed through the room. "I found you at last…"

Steiner drew his sword and got into position in front of Alex. "Who's there!" He shouted. "Show yourself Knave!"

Alex found herself shuddering as she heard that voice. The voice that sounded so familiar. Where had she heard it before?

Steiner was pushed aside by an unseen force as an older man came into view. He was balding with long snowy white locks and pitch black armor with a glowing red gem in the center of his chestplate. "Finally, I've found you again… I banished you once, but you returned and now you've stolen one of my best pawns… Now I must deal with you for good!"

Steiner was confused. "Found her again? Banished once? Who are you?" He got back in front of Alex, determined to protect her. "You won't touch her!"

Alex gripped her head as splitting pain engulfed it. "Ahhh, my head!"

The man smirked as he flicked a finger and flung Steiner away. "Stay out of this!"

Steiner forced himself up. "I swore to protect this woman!" He declared. "A knight's word is his bond!" He raised his sword and charged the man.

Garland shook his head, "Pathetic! You're no match for me at this point!" He merely raised his cloak and a barrier came up, stopping Steiner cold. He focused on Alex once the knight was down. "Now, to deal with you. Time for you to go away again and never come back!" Raising his hand, he focused on a bright white orb forming there.

Alex stared at him. "Who are you? What are you doing to me? Leave me alone!"

Steiner forced himself through the barrier as a strange strength came over him. He needed to protect Alex. He ran in between her and Garland, ready to strike him down.

Garland forced him back towards Alex. "My name is Garland. It shall be the last name you hear in this world." He threw the orb, and both the knight and the girl were gone. He chuckled as he vanished from the room. "Now Kuja… Let's see how you deal with this."

* * *

Kuja reappeared in the castle throne room and looked out the window to see the ships retreating. "Why? Why retreat?" He asked. "The Invincible has enough power to completely wipe this city off the map. Why retreat?"

Cid asked the man. "Your mission was successful it seems. My people are safe. Thank you."

Kuja shook his head. "Something's not right. I didn't win that fight. There's no way I could have. The one I fought was at least as powerful as myself. Why are they leaving? Check on the Princess! I need to check on Alex!"

Cid nodded as he fled into the basement through the elevator, "Garnet? Airlia? Come on out, it's safe!"

The knight and the princess emerged – both unharmed. "We're here, is the fight over Uncle Cid?" Garnet questioned as the oglop nodded.

"Yes, let's go back to the throne room while Kuja gets Alex and Steiner." He responded with relief in his voice.

* * *

Kuja ran to the guest room. "Alexandra! Knight! Come out it's safe..." He looked around the room. He stopped when he realized he could feel a familiar magic and the remnants of a crossing being performed. "Alex... Garland what have you done..." He whispered.

He ran back to the throne room. "Alex is gone! Her and that knight!"

Airlia gasped, "What?! Who did it? Do you know Kuja?" However, before he could respond, the door burst open as a worried Zidane, Vivi and Freya came running into the room.

The moment the sandy blond thief saw Kuja, he screamed. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Kuja looked over at Zidane but chose to respond to the other question. "Garland but I don't where he sent them! I just know he sent through a portal to another world!"

Airlia nodded, "Is there a way to force open another portal?"

"I can try but I don't know where he sent her..." Kuja said. "Could be anywhere..."

* * *

When Steiner and Alex could see again, they were in her bedroom. In her world. She looked around at all the Disney Princesses and video games she loved. "No...no...he sent me back. I didn't want to come back!"

Steiner looked around in surprise. "What in the world? Is this your home then?"

Alex gasped, realizing he'd come back with her. "Yes, this is my home..." She ran out the door. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" She looked at the clock. They should have been home by this time. "Mom! Dad!" She called.

Steiner followed her as she led the way through the strange home. "This is nothing like my Alexandria… How can we get home then?"

She hugged herself. "I don't know! I don't know how I even got to your world and I thought it was all just a dream! But it was real but I'm back here anyway!" She peered out a window. "Steiner, whatever you do don't go outside."

He nodded, "That would be wise because of how I am dressed if your original clothing was any indication."

She led him into a large bedroom and pulled out one of her father's suits. "Put this on, stay here, I'm gonna go talk to them. And by god don't go near any windows unless the blinds are down."

Steiner nodded as he removed his helmet and gloves before Alex ducked out of the room. Removing all of his armor, it felt strange… It had been so long since he had gone without his armor that the feeling felt foreign, exposed. Fully dressed he poked his head out of the door to hear talking...

* * *

"Officer please I'm fine. No I can't tell you exactly what happened. Just tell me where my parents are!" She begged.

There was another female voice responding to her pleas, "Who took you from the hospital? You're safe now, you don't have to fear your kidnapper."

"I was not kidnapped. You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," she explained. "It's too strange to be believed. Please, where are my parents?"

The policewoman waved off her partner with a small smile. "I'll be right there Rick, I'm going to try something else."

Calming green eyes looked at the brunette, "Let's make a deal okay? You tell me the strange story and show me proof, then I will get the file closed out and you can go see your parents. Okay?"

Alex sighed. "I don't know what proof I could show you. Ma'am, it's so strange that if I hadn't witnessed it first hand, I would not have believed it. I thought it was all a dream for 90% of it!"

Rachel smiled. "Let's go sit at the kitchen table, and talk about it, because if it's real, I'm sure there's proof somewhere of it being such. Okay? Going over it will possibly trigger memories of the proof."

Alex sighed. "I'll tell you if I can get written and signed documentation that you will not cart me off to the psyche ward."

Rachel nodded, "Very well. But if you have proof, then there's no reason to fear." She wrote out the document for Alex. Once it was done and both signed it, Rachel nodded, "Now go ahead and start from the beginning with the accident and anything you remember after it."

"Okay, I did warn you," she led the way to her door. "There's someone with me who may be able to help tell the tale. He's not a kidnapper. He's a really good friend and protector."

Rachel sighed, this girl wasn't starting at the beginning, making her worry about the validity of the truth. However, the sight of something on her hand caught her eye. "What's that beautiful ring on your finger?"

Alex looked at her hand. "My engagement ring. It's part of the story. And I will start at the beginning, it's just really long so I think we may need some coffee and snacks." She said. "You'll be really hungry after."

Rachel nodded as she settled into the chair to hear the beginning of the story as Alex made the drink and snacks.

Alex called. "Steiner, you can come in."

* * *

Kuja was immediately under fire from Zidane and his party before he could even begin to get even more frantic about Alex's disappearance. He could barely get a word out as Zidane accused him of helping to destroy Burmecia and attack Cleyra. "Hey! I wasn't even at Cleyra and Brahne chose to attack Burmecia all on her own!" He finally snapped.

Airlia groaned as she saw the attack and the moment Freya jumped into the air, she immediately parried the coming blow. "Everyone shut up and calm down! Fighting here and now will solve absolutely nothing! Let's compare notes and figure out where we go from here!" Her bellow was enough to stun the angry fighters as she sheathed her sword. Turning to Kuja, she offered him a hand up. She had hoped Zidane would understand that as a sign of trust.

Kuja accepted the hand up. "This boy and his friends only have part of the story correct. Apparently, they are very eager to believe the queen incapable of doing all of this violence of her own will."

Airlia nodded. "We have much to discuss and explain. On all sides. Now if you will all be quiet and have a seat at the table, we will discuss everything and learn all aspects of this conflict. And if anyone tries to raise their weapon against Kuja, they will have to do so over my dead body."

"How can you defend him!" Zidane shouted. "We saw him at Burmecia! He was with Brahne! He was promising to help her destroy Cleyra!"

Garnet gasped. "He was with Mother. Were you really helping Mother do that horrible stuff?"

Kuja sighed. "It's a little more complicated than he makes it sounds. All I promised to do was to do something about the Sandstorm. I made the Black Mages for her. She paid me money. It's called making a living."

Airlia nodded, "There's more. Alex and I – in place of Garnet – we went to the castle to see the Queen about the massive amounts of footprints and the attack on Burmecia. She was willing to have me killed. Even though I was following my duties and protecting the princess from any form of perceived harm. I was rendered unconscious, Alex too. Kuja saved us from the castle by faking that he was going to partake in some ritual involving Garnet."

"That's correct," Kuja stated. "I gave up a good source of income to save them," he looked at Zidane. "I didn't tell Brahne how to use my creations or to attack either Burmecia or Cleyra. Or Lindblum for that matter!"

Airlia gave a nod of agreement as Freya snorted, "You stood by while that Beatrix attacked us. Even flaunting your strength by ignoring us as we struggled to stand."

Airlia blinked back the tears of pain. "Beatrix attacked you all?! Oh no… not her too…."

"You're right, I didn't help you, did I need to? I have no connection to any of you, except maybe to this little fellow and he seemed to hold his own quite well," Kuja indicated Vivi. "I should give up my livelihood for a group of complete strangers?"

Zidane growled. "So we're supposed to believe you did it for Alex and Airlia?"

"They were not perfect strangers," Kuja clarified. "I intend to find Alexandra and marry her."

Airlia nodded with a small smile to Kuja. "And since you were on Brahne's side at one point… are there any other enemies we should we aware of? And what they can do?"

"Garland, first and foremost," Kuja began. "Though he is not on Brahne's side, he is just as much your enemy. And another...the man I fought on the Invincible. He looks like me but he has platinum blonde hair." He growled. "I'm sure Garland wanted me to fight so I couldn't protect Alexandra."

Garnet sighed, "And it worked. I had this funny feeling we shouldn't have split up… and now look at what's become of us… No Alex… No Steiner… and bickering amongst ourselves… just what he probably wanted."

Kuja nodded. "I will help you to fight them. I will help **you**…" He looked specifically at Garnet and Airlia. "I don't know if my double has my talent for making weapons...Brahne might be out of luck now in that department."

Airlia sighed heavily, "I can only hope so. Now maybe you can answer a question that has been burning in my mind since fighting the queen. Why is she so interested in Garnet's pendant?"

Kuja sighed. "That answer lies on a continent to the northeast. The Outer Continent. It is a place without mist. I do not want to tell you because I feel you may need to learn some things on your own."

Garnet sighed as she considered this. Yes there were things to be learned of on their own, but knowing why they had to protect it was helpful. It would serve to reinforce the desire to protect it. Still, there were other matters to be spoken of, "Well, then answer me this, what can that strange ship do?"

Kuja groaned as he thought of the destruction. "That ship can level whole cities with the push of a button."

Airlia groaned as she put her head into her hands. "Then how can we beat that thing? If there's another you, maybe we can befriend him too?" _Getting inside and destroying that thing before it can destroy anymore was now a priority to her._

* * *

"And that's what happened Officer," Alex finished the incredible story of her disappearance. Steiner was still drinking his coffee. So she was from a whole other...world…

The woman nodded. "Since you have this man here with his armor… and that ring… that's proof enough for me. I will get the file closed on your disappearance. Now with regards to your parents… I'm truly sorry to have to say this… they died on impact in the crash… they felt no pain."

Alexandra felt her mouth fall. "What? No...that can't be right...I survived! They have to be alive too."

Rachel frowned, "Unfortunately not. The fact you were in the backseat was your only saving grace. The airbags did not deploy as they should have, and it caused them to both suffer broken necks. I'm sorry Alexandra."

Alex sat back in her chair, shock in her eyes. The tears didn't come like they should have. "We fought that night...I had hoped I could make things right..."

The woman nodded, her eyes bright with tears for the young woman. "Things like that happen more often than we want to acknowledge. But remember this. Even if you fought with them, know that their last thoughts were likely in an apology to you for the fighting."

Alex's lips trembled and she placed her head in her hands, trying desperately to hide the tears that were starting to come. Steiner couldn't even say anything as the young woman began to sob.


	15. Disc 2 Part 5: Adjustments

Author's note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and myself. We don't own Final Fantasy IX!

Distant Memories

Disc 2 Part 5:

Adjustments and to the Outer Continent

By time Alex had finally been able to stop crying, the kind officer had left. She seemed to go into a state of shock. "My parents…they're gone…" She shook with leftover sobs. "As always. They're gone...I never even got to say I was sorry."

Steiner put a hand on her shoulder, "Sometimes things happen like that for a reason. There is rarely an apparent reason, but there must be a reason none the less. We will work together to figure it out though."

She trembled. "It's not like I really even knew them...my parents were never home anyway. That's why we fought that night. It was my 16th Birthday and we out for dinner, beautiful restaurant. And all they could do was sit there on their IPads and IPhones texting and doing other work. They just ignored me all the time...but…"

He nodded understandingly. "My own parents were guards at the palace, and their duties often kept them from me. But I tried my best to understand, and now that I'm a guard, I can say I sort of do. Does it mean I agree with them being away so often? No, of course not. But it eased the ache in me when I look back after hearing that they fell in battle."

"They sound like brave knights...it's hard when both parents work. My mom and dad always said they had to do it, so I could have nice, pretty things. Like the things you saw in my room," she said. "I didn't need nice things...I would have been happy for a genuine conversation with them."

Steiner nodded understandingly. "If you ever… need to talk… I'm here. Being here in your world has given me an immediate understanding to you Alex. I apologize for my brash behavior back in my world."

"Wait until you see the girls my age in this world," she giggled sadly. "I don't know how we'll get back. I don't know how I got there. But...I suppose we'll need to wait. I'll have to settle things here first…"

Steiner thought about it. "Perhaps, perhaps that's why you're back here now. Not because that fiend sent you here, but perhaps you had things you had to deal with here to truly be able to live in our world. So perhaps Garland did you a favor after all." He chuckled.

"He said something about sending me away before..." Alex remembered. "What did he mean by that do you think?"

Steiner shook his head. "I honestly don't know. However, I suspect he means that you were originally from our world. Maybe that's why you were so keen on it when you were playing the game?"

"Maybe..." She said. "I always thought it was because it was well made. Good storyline, good characters, even you though you were comic relief." She giggled, feeling some better.

* * *

Airlia and the others looked at Kuja, "If that's where we must go, then that's where we'll go. But how do we get there? It's about as far away now as anything else. And I can't exactly travel with my face plain as day, or Garnet for that matter."

"I think our best bet would be a ship," Kuja said. "I can't teleport all of us. And too many trips would wear me out."

"I'm not trusting you on this mission!" Zidane stated sharply. "I think you somehow fooled Airlia and Alex into trusting you!"

Airlia didn't need to think twice as she flashed her blade. "Zidane, shut the hell up, you don't even know what you're talking about. He was the one responsible for the super soft to save your friend, Blank."

"And you didn't see them together!" Garnet said. "They were so cute together! I don't like that he helped Mother by giving her those things but...even I have to concede that she could have done anything with those mages. Look at Vivi, look at Aden, Raiden, and Olaf. She didn't have to choose war."

Airlia nodded in agreement as a warning look flashed across her face one more time. "You even think about trying to harm him, any of you, you will answer to me. Got it?"

"Brahne destroyed my people with his help," Freya declared. "How can you ask me to travel and work with him?"

Vivi stood there playing with his hands. He appeared to have something to say but didn't want to get in the middle.

Airlia smiled at Vivi, "What's the matter?" She had decided to ignore Freya, for the moment. She didn't feel like dealing with the snarling attitude at that second.

"I don't...I don't know if I should say, I don't wanna get in the middle…" Vivi looked uncertain.

Airlia knelt down to Vivi, to look in his glowing yellow eyes directly. "Anything you ever want to say, just go right ahead and say it. No one will get mad. I promise."

"Well," Vivi took a breath. "I don't know what all really happened with Brahne and…" He couldn't remember the name. "But it looked like Brahne was there first. And we never even saw this man in Cleyra. We did see Beatrix but not him. The Black Mages can be good too. We saw that. So...if Brahne uses them to do bad things, is it his fault?"

Garnet had heard the phrase before, but never had it hit so close to her before. "Out of the mouths of babes. Now Freya, if you don't want to join us, that's fine. Zidane the same goes for you. But I intend to get to the bottom of the mystery and Kuja will be a powerful aid for us. It's your choice. Vivi, you can choose to come with us or not."

Vivi nodded. "I want to go. I want to help get Alex back and help Dagger's mother." He looked at Zidane and Freya. "You'll come too right?"

Zidane growled but reluctantly nodded. He had found himself at the start attracted to Garnet, Dagger, and he knew that the only way to see it through would be to remain on her good side. He wanted to know if it was really love or lust.

Freya groaned. "I think I should stay behind and watch Lindblum. There may be another attack later."

Airlia nodded, "That is fair enough. However, bear this in mind. Do not seek to knowingly ruin Kuja's reputation while we're away. That's all I ask. You should get to know someone before judging them on something you may not have been the full witness of."

Freya nodded, concededly. "I will attempt to take your advice to heart. It is difficult knowing he at least had some role to play in this. It may not be his fault but it's really fresh right now." Especially since she'd seen the one she'd loved, and been searching for all this time, perish by Beatrix's sword.

Airlia nodded, "Then let's go. Please, take care of Lindblum for us." She turned to Cid, "Is there a small vessel we can use for transportation to save us time?"

Cid bounced. "There certainly is. The Blue Narciss has been waiting for someone to take the helm. It needs a trip to sea I think. It will be waiting in the Serpent's Gate when you get there."

On the way to the Serpent's Gate, Zidane leaned into Airlia and whispered. "Don't think too harshly of Freya...she finally found the man she'd been looking for…"

Airlia nodded, "I don't. But I don't appreciate others jumping down Kuja's throat either. He just lost the woman he proposed to for sake of the heavens. I lost my best friend out there, and I hate it. So be mindful of my warning. I don't seek to blemish other reputations and I expect the same courtesy of anyone traveling with me. Understand?"

"I do understand, but I don't think you do," Zidane said sharply. "She watched him die. She watched Beatrix try to kill her king and he got in the middle. She's blaming anyone even remotely related this violence right now."

Airlia shrugged, "She's blaming me then too. And Garnet. And Cid for his relationship with his niece. Get in line. There's a whole group of people out for my head for striking at Queen Brahne."

"I'm saying...have a little compassion right now," Zidane told her. "She's blaming anyone and everyone, mostly herself. She is grieving. So yeah, she is blaming you, and Garnet, and Cid, and the little cricket who hopped on Brahne in her sleep last night. It's called Grief. Anger is normal."

Airlia looked at him squarely, her expression filled with anger and pain. "As I said get in line. It's funny how everyone thinks that they are the only ones allowed to feel any sort of pain and that anyone who is considered to be the source of their pain is allowed no measure of feeling of any kind. Yet you do not see me screaming at the world for changing Queen Brahne or Lady Beatrix. So if you can't work with us, then get out of my way."

"And you just proved my point. I'm sorry for your pain. I'm sorry you're hurting. It's okay to hurt. It's okay to be angry. It's okay to feel these things. And you can't really help feeling them, can you?" Zidane asked.

Airlia merely responded, "That's why I haven't spoken much. You think you know me after traveling a short time with me. Yet I don't blame anyone, but I don't seek openly to ruin anyone's reputation. You don't know what I've suffered in my life. Dagger doesn't even know the full version. I was merely brought in to be a confidant, friend and guardian to the princess. Her handmaiden with a bag of tricks to keep her safe and the determination to push through anything. So until you know my whole story, I'd suggest you stop trying this flimsy guilt trip."

"I'm not asking you to feel guilty. She gave no indication that she was going to ruin his reputation. You accused her of it," Zidane stated. "She wouldn't do that. She's doing what you're doing right now. Snapping at anyone who rubs her the wrong way for a while. Because damn it, that's what grief does to people. Everyone. Everyone handles it differently. This is her way. You're the one acting like your brand of pain is greater right now. Because to you, that's how it feels. It's okay that you feel that way. It's okay to get angry. It's okay to scream. It's okay to cry. That's what she's going to do for the next few days, maybe longer. She's going to lock herself in a guest room, and cry, and scream, and grieve. I'm telling you that she doesn't really blame you or anyone. I don't even think she really blames Brahne or Beatrix."

Airlia decided at that point since it was clear he wasn't going to listen, and now to even say she threatened Freya about ruining reputations when she only asked it to be beared in mind that she would say nothing at all. Nothing more or less. It was safer for all of them that she just go back to doing her job and protect her princess. It wasn't like they had actually tried to attack the two women who had practically raised her into who she was today. They didn't know the pain of fighting essentially one's own mother, nor being helpless to stop whatever had changed them so suddenly.

Garnet stepped in. "Okay both of you! Stop this now. Zidane, you have no idea what we've been through either! You have no business snapping at Airlia! And Airlia, I'm sure Freya didn't mean to snap at any of us. Remember how I was after Father died?"

Airlia nodded, remembering the distance that was put between them as she rapidly blinked back tears. "Yes Princess. That's why I stopped speaking. Better to not say anything then to further an argument needlessly."

Garnet smiled. "Good. We're all friends on this mission. We're going to get Alex back. We're going to save Mother and Beatrix. And Zidane, when we get back, I'll personally give my condolences to Freya."

The remainder of the walk was silent as they got to the ship. Airlia went into a meditative stance where she sat on the floor, with her legs crossed and her arms were slightly crossed at the stomach each thumb touching it's respective ring finger. She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. In and out. She was only trying to recenter her balance since the one person she trusted with her past was gone – she had no rope to hold onto to keep herself from feeling the weight of her burdens.

Kuja came over to her. "We will get Alexandra back…" He said, reassuring both of them. "I will bring her back somehow. And I'll find a way to help Brahne and Beatrix. I promise."

She gave him a weak smile. "Think…" Was all she said as she thought about her past, how she met the queen and lady knight. She had hoped he would understand that she gave him permission to see into her mind, to see how much turmoil was there.

Kuja looked into her eyes and went into her thoughts subtly and swiftly. In moments he had all the knowledge he could ever need about this woman's past. "I'm sorry…" He said softly. "I wish I could take back the weapons I sold her. I knew she intended them to be used as such. But I did have my own reasons." He looked back into her eyes and thought about his own past and his home, projecting his thoughts to her.

Airlia nodded after learning of his past. "That's a heavy burden to bear. Do you think this … twin of yours… do you think he is now forced to carry this burden too?" She could understand why he needed the money if he was bringing his own people here or whatever was going to happen to save his world. If they had to come here, they would need a place to build and money to fund the project.

"We didn't need the money. I needed it to live here and perform my task of gathering...souls... Humbug. A plan doomed to failure," Kuja said. "It was Garland's plan though. If I didn't obey him... But now I have a reason to fight him and reason to save Terra."

Airlia nodded in agreement. "It seems odd that he wouldn't just put the souls of his people into the empty bodies he's made and merely bring them here if that world is dying. Surely this planet is big enough for all of us?"

"He's a stubborn old goat. We mean nothing to him. We're simply a means to an end," Kuja told her. "I hate him."

Airlia nodded, remembering the fight he showed her snippets of. "Do you think he treats that other man like you?"

"I'm positive," Kuja said. "I'm sure he thinks saving Terra will make Garland care for him. It won't and Garland will just kill him when he's done."

Airlia gasped in horror. "How horrible. I need to find my center again though so I can try to stop this terrible fighting, this amount of useless lives being lost." She closed her eyes and all that came to mind was a flash of the man who could have been his twin… She had to stop this war so he didn't die needlessly at the hands of Garland… And that she would get her friends back.

Kuja looked in the direction that he knew the outer continent was. "Alexandra..."

* * *

Steiner watched as Alex listlessly stumbled about the house, trying to figure out what to do with everything. He knew it wasn't good to mope about as he jumped up and down, finding himself missing the clanging of his armor. "Come on Alexandra, where is the gung ho spirit from my world? What's the matter? You been in my world so long that you don't know what to do here anymore?"

Alexandra giggle at his antics. She looked at the suit he'd put on all wrong. "Well I think our first order of business is to get you clothes that fit." She sighed. "Especially since we could be here for a while. Come on, we'll take my mom's car." She grabbed the keys off the hook in the kitchen.

Steiner eyed the keys warily, "What are those and how are they to get us about Alex?"

"Follow me, you will see," She led them out to her mom's pink Cadillac. "My mom used to sell Mary Kay to stay social." She got in the vehicles driver side and opened the passenger door for him."

"There is much I don't know of, but I'm not going to question it for now… I think it would hurt my head if I did." He joked.

She put the keys in the ignition and grabbed her seat belt. "You have one of these, do what I do." She buckled it securely to her side.

Steiner nodded as he found the belt and clicked it into the strange device. "Where are you taking me and do we have the needed funds for it?"

She turned the keys, bringing the car to life, and adjusted the radio to country music. "We are going to the mall and yes. I grabbed my spare wallet and credit cards."

The drive was silent except for the country music as Steiner took in the sights around him… some amazing while others were less than desirable. "These ladies really should cover up a little. No one will want them if they're barely dressed."

"You'd be surprised. But did you know that it's okay for a girl to dress like that but it's not okay a man to acknowledge it," She grinned oddly.

He raised an eyebrow, "How strange… I think it's best if I keep much of my opinions to myself unless it's safe to say it otherwise." He felt a blush rising to his cheeks.

She laughed. "And you thought I was bad. Are you hungry?"

Steiner nodded. "It's been a while since we ate, hasn't it Alex. Aside from the small snack with the pol-ice-wo-man…" He had to sound it out because he wasn't sure if he was saying it right.

Alex turned into a Subway parking lot and led the way inside. "This place is your basic sandwich. Start you off easy."


	16. Disc 2 Part 6: Bonding Over Problems

Author's note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and myself. We don't own Final Fantasy IX!

Distant Memories

Disc 2 Part 6:

Bonding Over Problems

The remainder of the trip to the outer continent had been quiet, like that of waiting for a storm to break. Airlia had remained quiet over the matters of her past, and was cautious over her words. Only acknowledging when she had to, because she didn't feel like having her words blown out of proportion again. She focused on feeling for unknown vibes, to ensure they wouldn't be snuck up on.

Kuja stood next to her just as silent. He wondered if this is what it was like to worry about someone. "Is this what love is?" He finally asked quietly. "Worrying that I might never see her again?"

Airlia gave him a wry smile as she answered him just as quietly. "I wish I had an answer to that question Kuja… I've never really… known love myself. But from what I've seen… Yes."

"But you love the queen and the princess?" He asked. "Do you worry for them as I do her?"

Airlia looked at him genuinely, "The love I hold for them is familial… The princess is like my sister, the queen like my mother. That's a different kind of love than one that one adult holds for another in an intimate respect. Do I worry for their safety? Every day."

Kuja nodded. "Love can be hard it seems. I promise, I'll save them." He vowed. "I will right the wrongs I have done to you and your family."

Airlia gave him another small smile when something touched the edge of her nerves. She grabbed the hilt of her sword. "Dagger, stay back!" She looked around for anything unusual. Snarling, she screamed, "Come on out you coward and show yourself!"

A shimmer of light heralded the appearance of the man that Kuja told them about. "You!" He snarled.

The man sneered. "Yes me brother." He looked at Airlia. "Well you replaced your slut rather quickly."

Airlia frowned. "So you think I'm a slut? You'll eat those words, but first, shouldn't I know the name of the man I am going to strike down for such words?"

The man stopped. No one had asked his name before. "Why do you care who I am! All you need to know is I'm here to kill you!"

Airlia snickered, "Really? You're going to have a hell of a time killing me. I figure I should know the name of the man who I will kill so that at least your tombstone doesn't say 'Here lies John Doe.' It's only fair since you're going against Airlia, the guardian of Alexandria's princess."

"Thundara!" A small voice shouted from behind her and a bolt struck the man. "Yes! I got him!" Vivi rejoiced his aim.

The man screamed with pain and rage. "That little windup doll! He hurt me!"

Airlia spat at the man, "You will never touch Vivi. Now time for you to deal with me." She lunged quickly, striking as Beatrix had taught her. These strangers were in the middle of this whole conflict. Kuja had changed, so perhaps this man could change too. She rushed him as he dodged and glared at her.

Kuja grabbed Vivi protectively in his arms though he wasn't sure what drove those protective urges. He also felt pride in the boy's power.

The man dodged again and hovered in the air away from her. "You, your friends and especially that toy! I'll get you later!"

Kuja snarled. "You will not touch my child!"

Airlia shook her head. "I will never let you touch my friends. You will answer to me for your slander." She jumped up and pushed off the edge of the ship to try and strike him while he hovered.

He grabbed her by the collar before she could land the hit. "You little whore! Let's see how well you can swim!" He dropped her in the water below.

Airlia didn't even have time to scream as she flung her blade, scratching his arm as she landed in the water below. Unluckily for him, she had been taught how to swim by Lady Beatrix in the event that something happened and she fell into the water. Getting to the surface, she gasped deeply for oxygen as she swam to the edge of the ship. Climbing up a rope Kuja had lowered, she found him gone as she snarled angrily. "Bastard." She grabbed her blade from the rail and put it back in it's sheath.

Zidane ran over. "Airlia, are you alright? Vivi?"

Airlia groaned as she wrung out her braid, "Fine, just angry. He had better watch out for our next encounter." She had managed to catch him though, that much she knew of.

Vivi looked up at Kuja as the man put him down. "You called me your child. Am I really your child?" He didn't know he didn't know his family beyond his Grandpa.

Kuja shrugged. "I did create you. You were born of my design and my efforts. So, technically, I suppose yes, you are my child…" He had never stopped to think about it before but it made some amount of sense. "Unless you do not want to be…I could understand if you did not."

Vivi looked at him, his eyes brightening. "No… it makes me… happy. I have a father, I'm so happy!"

Kuja found a smile crossing his face. "I'm sure Alexandra will love having a son already as well." He took a deep breath. Garland was wrong. This was the way to save Terra. Not through violence and hate. _I will save Terra. And I will show Alexandra and Vivi. This is what makes a home._

* * *

Ramsus snarled as he slammed a fist on the console, angry that someone was able to bloody him. "That little whore! How dare she! Airlia, you will die by my hand. That much I promise. And I will make you suffer to make your little _lover_ suffer. Still, I need to focus on finding the glue that bound. I will have to test the others and see their reactions… Did the little toy attack because I attacked her? Or was it that she got more serious after I threatened it?" Snarling, it barely reached him that she had asked for his name.

* * *

Alex couldn't hold back a whistle as Steiner stood in the Men's Warehouse being fitted for a few suits of his own. "Nice…" She walked around him slowly. "Yes, that will do well, I think. Don't you Uncle Bert?"

Steiner blinked. "Yes, I think so Alex." He had to get used to the temporary name while they were in her world. His name was too… different.

"So three suits, in this same style, then we'll go look at some more casual clothes. Clothes you can just relax in," She said. "I think there's a JCPenny in this mall somewhere. They have nice casual clothes."

He sighed, putting his head in a hand. "We should get to the matters at hand. The sooner it's done, the sooner the grieving can happen and the sooner we can get home. Because there is always a way home Alex. We just have to find the doorway."

Alex forced a smile. "I know that but we don't know how long we'll be here. And you could find yourself using these clothes back there too. I mean, I know the Tailor in Dali is always looking for new designs. It's...just better to be...safe than sorry...you know…" She went over to a rack of shoes. "Besides… don't these clothes feel more comfortable than that rusty stuff you have?"

He sighed, "Honestly it doesn't bother me anymore. It hasn't in a long time. I just want to do my job to protect Garnet and watch over Airlia." He wanted to get home, to see Beatrix again.

"And you're very good at it but...don't you ever...want to do something for you?" She asked. "Don't you ever get stressed and need to decompress and unwind? Don't you ever get agitated just because you've been working from sunup to sundown with no breaks?"

Steiner groaned. "Alex we're not here because of me. I'd rather get to the task at hand, no matter how painful. The sooner the bandage is off, the sooner the pain can start to heal. Understand? No more tactics, please. Why don't we go by the area where the accident happened? Maybe there is a clue there on how to go back."

"But what if we don't find anything," She protested. "Besides, we can't go right away. I have to sell the house and the car. But before I can do that their lawyer will need to get in contact with me about the will and it will take him a few days at least...and selling the house…I can't even put it on the market until that main part's done…" She found her lip trembling.

Steiner sighed. "Listen to me Alex. First everything will be okay. But second, if we go and look, we may see something that will give us a sign. Now where is this lost in wonderland girl that you always seemed to portray? You must believe first the door will be there, then it will. Second, it will push you to finish the matters deftly. If we find the doorway there, then perhaps there are charities you can donate the items to after this lawyer deals with the matters. Others who could use it. Like an orphanage?"

She nodded. "Though there aren't really orphanages anymore. We do fostering. But...maybe I could find someone to give it too. There's always plenty of people with no where to live." She sighed finally. "Okay. Put...you really should have a pair of casual clothes too while we're here. Like I said, the Tailor in Dali will appreciate a few more designs and I'd like to maybe pick up a few presents for maybe Airlia and Garnet and the others."

Steiner sighed, "I just want to get this going as swiftly as I can. I worry for them. Who knows what the flow of time is like…"

"I worry about them too Steiner. I'm just sort of afraid right now…" She sighed. "My whole life has turned upside down. Ahh, come on, we can get the presents later. Let's pay for this suit though. You'll look funny searching a forest in armor. Here try these on. I think I picked the right size." She handed him a pair of shoes.

He nodded and changed the shoes out. "Very well, but no more dallying. I want to see if there is at least a doorway. A symbol, a sign, anything to show us we're on the right track. Remember, that faith will see us through. I'm sure they want us back as badly as we want to be back there. That may be part of what allows us to go back home."

"Okay, I'll try," She said as she paid and led the way out of the mall. "Though, I will warn you, it still may take a couple of days. They need to close out my case and the lawyer will need to contact me, and the police may need me to sign a few things. But we'll get home as soon as possible."

Steiner nodded, "I get that. I'm just trying to get things moving along is all. If you see the doorway, then it will give us hope. It will say we are on the right track."

* * *

The boat came upon the continent after a few days of travel. They had to find a beach to make landing on, just outside of a large forest. Vivi had not left Kuja's side the whole trip much to Zidane consternation. He still wasn't sure if he trusted the man. But the way he was protective of Vivi made him wonder.

Garnet looked about her. "There's no mist here! It's beautiful!"

Airlia felt her breath catch at the land before her, yet she was still angry at the unjust name that that man had called her. She tried to put him from her mind, but his reaction when she demanded his name… it stunned her. Something was different there. She looked at Garnet, "Princess, we don't know what dangers are here, stay close to me. Okay?"

Garnet nodded before noticing how distant her words were. She mimicked what Alex would have done and hugged her, speaking softly. "Don't listen to him. The words of a clanging cymbal mean nothing." She told her.

Airlia shook her head, "It just hit a very raw nerve my princess. So I'm trying to do what Beatrix once taught me when they tried to intentionally rankle the nerve. It's part of why I've never been interested in anyone."

Garnet pet her handmaiden's hair comfortingly. "Where do we go from here Kuja? This place is not familiar."

Kuja looked towards the forest. "I think there's a village in that forest. We should resupply our rations and have our weapons tended to before we continue on."

Airlia nodded in agreement, "It's the wisest choice." She lost herself within her mind for a moment to try and recenter herself. She had to keep her wits sharper than the blade of her near mother's sword. Images flashed through her mind of the guards who had tried to call her a slut in the past, and how she had nearly killed a man for it once. Queen Brahne had put an end quickly to the men that were trying to instigate it because she was one of lowly origins who should never have been a guard or a handmaiden.

Kuja led the way through the forest, following his instincts about the forest village. Something felt familiar there. However, when he passed the same sign three times, he knew there was a problem. "Okay, we've passed that sign three times. What is up?"

Zidane growled. "I think you led us into a trap is what is up!" He reached for his weapon.

Airlia was quick to put herself in between the men, and surprisingly Vivi did too. "No! No more internal fighting. We've had enough of that. It's what that man wants us to do. Damn him."

Airlia swore as Vivi pleaded, "It's not his fault. I smell magic in the air. A lot of magic."

Kuja sniffed too. "More of my creations are nearby." He closed his eyes and walked to a part of the forest and reached out a hand. "Ha, a barrier. Dispel!" He shouted making the barrier vanish to reveal a beautiful village.

Zidane gasped. "My gosh!" He sheathed his weapon. "You...were right."

Garnet nodded, "Zidane, you need to really be more trusting. Airlia and I both know he isn't going to harm us. If you don't give him a chance, you're no better than anyone else is who has been prejudiced against him. People change. But only if you give them a chance to show it. Remember that please."

Airlia said nothing as she walked forward into area before her and felt a calming force come over her mind. Something about the area just put her at such ease that it felt… it felt right. Yes this was the place she could find her center again and push the walls back up to keep people from hurting her anymore.

"Lady Airlia!" A familiar voice called as a familiar Black Mage flew over to them. "How did you find us?" Raiden asked as he settled.

Airlia gave him a sad smile, "Are you all here? If the others could come over, then we can explain it once… something terrible has happened."

Raiden nodded and placed two fingers in his mouth to let out a shrill, ear-piercing whistle. Olaf and Aden joined them within in minutes at that signal. "What are you all doing here?" Olaf asked.

Airlia, Garnet and Kuja took turns explaining what they knew, along with Zidane and VIvi interjecting things that they knew. Olaf was stunned at the disappearance of his friend while Aden was furious that someone tried to insult this protective young lady who had helped him when he needed it.

Raiden's focus was on the silver-haired man with them. He knew this man. "So you are looking for a way to bring her back...and how to help the Queen…"

Kuja nodded, "Correct and now we have my 'brother' to contend with as well." He spared a glance at the angry knight, "I'm sorry for his lack of manners." He knew just why it bothered her so badly.

Airlia shook her head, "Don't worry about it. He will have to answer for it though."

Raided pointed. "This is probably stupid, you likely already know Kuja, the Iifa Tree is the source of the mist. Destroy or deactivate it and maybe...because maybe the mist is the source of the madness."

Kuja nodded as he considered this, "Yes, I knew about the Tree being the source of the mist, but the secondary thought you had… that's an interesting thought. I'll have to give it much consideration."

Olaf gestured about them. "You are tired and hungry I suspect. The inn is in that direction. Sir Kuja, we must speak with you. Alone."

Kuja nodded, "Very well." He turned to Airlia, "After I speak with… Olaf… I'd like to help you with that training you've been trying to push through. Would that be acceptable?"

Airlia nodded, her eyes unfocused as she pushed away the images flashing before her eyes. "Yes, thank you Kuja. I need – without question – to get my center back. Then I have to redo the walls to keep it from bothering me again."

Vivi stayed by Kuja's side until Aden pushed him along. "This is a conversation for grown ups young one. Not for little ears." Vivi pouted but joined Airlia.

Olaf looked to Kuja when they were alone. "How long were we built to last?" He asked.

Kuja frowned. "I honestly don't know. Why? Is there a problem?"

Olaf led him to a cemetery. "We found many of our kind and brought them here. But one after another...some of us have...stopped functioning..."

Kuja gaped at the size of the cemetery. "This isn't good. I will have to look into this. To see why you're no longer functioning to see if I can make it so you can live normal life cycles, like that of humans. Because, honestly, no one should live forever… But no one should only live a year or two…"

Olaf agreed, "We would appreciate this. Especially for the little one's sake. He's just a child."

Aden nodded. "We don't want to die yet either."

Kuja nodded. "I don't want you all to die either… I have to go to the Tree first, but I will be back, and we will figure this out. Damn I wish I had my ship. I could figure out this problem in seconds if I did!" His mind wandered to what Airlia had told him of familial love. _Is this familial love?_

* * *

Alex found the spot where their vehicle had crashed with relative ease. It wasn't hard as the area around it was still being repaired. She followed the path. "This way..."

Steiner followed her down the side of the ravine slowly, trying to be cautious to not fall over the side as they looked around for anything peculiar.

* * *

After a day of rest and restocking in the beautiful village, it was time to start trekking again. "You just need to go the Dwarf village of Conde Petie to get to the mountain path." Aden explained. "Normally only married couples can get through but we hope that with this note they'll make an exception."

Airlia nodded, "I hope you're right Aden. Thank you for everything." She held her new blade tightly to her waist. The smith had been unable to make full repairs from the last fight so they had showed her a new weapon that worked well.

Kuja looked at the folded note. "What does it say that would make them make an exception?"

Olaf shook his head. "You'll see. Don't want to give anything away just yet."

Aden stepped up to Airlia. "I have something for you that I think will help you. In your own training." He held out a package. "We worked hard on this all night and we think we finally got the magic right."

Airlia smiled as she accepted the package. "Thank you Aden. I hope you're right. I can't let my emotions cloud my judgement right now. Too much is at stake."

Aden smiled and hugged her. "Come back and see us again sometime. We'll watch over the others." He looked at Vivi. "Will the little one be staying with us?"

Vivi shook his head, "I want to help Kuja find Alex. That new man… Kuja's brother… he's strong, I want to help fight him too if it comes to it. Airlia's so kind, and she's nice to me… I don't want him to hurt her, or any of the others."

Aden accept this answer. "Take this with you young one." He held out a beautiful new staff. "Learn some new spells while you travel."

Vivi smiled as he accepted the staff. "Thank you… I will."

Zidane nodded as everyone said their farewells. "Okay everyone, to this Conde Petie we go. Kuja do you know the way?"

"I do, though I've only seen it in passing. Normally, I'd be flying on my dragon. But I don't think it could carry all of us," Kuja explained.

Airlia nodded as she fingered the package. _Something to help me? _She opened it to find a necklace with three charms… each representing the elements as she smiled and put it around her neck. "Thanks Aden."


	17. Disc 2 Part 7: Tests

Author's note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and myself. We don't own Final Fantasy IX!

Distant Memories

Disc 2 Part 7:

Tests

Ramsus growled as he watched them in the orb… He had healed his arm, but he was still stewing over the little bitch slicing him. However, before he could plan his next move, he heard the familiar voice. "Ramsus!"

He whirled around smoothly and frowned. "Yes Garland?"

The old man appeared and glared at him. "You useless piece of scum. You have yet to find the glue that binds that blasted group! Remember, whoever the glue is – removing them will destroy their bond and they will be unable to continue forward. Now find them!"

Ramsus glared but nodded. "Very well Garland. I will find them. And when I do, you'll have nothing to worry about. They will be finished."

He dismissed the old man turning back to the orb. Something about the girl infuriated him. He would have his vengeance for her assault on him. He smirked as he came up with a plan to test the next subject to see if they were the glue while dealing with the little slut. He chuckled darkly before vanishing.

* * *

Alex followed the tracks that were still present as well the destroyed foliage until the came across an area that had clearly been touched by fire recent. "This is the place. See this burn outline?" She tracked some of the remaining burnt ground.

Steiner nodded as he looked at it. "It's a strange marking though, is it not?" He had no basis for comparison on the burnings. It was strange to him regardless because this world was still so strange to him.

Alex thought aloud in agreement. "Yes it's strange. I was in your world for at least a month maybe a little longer. All of this should be mostly gone now. It's also strange, that night I appeared in your world. I was so out of it. I felt like my flesh was on fire and I was being pulled in a million directions but I couldn't see any fire or anybody to pull on me. I felt a jolt of electricity when I finally woke up all the way to see you guys. What does it mean?"

Steiner shrugged, "Let's look a little further down and see what lays there. Maybe there's another answer there."

Alex followed his advice but nothing beyond the accident site was telling them anything until, "Hey wait a minute! I see something." She ran in the direction she pointed just a slightly shy of the accident site.

Steiner followed Alex as they came to a strange rune etched into the ground. However, the moment they did something strange began to happen as they saw a window into their world…

"That's Airlia and Garnet! Kuja's there with Zidane and Vivi! What's this magic?!"

"I don't know," Alex said. "I remember this etching was on a rock a little way before the impact of the vehicle. And something yanked me out of the car." She looked through the window, and called, trying to be heard. "_Kuja! Airlia!_"

* * *

Airlia looked around as she got the strange feeling of being watched when she suddenly thought she heard something… "Alex?!" She looked around, her senses down when a glance to Kuja said he heard it too. Someone had called their names.

Kuja looked around too before a flash of lightning hit between both him and Airlia. He was thrown to the ground just beside Vivi and Zidane. The man appeared, chuckling besides the fallen Airlia. He grabbed her up and put her between them. "Hello again...brother. Windup Doll. Monkey. And Princess."

Airlia growled as she struggled. "When I get my hands on you, I'm going to kick you sorry tail. So you gonna tell me your name yet if you're gonna keep stalking us like this? Or do I just keep calling you whatever name comes to mind."

The man chortled, "Feisty… Pity you're in no position to make demands… slut." He wrenched her arm tightly behind her, further aggravating the injuries from the lightning and adding her arm to the mixture of pain.

Vivi stomped as hard as he could. "Let her go you big meany!" He shouted at the man. "Why are you so mean!"

"Well for one, you're nothing but a stupid windup toy! Why you still function is beyond me! She angered me by bloodying me." He spat.

Airlia laughed regardless of the pain, "Good then we've traded blows. So how about you go away and maybe I'll let you live. Jackass." She grinned at the use of one of Alex's curses.

The curse made him stop for just a moment, processing what she just said. "Did you just call me a...male donkey?" He asked. "Is that an insult in this world?"

Airlia spat, "A friend of mine sure thinks so. Now you gonna tell me your name or do I keep insulting you until you do? Since you had the nerve to call me a loose woman." She tried to kick at his leg with her foot. _How fitting._ She mused.

He shouted and released her despite his best attempts not to. "Insults only work when they make sense, whore."

Airlia grinned, "Well it worked to make you let me go since it distracted you to the point that I could kick you!" She pulled out her sword, "Zidane, shall we?"

Zidane smirked. "I think it's ladie's first." He drew out his weapon.

The guardian shrugged. "Your choice." She lunged fast as she distracted him with a narrow miss. "Now!"

Zidane leapt with her and they both cut at Ramsus. Their swords clashed against each other as Rasmus teleported out of the way. "You're going to have to be quicker than that!" He said as he appeared.

Kuja merely smirked as he snapped his fingers, whispering 'Thundara.' The lightning struck him squarely. "Who says we're not quicker dumbass?"

Ramsus screamed in pain. "That's the second time I've been caught off my guard by your magicks! You are quick brother...but… FIRAGA!" He threw the spell at Kuja.

Kuja barely dodged it as the edges of the magic caught his arm. Airlia growled, "So dumbass, you think you're so perfect do you? Then how do we catch you so far four times, as opposed to your pittance in attempts?"

Vivi watched the battle for a chance to take his own shot. "Hey Mister?" He called out.

The platinum blond frowned, "What do you want windup toy?"

"You look thirsty! Here, let me help!" He quickly cast a water spell, drenching the man.

Airlia had to laugh as the man looked like a drenched cat. "Funny, what a job Vivi! Kuja, wanna try again?"

Garnet stepped forward. "Actually, let me have some fun. Shiva, come forth! Diamond Dust!"

A woman with icy blue skin stepped forward. Her long, snow white hair emitted a frosty air as heat met the snow. her gown was long and seemed to be made of thousands of snowflakes. Her eyes glowed bright blue as she drew her hands together and formed an ice ball that threw thousands of sharp shards of ice at the man.

Ramus' shouts of pain and agony were muffled as he became frozen to the ground, unable to move. Everyone took turns laughing at the poor man. Kuja was practically doubled over. He pat both Garnet and Vivi on the back in amusement at how they silenced their foe. "Well, should we finish him here, or leave him to his hypothermia?"

Airlia frowned. As much as he insulted her at every turn, she couldn't help but think of Alex and what she would do. "Why do you hate so much?" She asked the frozen man. Turning to the others, she shook her head. "Alex wouldn't want us to kill him. I'm just going to let him live and maybe he'll think about the evil he's tried to wrought."

Kuja nodded and began leading the way once more. He stopped just once. "You would do well brother, to stop listening to Garland's every word. Especially since he's abused you worse than either of us." He continued on the path.

Airlia frowned as she turned to the man one last time, "Think about why you actually hate. I only called you names in retort for what you said to me… I respect my foes in battle normally. Because that's what I was taught. I know there are horrible people in the world… You don't have to be one of them."

* * *

Throughout the battle Alex and Steiner had tried desperately to make the window open into a doorway but it was for naught. "That cur! How dare he call Airlia a slut. I'll slice him into ribbons!"

They watched with trepidation until the battle was finally over. Alex felt her heart in her throat. "We have to get things done. Once they're done maybe we'll be able to get through!"

Steiner nodded eagerly. "Let's hope. So where do we start with trying to get these matters resolved?"

Alex sighed and sat down on the ground. "Like I said...there really isn't much we can do to hasten the matters. Before I can do anything, it has to be legally mine to do with as I wish. It won't be until the lawyer has a chance to get a hold of me. Those are the rules here."

Steiner nodded, "Then how about we start with the police and sign off on whatever documents are needed to be done? It's a start. It's not rushing it… It's putting things into motion that we can do. This way we're not just sitting and doing nothing."

She stood up. "We can try that. It's no guarantee they'll have the paperwork ready but its certainly worth asking." She looked him over. "When you see a modern era...police or aka law enforcement station, you'll understand what I mean."

* * *

Ramsus growled as he slowly thawed. Her words hit him though. "Why do I hate? I hate because they're trying to destroy Terra. Stupid whore. Still… she took the lead in the battle, seemingly coming up with the strategy for them to follow… _Is she the glue? Or is it because I merely want to believe it to be such… _He teleported back to his ship, away from where he had been frozen. He had injuries to heal.

* * *

Airlia groaned as Garnet used her healing magic to heal Kuja and her. "Thanks princess… That feels much better."

Garnet smiled. "Great! Kuja how close are we to Conde Petie?"

Kuja pointed at a structure a few kilometers in the distance. "That's Conde Petie. We should make it by sunset. At the very latest. Did anyone else hear Alex earlier?"

Airlia nodded, "I did too.. It was strange… Then that man ruined any conversation we could have constructively had about it." She was done with the names… She didn't want to fight anymore… It was fine that many wanted her head on a platter. But unless they lashed out at her… she wasn't going to strike anymore. Let them land the first blow.

Zidane shrugged. "I hear something I think but I was too surprised by the lightning bolt to think much of it."

Kuja groaned. "She could have been near. Maybe I could have found where she was and gone to get her. Where is she…"

Airlia shook her head. "There is little use in bemoaning what we can't change right now. We can only focus on the next time we might hear it. If we heard it once… I'm sure we'll hear it a second time Kuja. If I have to cut a hole into thin air to bring her back, I will."

* * *

Ramsus growled as he shivered again on his ship. _Damn that frozen bitch! Damn that windup toy! Then there was the slut who thought she was better everyone. _He conjured a pot of hot water and sat with his feet in it. "Damn them! Damn them all to hell!" He sneezed for a moment before multiple sneezes followed. "So now I'm forced to heal this damned cold."

Garland appeared on the bridge. "What the hell kind of performance was that out there!" He looked at the shivering man. "And what is this laziness that I see! You worthless, useless creature!"

Ramsus tried to not let the barbs hit him, to be as tough as he always was. "Damn windup toy hit me with water and the princess summoned a frigid bitch to hit me with her magic. But this won't stop me. I think I'm close to finding the glue. With my suspicion… if I'm right… removing this person will make them fall like a house of cards."

"Then get to it damn it!" He warned the boy. "And I'll give you the same warning, that I gave your worthless brother! Don't let yourself be fooled by them because I promise, if you can't do it. I will and I'll make it agony for them. And then for you."

Ramsus sneezed harshly followed by a choking cough. After that he nodded, "Yes Garland. I will do as you say." _Ha. You have no idea who the glue is who binds… and how strong she is. I wish to test her strength – one on one to see if I'm right. But first, I must finish this cold off._

* * *

The group arrived at Conde Petie just as the sun began to set over the horizon. "Airlia, you and I will go talk to the heads here. We will need their permission to go beyond this point. They call this place the Sanctuary. Hopefully, this note will help." Kuja said. "Zidane, Garnet, Vivi, you should go to the inn and get us a room for five. And some dinner."

Airlia nodded as the trio dashed off. She fingered the necklace that the trio had made for her. It had helped her to keep the names from seemingly bother her, though it still hurt. She closed her eyes against the pain to rebuild the walls. Opening them, she turned to Kuja, "Please lead the way Kuja."

Kuja led the way through the village until they found a dwarf in a priest's garb. "Excuse me, are you Father David?" He asked. He'd heard of the man several times. He was the one to see regarding the crossing. "I need to talk to you."

The man blinked as he took in the tall silver haired man. "I am Father David, but who are you?"

"I am Kuja and this is Airlia. I am on a mission and it requires me to cross the border to your Sanctuary," he said. "They said I'm supposed to speak to you."

He nodded. "I am, but unfortunately to cross to Sanctuary, you must be wed. It is the law of our land."

Kuja handed him the note. "This may clear things up. It's very important that we must cross. The two of us and our group. A life may be at stake."

_Father David, This is our friend Kuja. He and another friend, Alexandra, was on the way to your village to be joined in holy matrimony. Unfortunately, she was abducted and absconded by a man who used a dragon to take her away. He flew over your mountain, towards your sanctuary. She is likely there now, her life in terrible danger. They intend to be married in your town but first she must be rescued. - Olaf, Raiden, and Aden of the Black Mage Village_

Father David considered the note. "I must speak further with my fellow leaders of our village. Stay the night and we will give you our decision in the morning."

Kuja sighed. "Please, I pray you will decide favorably. I can't lose her…" He put on a good show of being worried for his fiancee's life. It helped that he was worried and he did miss her terribly.

Father David sighed, "In this matter I, alone, can't make the call. As it may put the village in danger itself. Please, try to understand. But know that I am on your side lad."

* * *

Steiner was silent as Alex was speaking with Rachel from before. He didn't understand much about this world still, and seeing the door there he had a feeling they could get through it.

"Please Officer, I need to get this paperwork signed as soon as possible," Alex pleaded. "I'm planning to go back to the place I told you of." She fingered her ring.

Rachel nodded as she pulled out the paperwork. "I've had it ready for you ever since I got back to the station earlier on. I've even put little arrow stickers to indicate where to sign and date."

"Thank you so much," She started signing the paperwork. "This way I can get the ball rolling. Going through the will, etc…" She included her ID for the purposes of making the signatures legit.

Once everything was signed before a notary who worked in the police station, copied at the desk and notarized, she handed Alex her set of the documents. "I will give you the location of the bodies incase you wish to have them buried elsewhere. That is entirely up to you. Since you were missing for a while, and the station is always busy, they had to be given temporary burials."

Alex nodded. "I would like to know where they are buried. But I won't really have time to go through burying them elsewhere."

Rachel nodded and wrote down the information on the back of a card. "On the other side of this card is the name of a reputable lawyer. He may or may not already be on retain by your family, but, because of how many sleazy ones are out there I try to have a good name on hand for people dealing with matters like this."

"Thank you, yes, I know this man," Alex said, her breath gained a hitch. "I know it seems like I'm going through this rather quickly for a woman who just lost her parents but I'm needed elsewhere and I have to go as soon as I possibly can."

Rachel shook her head, "Honestly I'm surprised that you weren't here sooner. It's not just knowing your story, but most times these things are drawn out and the healing doesn't really begin until the whole process is over."

Alex smiled sadly. "I know it'll take a few days so I'm planning to get presents for the others back there. Now I need to figure out the right gift for a princess..." She giggled.

Rachel nodded, "Why not call the lawyer and have them get things going on his end. This way you're not really wasting any time looking for presents?"

Steiner nodded, he really liked how practical Rachel was. "Thank you Rachel, for all of your help. And as for gift for a princess, you two were close… why not something to show that kind of bond?"

* * *

Ramsus was still sore from the damned flu that he had caught, but watching the orb, he got an idea of how to lure her into a trap… The perfect way to see just how strong that knight was. _If she's the glue, it will show here…_ As if he was trying to ignore what she had said to him after. _I respect my foes on the battlefield… _ Her words echoed through his mind. _Respect?_ He shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he vanished from the ship and onto Conde Petie. He wove his way through the dwarves to the men clustering near the temple.

"You can't be serious Father," One dwarf could be heard saying. "Letting a whole group of strangers through without even observing the customs! It's forbidden. The Gods…"

"Yes, I know, but...surely for the sake of a life, exceptions must be made," The Priest said. "They plan to wed here and observe the customs but… If we give time for this girl to be killed, perhaps the Gods will hold us responsible for not helping to save her."

"Perhaps I can be of help… I can verify that the woman is indeed in grave danger. I saw an old man holding her against her will on a dragon, flying over the ridge." Ramsus said. He was struggling to not sneeze or cough on the dwarves if he was to help them get through. He had to test her.

Father David gasped. "See, my friends, we must allow them to cross. Lest this poor maiden… and before even her wedding day…" He looked pleadingly about the group.

The first dwarf looked unsure. "You say the Gods may hold us responsible. But the Gods ordered us not to let any cross without observing the customs. If we let them cross, they may smite us for disobeying. They said not under any circumstances."

Ramsus frowned. He had to get that woman into the closed area. "But I would think benevolent gods would want you to save an innocent life and when they come back to be married… that would satisfy them." _That other woman is still a slut… Moving in on Kuja when he supposedly loved the other woman._

Father David looked at the others. One woman dwarf spoke up. "I think we should let them through. I think the Gods are testing us right now. If we turn them away, if we refuse them, they will smite us for not being compassionate and allowing the death of a young girl. But if we allow them through, we may pass the test and be rewarded."

Ramsus smiled, feigning relief. "I'm sure they'll reward you!"

Father David rose. "What is your name good sir? From whence do you hail? It is very kind of you to speak for the visitors. Sit, dine with us while we talk."

Ramsus shook his head. "I'm but a traveler with no name to speak of." _Why does everyone want to know my name suddenly? First that whore… now this man… _"I hail from a town long since gone. And a terrible accident long ago claimed my memory. I was in the area when I saw the dragon flying and the woman crying for help. But I must keep going. I intend to see the world."

The woman dwarf stood up and went to him. "Not with that cold you're not. Sit down young man. Billy, go get some hot soup for this lad. Tea too. And a blanket." She started tending to him in a motherly fashion. "I hear that stuffiness in your nose and throat." She put a hand to his head. "And a fever too. You're going to stay here until you're well."

Ramsus shook his head, "I must go. I don't want to give you this cold." _Why do I care if they got sick or not? Still, it would be better for me to face off with the knight at full strength._

"Oh pish tosh, Father David, can you have a private room prepared for the young man. Come, come dear, I will take good care of you." She took the blanket BIlly had brought and with the amazing strength of a mother, pushed him into a chair and wrapped it about him. "Here's some good, hot soup to take away that chill that I'm certain you have."

Ramsus was phased by the kindness of the woman. Numbly he took the soup and began to sip it gently. "What's in this soup?" It felt… familiar… yet it was so foreign to him.

"Oh chicken stock, carrots, celery, carmelized onions, chicken meat, salt and pepper. Good old fashioned chicken soup," the woman smiled. "By the way, my name is Molly."

Ramsus felt bad for not telling her his name… but he couldn't risk them putting pieces together even though he had never said his name to them. "I'm just sorry that I don't even know my name anymore."

She smiled, almost knowingly. "Oh that's alright dear. I'm sure you'll remember in time. Time does heal after all." She pat his hand. "Now you eat that, then we'll get you into bed and you can get some sleep. I'll prepare a sleepy potion for you so that your cold doesn't keep you up."

He nodded as he deftly devoured the soup, finding his appetite surprisingly even to him for the meal. _Is this kindness? Why do I want to know more of it? _Once he was done, he was led up to bed where he took the potion to help him sleep, and he was out of it before he could even realize it.


	18. Disc 2 Part 8: Kindness & Respect Shown

Author's note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and Myself. We don't own Final Fantasy IX.

Distant Memories

Disc 2 Part 8:

Kindness and Respect Shown

Airlia and Kuja arose early edgy about if the elders had come to a decision as they arose the others. "Princess, we have to keep moving. Time to rise."

Kuja went to wake Zidane who merely grumbled, "I've been up for an hour already."

Vivi got up as they gathered their supplies to head out of the inn.

Father David met them outside of the inn. "A conclusion has been reached. We will allow you to go beyond. But we will expect you to return as promised to observe the custom as soon as your lady is rescued. Lest the gods seek vengeance on us for disobeying their commands."

Kuja bowed. "Of course Father David. Thank you for understanding the severity of our situation."

Zidane frowned. They had come to that conclusion pretty easily if it was a matter of fear of a god's wrath. "We should move on quickly then. Every minute is another wasted."

Airlia nodded as Kuja began to lead them through the pathway and beyond towards a mountain path. She felt out with her senses and could just feel something was off. "Be on guard, I don't know what's around here, but there's something a bit further up the path."

* * *

Ramsus awoke and felt the pain in his chest having been eased completely. "What was in that soup? I feel far better." He muttered as he got up and stretched. Sighing, he turned to the door where he found his way back down to the main room. Molly was already there.

Molly smiled kindly. "How are you feeling this morning? You really should still be in bed. Getting up too soon can make it come back." She went to feel his forehead. "Your fever seems to have gone."

He gave her a small smile, which felt foreign to him. "I feel better, but I really must go. I can't take up more of your time than I already have. I do promise… I will be back to see you again Molly. Thank you." _Why am I thanking this dwarf? _

Molly kissed his forehead in a motherly fashion. "You better young man. Here take this." She handed him a pack she'd prepared. "I suspected you'd be leaving whether I advised it or not. There's potions for pain and congestion in there. Fever too."

The kiss felt strange… _What is this?! Why do I feel… strange?_ "Thank you… Molly. Take care." He left the house just in time to see the group depart ahead towards the mountain path. _Perfect… now to see what this… respect in combat… is._

He left the village and teleported back to the ship.

* * *

Steiner groaned as he awoke. It had taken Alex a lot of argument to get her to realize that in order to get things just rolling. She promised that today she would reach out to the lawyer to get the paperwork even started. Still, he was sore from her dragging him all over the mall the day before after going to the station to buy little trinkets for everyone.

Alex groaned at him as they got ready for the day. "Steiner, I left a message for him last night. Here most people go home to their families and they don't want to be bothered. Watch." She shut off her cell entirely and grabbed the handset to the landline and dialed the number before handing him the handset. "Listen to it."

Steiner nodded as he listened to the recording. "As I said, most of this I don't understand because this isn't my world. I didn't live here. In Alexandria because it's so large, businesses are always open. It was nothing more or less." The phone started ringing as Steiner dropped it like it was going to burn him.

Alex laughed and answered. "Hello? Yes this is Alexandra. Yes I'm fine! I wasn't kidnapped! Long story! I need to get the details of my parents' wills closed as soon as possible. Tomorrow's really the soonest you can meet with me? This is urgent! Fine, tomorrow morning, 9 am! I need you here!" She hung up the phone. "He's in court all day today with another case. He'll be here in the morning."

Steiner frowned, but relented. There was nothing he could do but wait.

"But we also need to start packing and marking things that would be useless in your world, though I might take a few things for Cid to play with," Alex said. "I'm gonna try and take the Cadillac too. I have a plan for getting through the portal."

* * *

The path seemed fairly straightforward as they continued, yet Airlia couldn't shake the feeling. "I think we're being watched…" Kuja merely nodded as she suggested, "Zidane can you keep a lookout up? Vivi keep an eye on our rear and Kuja… can you keep an eye on what's below us since there's that sort of cavern area below…"

"Woman!" A voice announced Ramsus' presence. "I challenge you!"

Airlia shook her head as she put a hand to her forehead, "Boy he is persistent isn't he Kuja? At least he's not calling me that term from before." She looked at him. "I told you, my name is Airlia. Now what is your name so I can properly respond to your challenge? Or do I just have an anonymous stalker?"

Ramsus chuckled. "I called you the term I thought fit best. Only a slut moves in on an engaged person." He looked at his brother. "And I will only tell you my name if you can defeat me."

Airlia rolled her eyes. "I don't love him you foolish man. I respect him because he is my friend. If Alex trusted him then I do too. Fairly simple. Now be prepared to eat your words." She withdrew her sword and merely stated over her shoulder. "Kuja, Zidane, Vivi, no involvement."

Ramsus magicked up a sword so he could fight properly in this duel. "Rules! No magic, beyond this right here. Don't worry it's a normal blade. No healing. We fight until one of us can fight no longer."

Airlia nodded, "Fine by me. Let's go." She studied his movements as she faked a lunge.

He dodged away from the direction he thought the lunge was going. He raised his sword in a parry when he realized he'd been fooled.

Airlia knew he would parry the second strike as she leapt backwards and focused on her opponent, waiting for his move.

He slowly moved around her, studying her own movements as he judged which strike would be most effective. He took deep, steady breaths but to be fair, swordplay was not his forte. He was better at magical combat.

Before he could lunge again, a shrill, piercing scream echoed through the canyon. He stopped at the sound.

Airlia frowned as she heard the scream. "Was that your doing? To put me between fighting you or choosing an innocent life to try and save?"

Ramsus shook his head head. "No that wasn't my doing."

Zidane growled. "Whatever it was, we need to go see what's going on! Someone could be in danger!" He took off in the direction of the scream. Garnet followed in agreement.

Kuja looked at them. "You can kill each other later, let's get going!"

Airlia looked at Ramsus, "You coming or what?" She was going to give him a measure of doubt and respect that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't strike her in the back as she raced towards the scream.

Ramsus magicked away his sword and took off, though, he didn't know why. _This will show Garland how wrong he was about me!_ He raced past her. "Boy, you sure are slow with someone in danger!"

Airlia rolled her eyes as she sprinted past him. "You were saying boy?"

They followed the others until they came to a little girl with purple hair being held by the scruff by a green giant. "What the hell is that!" Ramsus shouted.

Airlia glared at the giant beast. "I've heard of these but I've never actually seen them before this! Hilgigars! Be careful though, his stomps can cause earthquakes! Garnet, try to see if you can use your magic to slow him down!"

Garnet nodded and cast a Slow spell that hit dead on. "Hold on little one, we'll save you!"

Kuja quickly cast a spell that made everyone levitate just feet above the ground, defending them from the creature's earth attacks. "Vivi, use your Bio spell!"

Vivi frowned as he wove his magic, "Bio!" They could see the green magic come from his staff and flow into the creature making him shriek with rage.

Airlia turned to Ramsus, "You up to a little game of catch?"

Ramsus nodded. "I'm game for anything you got up your sleeve." This was a strange feeling. Fighting together with someone, and not fighting someone. Working together… "Let's do it."

Airlia grinned, "Be ready for when I give the signal." She rushed ahead and caught the giant off guard, slicing his fat leg. He shrieked as he kicked at her catching the knight in the chest, but his focus was gone as he let go of the child. "Now!" Airlia cried with what little breath she had caught in her lungs.

Ramsus ran and leapt deftly in the air, catching the little girl before she could fall more than a few feet. He landed on the ground some meters away from the giant. "Are you alright?"

Eiko's blue eyes focused on him as she realized he had saved her. "You saved me… Thank… thank you."

Ramsus was caught off guard by the words of gratitude. No one had ever thanked him before. What was it about this world that was so different from his own? People were kind to him here. This little girl thanking him, the dwarf mother in Conde Petie… He looked at Airlia and felt a new emotion. "You're hurt!" He ran to her and helped her stand while still holding the little girl in the other arm.

Airlia blushed as he helped her up. "Now that you're seeing other emotions… Why do you… hate so much?" She glared at the gargantuan creature, "Only monsters hurt little kids. Vivi, can you hit my blade with bio so I can end this?"

Vivi nodded and cast the spell on the sword as he would have done to Steiner's. "Take him out!"

The knight grinned, "With pleasure Vivi." She jumped up in a way that she had seen Freya do, jumping from ledge to ledge. Once she was high enough, she turned and came speeding down, piercing his heart as he fell backwards from her momentum.

Ramsus watched the giant fall dead to the ground. His fall caused the ground beneath to shake horribly but he did not rise again. "You defeated it. You are indeed skilled Knight."

Airlia withdrew her blade from the beast and climbed down from him, her ribs screaming with the effort as she tried to hide her pain. When they were out of danger, she could have her injuries tended to.

Ramsus saw she was in pain and instinctively threw a curative spell at her. He didn't understand why he did such though. Why didn't he do as Garland commanded him to do? What made him hesitate? Why was he so confused?

Airlia hid her gasp as she looked at him with a confused expression. "You still haven't told me your name. It's only polite that I know it to say thank you properly." She put her blade back in its sheath.

"Everyone wants to know my name suddenly. Why? No one ever cared to ask before. No one ever cared about me before," He put the little girl down. "I am confused. I must leave but we will meet again." He vanished from sight.

Airlia groaned as she shook her head. What were these new feelings? Why didn't she want to fight him anymore? Why did it bother her so badly that he assumed she was moving in on Kuja? He was her friend, he was the fiancé of her best friend. She felt nothing more than friendship with him. Closing her eyes for a moment, she put the walls back up, though they crumbled when she saw his face in her mind. _Who are you? Why are you such a mystery that I want to get to know better._

* * *

The next day in Alex's world, the lawyer arrived promptly at nine as requested. "Forgive me for not being able to meet with you yesterday. When you are subpoenaed… otherwise your client will lose."

Alex understood. "Yes, Mr Wright, I completely understand. This is my friend, Adelbert Steiner. He's been helping me through the loss of my family. Steiner, Mr Wright is both a civil and defense attorney. Yesterday, he was helping a client who had been falsely accused of a crime."

Steiner nodded, "Please, call me Steiner. All of my friends do. Now I know this will take time to get started, but can we at least figure out where we start with the paperwork?"

Mr Wright nodded. "I have the terms of both your parents' wills. Essentially they state that you own everything. All of their liquid assets, they left their practices to their partners for obvious reasons. This house and the cars are both yours."

Alex nodded. "I figured. I would like you to take the house. I want it to be used as a homeless shelter. Make sure it's used properly. I will allot you two-thirds of the liquid assets to make sure it's done properly."

Mr Wright was stunned at her decision. "You're not going to live in it? But you are still in school?"

Alex twisted her engagement ring on her finger. "I'm not staying Mr Wright. I can't stay. There's too many memories and I have things I need to do. A place where I belong."

Mr Wright sighed and pulled out the forms. "I understand. I do have this from your parents, and I think you should keep it. I don't know why they gave it to me except for safe keeping." He handed her an envelope with a package.

Alex accepted the package and the envelope. She opened the package and stared at the pendant that was inside. "St...Ste..Steiner… isn't that the Alexandrian crest?"

Steiner frowned with a nod. "How is this possible? We'll figure it out later Alex, for now, we need to focus on getting home."

Mr Wright could see the turmoil in their faces and rushed through the rest of the paperwork. He made sure everything was signed and left without saying too much more beyond condolences.

Once the lawyer was gone, Alex opened the letter. "Oh my god…"

* * *

Ramsus groaned as he arrived on the ship. "What is it with that woman?! How can she affect me like that?! She must be the glue to turn so many." However, the thought of hurting her or of killing her made him feel ill. "What the hell did she do to me?!"

A snide voice cut through his musings, "Ramsus! You failed me again! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

The platinum blond sneered, "Failed nothing Garland! I merely tested the knight's strength. I need to know what her strength and weaknesses are to be able to defeat her and finish our mission. Still, isn't there another way to save Terra? There's always more than one way to achieve a goal!"

Garland snarled. "You are getting soft! Worthless wretch! Terra must assimilate with Gaia! It's the only way! Or would you sentence your **home** to destruction!"

Ramsus sneered. "_**Home?! Home?!**_ I'm starting to question that myself. Maybe it should die if they're nothing but nasty creatures like you Garland. You tried to tell me everyone on this planet was nasty and cruel. That no one would even so much as want to know my name. How can you explain that three people want to know my name? How can you explain the kindness they showed me?"

Garland snorted disdainfully, "Like that whore knight that you've been so focused on? She was nasty to you from the beginning!"

Ramsus snorted back. "Well I wasn't much better to her! My brother is right! Why should I save Terra when everyone there is like you! Brother says his fiancé gives him a reason to save Terra! Why should I save Terra?"

Garland shook his head, "Kuja lost his reason. He did it only to have a piece of ass! She whored herself to get his attention and to keep it. She's going to destroy it because he turned away from the mission! Just like that little knight will destroy terra. I order you to kill her. No more tricks, no more fair battles. Kill her or I will make her suffer before I finally kill her."

Ramsus stood there processing the matter. "I understand. I will deal with her… myself." Still he didn't understand why his heart twisted to hear about killing her like that. He didn't know what it meant… but he wanted to understand more about these feelings… He could see the woman's face in his mind, her confusion as palpable as his own. Something told him she was having similar emotions and maybe… just maybe… they could figure it out together.


End file.
